Maktub
by ElphabaLii
Summary: Los años hicieron de ambos, uno de los mejores en su área, a pesar de que uno quiso olvidar quien era realmente. Pensaron que lo habían visto todo, conocido todo; lo que no sabían, es que la organización más peligrosa aun tenía un as que podía poner en peligro no solo su mundo...
1. Prólogo

_**Declaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, es de Nintendo y Satochi algo… (no recuerdo su apellido)**_

_**Maktub**_

_**Prólogo**_

Sus agitados pasos eran lo único que retumbaba en los alrededores, a la vez, su respiración entrecortada era el único ruido que sus organismos emitían mientras ese temor, que ya era costumbre, los invadía al saber que debían presentarse ante el jefe. Pero algo raro había en la sede principal de la asociación Rocket, anomalía que solo podía significar que Giovanni otra vez se traía algo entre manos y que no dejaría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino.

Pero a cualquiera que conociese el prontuario enorme de fracasos que esos tres habían tenido intentando capturar a un Pikachu, les habría extrañado enormemente que El Jefe los hubiese considerado dentro de su nuevo y más importante objetivo. De golpe una enorme compuerta mecánica los detuvo, y tras dejar sus identificaciones, esperaron unos segundos para entrar en la habitación.

La puerta se abrió.

En aquella gran habitación habían otros 5 miembros del equipo Rocket, no eran la gran cosa a simple vista, pero cada uno portaba un gran y fuerte curriculum, una carrera impecable que la organización consideraba suficiente para poder ser los elegidos de ir por una posesión aún más valiosa que cualquiera que hubiese existido antes. Y al ver a esta _elite Rocket_, las dudas de Jesee, James y Meowth se hicieron más agudas con respecto a su pronta misión.

En el fondo de la sala se oía el ronroneo de un gran Persian, dejando sumisamente que el hombre de cabello castaño y rasgos severos le acariciase su cabellera. Giovanni, quien solo esperaba a los tres personajes, se levantó de su sillón y cruzando las manos en su espalda, se dirigió a sus súbditos.

‒Sé que es extraño que los haya citado a esta habitación tan privada y apartada de las dependencias que usualmente ocupamos para reuniones importantes; pero han de saber que los siete agentes aquí presentes, tras un intenso análisis, han sido elegidos para llevar a cabo la misión más importante en la historia de esta asociación.

‒Pe… pero jefe… ‒balbuceó tímidamente el hombre de cabello azul ‒to...todos saben que jamás hemos tenido éxito en…en lo que usted… bueno, usted sabe...pi…pi…pikachu…

‒Al parecer la misión no es tan difícil, como para haber llamado a estos tres inútiles- interrumpió una de las agentes que estaba en la habitación, seguida de risas por parte de los demás.

‒¡Silencio! ‒levantó la voz Giovanni ‒una insolencia mas, y no solo te saco de la misión Rina, sino que también saldrás de la asociación y… todos sabemos que caminando con una maleta en la mano no es como te marcharás ‒La joven rubia se llevó las manos al cuello, agachando la cabeza, se disculpó con su superior. El Jefe continuó ‒y respondiendo a tu duda James; si, son un trío de inútiles, incapaces de capturar a ese Pikachu e interrumpidos innumerables veces por ese imbécil que era su entrenador. Pero las múltiples ocasiones que fueron derrotados por ese idiota y sus amigos, hicieron que ustedes los conociesen mejor que nadie. Con lo entrometidos que son, no me cabe duda que intentarán meterse en mis planes y todos sabemos que eso no sería favorable, mas aun ahora que ese mocoso es un maestro pokemon. Entonces es ahí donde ustedes se convierten en una pieza fundamental. Saben lo que harán, saben donde pueden actuar y sobretodo saben que ante ese Pikachu, nadie se puede dar por ganador. Si tan solo mando a mis mejores agentes, llenos de éxitos, sé que se confiarían, por eso ustedes están acá. Supongo que a todos les habrá quedado claro.

Los otros cinco agentes inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de afirmación, mientras que Jesee, James y Meowth seguían perplejos en sus respectivos sitios.

‒Pero señor… ‒habló la mujer de cabello rojo ‒¿De qué se supone que tenemos que alejar a ese chiquillo, cual es esa misión?

‒Quiero que me traigan un pokemon, pero no cualquiera. Es el más raro y temible de todos, aquel que hace que los pokemon legendarios de cada una de las regiones sean tan solo simples peones en un juego de ajedrez. Es la criatura más majestuosa jamás antes encontrada, pero cuya majestuosidad y delicadeza guardan el poder más grande al que un humano puede acceder.

‒¿Dónde está ese pokemon? ‒Irrumpió con su chillona voz el gato parlante.

‒No en esta región…

‒¿Está en Sinnoh, Jotho, las Islas Naranja…? ‒Preguntó un agente alto, y de cabello casi canoso

‒No Steven, no es ninguna de esas regiones. A donde irán será a un lugar que tan solo ha sido visitado una vez en toda la historia de la humanidad. Pero esa vez bastó como para dejar vestigio de nosotros y a ese pokemon tan valioso. Es en ese lugar donde ustedes deberán encontrarlo y traerlo hasta aquí. Pero deberán estar atentos, pues su forma no se ha conservado intacta. Según cuentan los escritos, el original puede haber rencarnado en alguna otra criatura, siendo un poco difícil de detectar, pero sin duda, en algún minuto, rasgos de su verdadero poder saldrán a la luz y no les será tan complejo el identificarlo. Esa criatura es la llave para tener libre acceso en todo el mundo conocido… y por conocer.

Y mientras tanto, en un lugar lejano, una joven morena se levantaba tranquilamente para iniciar su día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Solo decir… que no sentía tanto nervio de publicar algo desde esa tarde en que hice publico mi primer fanfic….**_


	2. capítulo 1

_**Capitulo I**_

_**Vidas paralelas. **_

Era una mañana tranquila en Ciudad Trigal, el sol brillaba anunciando en todo su esplendor que la primavera estaba llegando, y la gente que de a poco salía a las calles disfrutaba de su calidez. No sabía porque, pero Ash disfrutaba observar aquella escena mañanera desde lo alto de su ventana. Niños jugueteando con sus pokemon, madres saliendo hacer las compras, personas arreglando sus jardines, hombres despidiéndose de sus familias para ir a sus trabajos. Sabia que muchas de esas personas no gozaban de una vida como la suya, pues debía aceptarlo, la vida de un maestro pokemon, si bien tenía muchas responsabilidades, las regalías le sobraban y por la economía poco y nada debía preocuparse; tenía un departamento amplio, vestía bien, nunca la faltaba alimento –lo que para él era fundamental - y una buena moto a la cual consideraba su principal trofeo, el que había adquirido un par de años atrás y que cuidaba tanto como a su Pikachu. Si, su vida era envidiable, pero la alegría de estar cerca de sus seres queridos al igual que muchas de esas personas que observaba a través de su balcón durante las mañanas, bien parecía valer más de lo que él había podido ganar.

Un alegre _pikapi_ lo sacó de su trance, esa alarma amarilla siempre fiel a su lado anunciándole que el día debía comenzar. Se despidió de aquella, su actividad favorita durante el día –quizás solo superada por la hora de comer – se puso una chaqueta de cuero negra sobre su sudadera blanca, y con su Pikachu sobre los hombros salió de su departamento, subió en la motocicleta y se dirigió hacia la sede de la Elite Pokemon que se encontraba en la ciudad. Sabía que tras sus cortas vacaciones era hora que le asignasen una nueva tarea, y como siempre debía dar lo mejor de si.

La motocicleta solo se detuvo a las afueras del edificio, donde una señora de delantal blanco esperaba en su pequeño puesto de comida al maestro pokemon.

‒¡buenos días joven, hoy si que es una bella mañana!, tome, como a usted le gusta; un café bien cargado y el sandwish mas grande de hoy. Y para Pikachu el alimento de siempre ¡que lo disfruten!

‒¡Muchas gracias señora Mary!–dijo alegremente el joven, dejando entrever una sonrisa que mas se alguna mirada matutina robaba de la chicas que pasaban cerca de aquel lugar.

Tras estacionar su transporte, el joven se dirigió hacia una de las salas de reuniones de la sede mientras saludaba a prácticamente todas las personas que se cruzaban en el camino. Ya en el lugar, tomó asiento alrededor de una mesa viendo como llegaban poco a poco los otros miembros de la elite nacional. Todos conversaban alegremente como habían sido sus vacaciones junto a familia y amigos, todos excepto Ash quien ante los relatos no hacia solo que recordar hace cuanto tiempo no veía a su madre, mucho menos a sus viejos camaradas. Habían pasado tantos años desde que dejó sus viajes pokemon en busca de medallas y aventuras en compañía de sus amistades que hasta había llegado a pensar que si se cruzaba en la calle con alguno de ellos poco los reconocería. Bueno, solo quizás a Misty, la cual dudaba hubiese cambiado mucho. No evitó esbozar una pequeña risita al imaginársela con unos años de mas, con su cabello pelirrojo amarrado en una moña, e igual de gruñona que siempre. Pero mas allá de su simple imaginación, ya poco y nada sabia de sus amigos; el ser maestro requería de múltiples responsabilidades y el querer ser el mejor de todos, implicaba incluso sacrificar su vida personal.

‒¡buenos días a todos! Vaya…-‒irrumpe en la sala un hombre alto de cabello rojo-‒¡veo las vacaciones a todos les sentaron muy bien!

Aquello interrumpió los pensamientos de Ash y lo hicieron aterrizar en aquella sala donde los llamados maestros, aquellos que habían logrado acaparar todas las medallas del país, esos que vencieron a las élites de cada región, aquellos cuyo numero actualmente solo ascendía a 13 personas y Lance, quien se dirigía a todos, era el actual campeón y presidente de ellos, quien a pesar de los años y la madurez de los treinta y tantos lucía tan vigoroso como siempre.

‒creo que ya es tiempo que volvamos a nuestras labores –continuó el entrenador dragón-‒ y para ello se le asignarán tareas a cada uno de ustedes. Recuerden que el ser los mejores, implica seguir traspasando conocimientos a aquellos que están formándose y asegurarnos de que su camino sea lo mejor posible. Para ello es que este año corresponde la supervisión por regiones, por lo que dividiremos labores; unos se encargaran de visitar las elites, serán…déjenme ver… ¡a si!, dos de ustedes ¡y lo harán con su mejor cara!

Los lamentos y gruñidos no se hicieron esperar en la sala. A ningún maestro le agradaba tener que visitar a los miembros de las elites regionales, eran muy buenos maestros al igual que ellos, y supervisar a quien se le consideraba como un igual (eran los mejores lideres de cada una de las regiones) era algo agotador.

‒ya tranquilos… no espero voluntarios –continuó Lance en un tono gracioso –Bueno, para supervisar los laboratorios pokemon se encargarán tres personas y con respecto a los gimnasios, seis personas. Claro, dos de ustedes se quedará esta temporada en la ciudad haciendo el tema administrativo y recibiendo a los postulantes a maestros. Ash ha hecho un gran trabajo recibiendo maestros en compañía de Samantha, además de ser muy exigentes en la elección; el último que logró entrar en la elite fue Cory hace ya casi 5 años –una gran risotada se hizo sentir en la sala, a lo que continuó –bueno, veremos si este año nuevamente les corresponde trabajar en casa. Haremos el sorteo.

Ash estaba ansioso. Hace mas o menos 5 años que no se hacia una revisión exhaustiva de aquellas fases fundamentales en la formación de un entrenador y si bien había disfrutado haciendo su trabajo en ciudad Trigal, sentía que sería bueno salir de viaje por algún tiempo, sobretodo si lo enviaban a ver los laboratorios ya que obligadamente debería pasar por pueblo paleta, y el ver a su madre y al profesor Oak era un gran incentivo.

‒¡pikapi! –una cachetada del roedor amarillo lo saco de su nube al momento que Samantha le hablaba.

‒oye Ash, te dije que ya están listos los puestos…

‒ ¿ah si?... ¿Debo ir a supervisar laboratorios?

‒ ¡claro que no ciego! –Respondió la joven –mira la pizarra, nos tocó supervisar gimnasios ¿no es genial? ¡Por fin viajaremos!

‒ah… bueno… ‒el moreno solo pudo echar sus ilusiones abajo, otra vez no vería a su familia…

‒oye Ash… ¿a que región te gustaría ir?

‒no lo se Sam… a la que me envíen…

‒Samantha, Ash ¡dejen de murmurar, les estoy hablando! –les gritó Lance ‒Samantha, te toca Jotho y Ash… irás a Kanto. Bueno, ya todos tienen sus funciones, ¡ahora solo queda trabajar!

‒Ash –dijo Sam volteándose nuevamente hacia el moreno ‒¿no es emocionante? ¡Podremos viajar juntos una parte del camino!… por cierto, ¿tú no eres de Kanto? Creo que Lo mencionaste una vez…

‒bueno… si, claro, soy de allá.

‒no entiendo porque sigues con esa cara de despistado. Iras a casa entonces Ash –dijo la joven mientras se apartaba del moreno y se iba con otro entrenador.

A casa… no lo había pensado, el visitar gimnasios en Kanto lo acercaba a casa ¡que mejor panorama! Y además, esa misma región donde comenzó todo su viaje. Tan solo una mirada con su compañero amarillo bastó para que sus semblantes se iluminaran como en los viejos tiempos para comenzar de inmediato con los preparativos para salir lo antes posible. Y lo mejor de todo, ahora el trayecto no lo harían a pie, por lo que visitar los gimnasios sería pan comido y pronto podría estar en Pueblo Paleta, ¡era perfecto!

Durante los días siguientes todo giró en torno al viaje; encargo las llaves de su departamento, empaco lo justo, traspasó el papeleo de su antigua tarea en la elite y una semana después en una bella mañana, pasó por Samantha y se fueron juntos hasta el primer gimnasio de jotho. Samantha siguió su camino mientras Ash y Pikachu abordaron el transatlántico que los levaría hasta Ciudad Carmín.

‒han pasado 13 años desde que comencé mi viaje por esta región, y creo que eso hace mas emocionante este viaje, ¿no lo crees Pikachu?

‒¡pikapi!

‒-claro... no será como entonces, pero quien sabe; podemos encontrar una que otra aventura, por pequeña que sea…

_Estamos informando desde la región de Sinnoh, donde 3 de los pokemon mas fuertes del gimnasio de Ciudad Canal han sido robados esta mañana. Hasta el momento la policía no tiene sospechosos ni tampoco se han conseguidos pistas de hacia donde pueden haberse llevado los pokemon. Sabemos que este no es el primer suceso de estas características…_

Decidió apagar el televisor. Ya era suficiente, las recientes noticias no hacían que su tasa de café fuese tan sabrosa como lo era durante su corto tiempo que tenía para desayunar.

‒Pues bien, es hora de comenzar ‒Se dio ánimos la joven pelirroja y se dispuso a empezar sus labores.

El día en el gimnasio siempre comenzaba temprano, para ser exactos, a las 6:30 am tocaba el despertador y a diferencia de muchas jóvenes, ya a sus 23 años Misty llevaba años de responsabilidades que hacían que estuviese segura que el levantarse temprano ayudaba enormemente a cumplir de mejor manera sus labores como líder de uno de los gimnasios mas connotados de todo Kanto, notándose a vista de todos y en cada uno de los detalles que su labor durante todos esos años había sido excepcional.

Lo primero que hacía durante las mañanas era darse una ducha, tomar un desayuno rápido y luego alimentar a sus pokemon, tarea la cual por lo menos le llevaba tres horas, considerando la gran cantidad de ellos presentes en el gimnasio. Luego venían las labores de limpieza lo cual llevaba tres a cuatro horas considerando la amplitud y el nivel de batallas que se haya tenido el día antes. Con todo ello ya la mañana se hacia nada y apenas le quedaba tiempo para almorzar, pues debía abrir el gimnasio para recibir a sus contrincantes los cuales, en su mayoría niños, llegaban esperanzados en levarse una medalla y por lo general se iban decepcionados. El nivel de Misty era enormemente alto; por ello, no es menor el merito que Georgio hizo para lograr vencerla. Así es, el joven de ojos celestes había estado años intentando derrotar a la líder de Gimnasio Celeste solo para obtener una cita con ella, hasta que cierto día el Psiduck de Misty no quiso tener una jaqueca y la victoria fue del chico. Y valió la pena, pues hacia ya un año que Misty había pasado a ser su novia, para sorpresa de muchos, sobretodo del Tracey.

El joven de cabello verde mantuvo siempre una amistad con la pelirroja y tantas fueron sus visitas, que logró ganarse más que el cariño de parte de Daisy, la mayor de las hermanas de Misty, pasando así ser parte de la familia. Para el observador, quien ya bordeaba los 27 años, no era secreto que la pelirroja esperó por años a que su amor de infancia apareciese por el gimnasio. Pero, honrando el gran cariño que sentía por su amiga, apoyo el noviazgo que comenzó con el castaño.

Pero aquel amor platónico de infancia ya había quedado en el pasado para la pelirroja y Georgio era quien en el presente podía pasearse de la mano con tan bella mujer por las calles de la ciudad; y vaya que si se sentía orgulloso de ello, pues Misty había sobrepasado la belleza que algún día muchos habían subestimado. Aun su cabello lo conservaba corto, pero ya no estaba prisionero en una moña como cuando tenía 10 años, por lo que rozaba sus hombros dando paso a una estilizada figura marcada por unas largas piernas y delgada cintura, además de su piel blanca que dejaba resaltar aun mas el color anaranjado de su cabello y sus ojos verde mar. Si duda Georgio era un hombre afortunado, claro, si no tomamos en cuenta que Misty a penas y podía darse un día libre para disfrutarlo en su compañía, por lo que el joven solo podía visitarla mayoritariamente en el gimnasio, mas aun tras los últimos acontecimientos provenientes desde la elite nacional.

Había oído hablar de parte de los gimnasios vecinos como había estado esa inspección pokemon, la que a diferencia de la enviada por la liga de Kanto, esta había sido mucho más dura y difícil de pasar. Sin duda el nuevo fiscalizador era diferente, buscaba no tan solo que los gimnasios fueran fuertes sino que también veía el mantenimiento y el cuidado que se les daba a los pokemon. Pero como si eso no bastase, las recientes noticias sobre robos pokemon habían hecho que el grado de estrés de Misty estuviese en un punto crítico.

–¿Hola, hay alguien? –una voz se oyó desde el recibidor –¿hola…Mist….?

–¡¿Pero qué?! –Misty corrió hacia el recibidor –El fiscaliza… a no, hola Georgio…vaya, me diste un susto.

–Bueno, esperaba un "que gusto verte querido", pero creo que eso no está mal –Misty esbozó una sonrisa –traje unos dulces, los del almacén del centro, sé que te gustarán.

–Gracias… creo que debo relajarme.

–Tranquila Mist, has pasado muchas fiscalizaciones, esta también…

–Pero es diferente –dijo la pelirroja mientras cogía la bolsa con dulces y se echaba uno a la boca –ya he hablado con otros líderes, quien sea que este fiscalizando ¡no perdona faltas! Incluso en Ciudad Carmín estuvieron a punto de clausurar el lugar porque un Voltrob no hizo correctamente un trueno ¿te das cuenta lo que significa?

–Bueno tus pokemon sabe muy bien…

– ¡No! –Exclamó casi con un grito terrorífico –…es Psiduck… ¡él no sabe nadar! No sabes cuanto le he enseñado… ha sido motivos de jaquecas y no precisamente para él durante cada una de las fiscalizaciones. Pero esta vez es diferente, si no saben su especialidad me clausurarán o me quitaran mi puesto como líder ¡No quiero ni pesarlo!

–Pero Misty… –Georgio tomo el hombro de su novia y comenzó a acariciarla cariñosamente –eres buena, eso todos lo sabemos y no hablo solo como entrenadora en batallas, sino que como has criado a tus pokemon. Además Psiduck es uno de tus pokemon mas fuertes, ha aprendido a controlar su poder psíquico de manera sorprendente, el que no sepa nadar es un detalle mínimo. Y a eso súmale todo lo que has hecho por este lugar, es cosa de mirar a tu alrededor. –era verdad, el gimnasio se veía mucho mas entero que cuando Misty recién había comenzado. Había invertido mucho tiempo y dinero en remodelaciones, sobretodo a la piscina para que fuese más amplia para mayor comodidad de sus pokemon.

Misty miró a Georgio y en su interior agradeció que el joven estuviese allí para acompañarla, labor que quizás en otro tiempo habría deseado hiciesen sus hermanas, pero tras dejar a Misty como líder no quisieron volver a desempeñar tal papel y solo se dedicaron a viajar, salvo Daisy quien hace poco menos de un año había dejado el mundo de la soltería.

Georgio acompañó a la joven hasta la piscina, ya que si bien sus palabras eran reconfortantes, Misty no se rendiría con Psiduck. Una de sus metas personales era que el pokemon pato aprendiese a nadar.

Sin esperar corrió hacia la calle. Llevaba 20 minutos de retraso para su clase de literatura y ya no le quedaban excusas para decirle a su profesor de porque llegaba tarde. Lo cierto era que la cama en las mañanas se tornaba más deliciosa, además que el peinar su largo cabello rizado no era algo que tomara poco tiempo. Y como era de esperar, al llegar al aula donde debía tener su clase el profesor no la dejó pasar.

El día era bello así que se sentó en una de las bancas en el patio de la universidad, donde el cálido sol de primavera podía ser disfrutado a su antojo. Tenía mucho que estudiar, pero su vicio pudo mas y sacando una nintendo portátil, optó por distraerse un rato jugando. Hacia meses que estaba adicta a un juego rpg_: Pokémon Heart vGold_. Si, era raro quizás ver a una muchacha de 23 años perdiendo el tiempo jugando en una nintendo un juego mas bien popular entre los jóvenes menores, pero a ella poco le importaba, era su vicio y como bien sabía su novio , no había quien la despegase de allí.

Su complicada maraña de cabello castaño oscuro se mecía con el viento aunque sin desconcentrarla del juego; estaba en una etapa fundamental, había logrado pasar la región de Jotho y se disponía comenzar a explorar Kanto. Sus ojos oscuros no se despegaban de la pantalla, por lo que no notó que la hora avanzaba mas rápido de lo que pensaba. De pronto el ruido de su móvil la sobresaltó.

–¿_Helena, donde se supone que estás? ¡El certamen es ahora!_

–¿Ahora? –Observó la hora en su móvil –¡Ahhh…! ¡Voy corriendo!

Cerró la nintendo y se dispuso a correr hacia su salón. De pronto, una extraña sensación hizo que se parase en seco a medio camino. Observó hacia sus alrededores, pero no vio más que a estudiantes paseando por el patio de la universidad. Pensó que alguien la miraba.

–debe ser parecer mio. –sin esperar mas, continuó corriendo.

Los estudiantes seguían sus vidas normales en el campus, sin notar la presencia de esta despistada joven que corría casi con desesperación, y sin que ella misma notase como un hombre alto y maduro observaba sus pasos desde lejos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Lo sé, me demoré un poco en subir el primer capitulo de esto… es que me gusta revisarlo antes de publicar (revisar como mil veces) y la universidad me tiene solo algo saturada D: … **

**En fin, solo espero que esta obra que recién comienza sea de su agrado!... **

_**L' Fleur Noir**__**,**_** pretendo hacerla con romance y acción… y ya dije, pokeshipping, ahí se verá muahahah (se rie de manera malvada… jajaja).. ojalá sea de tu agrado!**

_**Andy Elric**_**, gracias por tu animo!.. Próximamente te enviaré algunos otros cap. De esta historia!. jejeje… Mil gracias por darle el visto bueno y por animarme ^^**

**En fin, agradecería comentarios de quienes se dignen a pasar por acá, criticas, sugerencias, etc etc etc… nunca están de mas y serán bien recibidas! **

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir, ¡nos vemos en la próxima! :)**


	3. capítulo 2

_**Declaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece… aunque creo que eso es obvio ¿no?**_

**Capitulo II**

**Noticias. **

–¡Ya queda menos para estar en casa Pikachu! –exclamó Ash mientras bebía un refresco a orillas de la carretera. –Solo nos queda el Gimnasio Celeste. Si, sé que fue raro pasar primero a Ciudad Plateada, pero pensé que Brock podría estar allí… y no me mires así Pikachu, debí suponer que el ser un médico pokemon no le deja tiempo para ocuparse del gimnasio y que hace años que no lo veo y que… ¡aaah ya no me tortures!

–Pikapi…

–Bueno Pikachu… Ciudad Celeste ¿Crees que Misty continúe siendo líder de gimnasio? Quizás también decidió viajar. Eso hay que verlo, ya que la nomina solo menciona a las hermanas Waterflowers como encargadas del gimnasio y no dice cual de ellas específicamente. Según lo dicho por otros lideres, este es conocido por su alto nivel. Veremos que tan bueno es. ¿Listo Pikachu? Luego de esta parada ¡hacia Pueblo Paleta!

-¡Pikachu!

Con la respuesta afirmativa de roedor el entrenador montó su motocicleta, y colocando un pequeño casco en la cabeza de Pikachu, emprendió su rumbo hacia Ciudad Celeste.

Llegó a la ciudad casi al atardecer, rogando para que alguien le abriese en el gimnasio, pues no quería dejar trabajo para el día siguiente y así emprender tranquilamente su camino a Pueblo Paleta, sin contra con que le carcomía la curiosidad por saber si Misty seguía siendo líder. Estacionó su motocicleta cerca de la puerta principal y se dispuso a entrar. Un cartel con la palabra "abierto" hizo que el joven esbozara una gran sonrisa al tiempo en que empujaba la puerta y un guardia lo detenía en la entrada

–¿Se le ofrece algo? Estamos a punto de cerrar.

Mientras tanto, en la piscina del gimnasio, Misty balanceaba los pies en el agua mientras veía con decepción como Giorgio intentaba hacer que Psiduck nadara sin ayuda del flotador.

–Déjalo, es inútil – decía la pelirroja mientras veía decepcionada al pato amarillo aletear con terror en el agua.

–Mist, no dejare que por este Psiduck te clausuren.

–Ya déjalo… el pobre igual se ve aterrado.

–¡Psayayaaayy….! –gritó el pato amarillo mientras de un impulso saltó hacia la cabeza de Giorgio y luego hacia la orilla de la piscina para así salir del recinto lo mas rápido posible.

–¡¿Pero que?!...¡Aaay mi cara Misty, araño mi cara!

–¡¿Psiduck donde vas?! ...¡Uy este pato no tiene remedio! –dijo al joven ignorando los alaridos de dolor de su novio, al momento en que se levantaba rápidamente y salía tras su pokemon. Era increíble lo rápido que el pequeño pato corría cuando se trataba de arrancar del agua.

En la entrada Ash intentaba pasar hacia el interior del gimnasio, pero el guardia, cada vez mas autoritario en su tono, no le permitía avanzar.

–Le digo que debo entrar, ¿que no entiende?

– Ya le dije, vuelva mañana ¿Qué no entiende que ya se terminó el horario de atención de este gimnasio?, váyase que si no obedece, llamare a la oficial…

–¡¿Acaso quiere una batalla?! Por favor, debo entrar, soy de la eli….

–¿Pikachu? –interrumpe el roedor amarillo al ver a un Psiduck aterrado corriendo hacia la salida del gimnasio, donde ellos se encontraban llamando la atención del moreno de manera casi automática.

–¿Eh? Ese no es… ¿Psiduck?

–¡Pikapi!... –pikachu no dudó en saltar del hombro del entrenador y se detuvo frente al aterrado pato mientras Ash se inclinaba para verlo mas de cerca.

–¡O...oi... oiga no intente llevarse a ese pokemon!–decía el guardia inútilmente ya que Ash estaba muy concentrado casi devorándose con la mirada al aterrado pato, que no sabía ya si era peor estar en la piscina, o ser una especie de pieza de museo para ese extrañamente familiar moreno.

–¿Me recuerdas Psiduck? – el pokemon lo miró atentamente mientras Pikachu, en su idioma, hacia ver quien era ese extraño que de pronto se había cruzado en su desesperada fuga. Estaban en eso cuando los rápidos pasos de otra persona indicaron que ya no eran los únicos en la entrada del lugar.

–¡Psiduck no vayas tan rápido deten…! ¿ah? –La pelirroja se detuvo abruptamente al ver como su pokemon conversaba animadamente con un roedor amarillo, mientras un extraño en cuclillas los miraba atentamente –Yo… este es…

El joven moreno se levantó lentamente ante la mirada sorprendida y descolocada de la muchacha. No lo podía creer, habían pasado años desde la última vez que se habían visto y ya poco quedaba del niño de 10 años que rescató del rio. Había crecido bastante, ya no llevaba esa gorra tan característica dejando su cabello al descubierto, luciendo algo más corto que de niño aunque aun con esos rastros de desorden. Los años de entrenamiento se hacían notar en su físico, debía tener piernas duras y fuertes, aunque eran tapadas con unos jeans gastados; sus hombros lucían mas anchos, y su camisa ajustada a su tostada piel cubierta solo por una chaqueta de cuero negra, lo hacían un espectáculo agradable para cualquier vista femenina .

La muchacha no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a cambios y eso saltaba a la vista para el maestro, a pesar de que en ese instante, el aspecto de la joven no era el mas presentable para un rencuentro de tamaña envergadura (o al menos eso pensó ella en ese instante), pues su cabello algo desordenado y sus shorts desgastados que dejaban ver la parte superior de un traje de baño azul, no era algo con que se considerara viese "decente".

Al ver el claro bochorno inicial de la líder de gimnasio, el moreno esbozó una sonrisa que no hizo más que convencer a Misty que si era el mismo Ash con el que viajó, pues aun ese gesto demostraba la picardía que de niño tuvo haciendo brillar aun más sus ojos caramelo.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo Misty…

El laboratorio lucía algo lúgubre gracias al clima, que tristemente hacia juego con el estado anímico de ambos investigadores producto de sus más recientes descubrimientos.

Había sido una mera casualidad, algo que habrían preferido que siguiese en las sombras, que a ninguno, nieto ni abuelo, le habría gustado saliese a la luz; pero aunque sonase pretencioso, Gary sabía que el camino de investigador que había escogido lo llevaría tarde o temprano a hacer algún hallazgo de proporciones, algo que podría cambiar el mundo pokemon de la noche a la mañana, par bien o para mal dependiendo si la información caía o no en manos equivocadas.

El castaño observaba de lejos como su abuelo manipulaba el pequeño objeto con sumo cuidado, aunque bien sabia que aquella piedra no se rompería. Quizás lo más delicado era aquella pluma que estaba pegada a ella casi de manera insistente, como si alguien quisiera marcar su sello a través de ella indicando que era de su propiedad. Una pluma que perfectamente pudo haber caído desde lo alto producto de algún nido pokemon que quedase cercano. Pero era algo diferente, el color era especial, brillaba.

Samuel se levantó de su asiento con un aspecto que claramente reflejaba cansancio. Sabía que si se enteraban que ellos tenían el objeto estaban perdidos, pero era un descubrimiento demasiado grande como para no compartirlo… o no pedir ayuda.

–No podemos escondernos como ratas.

–Es muy peligroso el terreno que estamos pisando Gary. Estamos ante algo que es completamente desconocido y…

–Abuelo, he pasado muchas cosas desde que comencé como entrenador a los diez años y luego como investigador. Estoy acostumbrado… podemos lidiar con esto.

–Es diferente hijo. –Samuel sabia que su nieto era obstinado, y que haría todo lo posible por intentar llegar hasta el fondo del misterio en el cual ahora se veían inmersos –Esta roca solo hace reacción con la pluma que estaba junto a ella. Y la pluma… no pertenece a un pokemon como los que conocemos.

–Ya hemos sabido de pokemon legendarios, debe ser uno de ellos o quizás una especie que aun no se descubre…

–…O bien algo mucho más poderoso. Gary, mejor que nadie sabemos que el mundo esta lleno de misterios y que si esto cae en manos equivocadas…

–Ya esta cayendo en esas manos y lo sabes.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente. El castaño los había visto, aquellas personas de negro rastreando el lugar, como inmovilizaban a esa pobre oficial que intentaba solo pedirles sus identificaciones, como lo persiguieron luego que el sacó aquella pequeña roca con la pluma pegada a ella. Si no fuese por el buen estado físico que poseía, además de la ayuda de sus fieles pokemon, quizás nunca habría vuelto a ver a su abuelo. Ese objeto no era cualquier cosa.

–No podremos con esto solos Gary…

–Lo se. –El joven miró por la ventana. Unos alegres pokemon se veían en ese inmenso jardín que colindaba con la pradera en la cual habitaban. Amaba ese lugar, y a pesar de que cuando niño quiso salir a recorrer el mundo no había otro sitio en el cual quisiese pasar el resto de su vida. Su familia y sus mejores recuerdos estaban en aquel pequeño pueblo; si no hacia algo, tarde o temprano correrían peligro, los encontrarían. Ni podía permitirlo. –Crees que…

–Primero debemos recolectar un poco mas de información. Luego, llamaremos a quien tengamos que llamar.

–Has cambiado mucho. – dijo el entrenador, quien observaba a Misty con una sonrisa de pies a cabeza –Estabas entrenando con Psiduck ¿verdad?

–Eeh… si, claro con Psiduck…vaya… Ash no lo creo… ¿eres tu de verdad?...

–¡Señorita Misty! –Interrumpe el guardia –este hombre intentaba pasar al gimnasio insistentemente, pensé en llamar a la oficial…

–¡Ya le dije que tenia que entrar! ¿Ve?; ¡La líder me conoce!

–¡Ya basta! –Reaccionó Misty –Ash, es un gusto verte pero… el guardia solo hacia su trabajo. Aun así, debió avisarme que alguien aguardaba en la entrada.

–Lo siento señorita.

–¡Pikapi! –interrumpió Pikachu saltando alegremente en los brazos de Misty.

–¡Vaya Pikachu, cuanto tiempo!... aun conservas la energía de siempre, ¡te ves bien!… pero… Ash, dime, ¿que trae por acá? Son años son saber de ti ¿Cómo has estado? Por Dios, tenemos tanto que hablar, la última vez que te vi fue por televisión en la final de la elite, pero… ¡cuéntame, es que no creo que estés frente a mi!

–Eeeh… bueno… –Ash se rascó la cabeza, sin duda ese gesto aun lo conservaba de niño –he venido hasta aquí por trabajo…

–Y entonces aprovechaste de pasar a visitarme.

–La verdad, es que por trabajo estoy acá, en este gimnasio. –Registró un bolsillo dentro de su chaqueta y sacó una avanzada pokedex plateada –Soy el fiscalizador enviado por la elite, debo supervisar los gimnasios de la región de Kanto, era obvio que tendría que pasar por Celeste.

–Aaah ya veo… así que tú eres el inspector. Bueno, no pensé que llegaría tan tarde, esperaba la inspección para mañana. Pasa.

La desilusión de Misty fue demasiado evidente. El ver a su amigo de infancia la había puesto estúpidamente descolocada y feliz, sin duda no esperaba su visita, pero la reacción que había tenido ahora o era ni remotamente la que alguna vez se planteo al pensar si volvía a ver a su antiguo compañero de viaje. Pensaba que lo regañaría por esas esperas eternas por las llamadas que nunca legaron, por las visitas jamás recibidas, por el abandono del que se hacia llamar su mejor amigo. Pero nada de eso pasó, pues lejos de sentir repudio, la invadió una alegría que hace mucho no sentía, sin contar el nerviosismo y el sudor que había comenzado a sentir en sus manos y que la había prácticamente paralizado. Pero era simple trabajo, y sobre todo ese mar de sentimientos, la desilusión se hizo presente. Ash ya no era su amigo, menos de cinco minutos le bastaron para comprenderlo.

La joven dirigió a maestro hacia el pasillo principal donde se encontraban los acuarios. Sin duda el lugar había cambiado, se veía que había un cuidado extra que en años anteriores. Sin mayor demora, Ash sacó una tablet y comenzó a hacer anotaciones apenas dirigiéndole la palabra a su vieja amiga.

–Veo que remodelaron –Dijo el moreno –¿Cuantas veces al día alimentan a los pokemon?

–Tres veces.

–¿Y lo haces sola?

–A veces tengo ayuda.

–¿A veces? ¿Son miembros del gimnasio?

–No necesariamente.

–Entonces no son especialistas.

–Pero me ayudan bastante bien…

–¿A qué hora recibes a los combatientes?

–Desde las 11 am hasta las 5 pm horario continuado. Y agradecería que no me interrumpie…

–¿Y si vienen varios entrenadores?

–Casi nunca vienen varios a la vez. Por favor no me…

–Pero puede pasar.

–¿Pasar qué? Nunca viene vario a la vez. Por favor no….

–Así que no dejas descansar a tus pokemon.

–¡Ya dije que nunca vienen mucho a la vez!... y enserio no me inte…

–Irresponsabilidad con la salud de su equipo… –dijo el moreno mientras lo anotaba en su Tablet.

–¡¿Oye que te pasa? claro preocupo por la salud de mis pokemon!… –Pikachu descendió de los brazos de la entrenadora mientras la pelirroja comenzaba a colocar su cara a tono de su cabello.

–Y dime, ¿no hay líder sustituto? –Ash ignoraba por completo la actitud de Misty. Al parecer los años estaban haciendo olvidar que la postura la cual estaba tomando como fiscalizador, no era la apropiada para una joven cuyo carácter podría haber provocado una guerra mundial.

–Siempre están mis hermanas.

–Pero no las veo por acá.

–Es que ahora están ocupadas en sus otros trabajos. Violeta esta en su revista de modas, Lili en su película y Daisy con Tracey esperando a su bebé.

–Ya veo, así que tienen otros… espera, ¿dijiste bebé?

–Si, bebé.

–¡¿Con Tracey?!... ¡¿ el mismo Tracey que conozco?!

–Si. Para tu gran información señor fiscalizador, Tracey se caso hace como un año y no digas que no se te invitó porque tratamos todos de localizarte pero nadie sabía tu paradero. ¡Pero que buen amigo eres! –Los sarcasmos no se hacían esperar, la actitud que había adoptado el maestro distaba cada vez más de lo que la tolerancia de Misty podía soportar. Ahora si el escenario se parecía mas a lo que la pelirroja había imaginado al reunirse con el morocho una vez mas.

–No lo creo… Tracey... ¿con hijos? Y que sigue, Brock esta de novio con la enfermera Joy?

–La verdad es que no con Joy, con Iris.

–Iris… ¿Que iris?

–_Esa_ Iris

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Iris?! ¡¿Te refieres a Iris?!... ¡¿Y como Diablos Brock la conoció?! –De un momento a otro la petulancia de Ash había desaparecido, dejando solo paso a la sorpresa que las noticias que Misty le estaba dando. ¿Brock con Iris? Sin duda habían pasado mucho años desde que él había perdido comunicación con sus amigos; pero aun así, el profesor Oak, con quien siempre mantuvo contacto, nunca había mencionado tamañas noticias ¿Por qué lo excluyeron de esa manera? El hecho de no poder ir a visarlos por su trabajo, no quitaba que no quisiese saber ese tipo de acontecimientos tan extraños, por decir lo menos.

–Si es que estás pensando porque ni el profesor Oak te dijo algo, es porque fuera del envío pokemon, tú no tenias mas contacto con Pueblo Paleta.

Eso era cierto, apenas y cruzaba palabras con Samuel y su madre.

–Y en cuanto a Iris y Brock, deberías recordar que ella a pesar de ser una entrenadora dragón, tiene conocimientos de medicina pokemon. Ate los cabos señor _gran_ maestro pokemon, ¡claro! si es que tu gran cabezota sabe como hacerlo.

–Y tú sigues siendo tan antipática como siempre Misty…

–¿Yo antipática? ¡Mírate tu Ash Ketchum! Vienes aquí después de años y con una actitud totalmente petulante por motivos _laborales_, y sin siquiera preguntar por los que antes hacías llamar tus amigos.

–Pero…

–¡Pero nada! –Había sido suficiente, Misty ya estaba furiosa –¡Muy supervisor de la elite serás, pero no aguantare a personas mal educadas en mi gimnasio, ni mucho menos a uno como tú! Si vas a venir a verme, que sea con un mínimo de cortesía, pues han pasado años que no te veo, años en que siquiera esperé una llamada tuya, años en que te extrañaba y…

–¿Misty pasa algo? –interrumpe una tercera voz. Era Giorgio quien había ido a curarse los rasguños de Psiduck y había escuchado los gritos furiosos de la pelirroja.

–¿Y ahora este quien es?

–¡Mas respeto Ketchum, es mi novio!

Un silencio se hizo notar en ese pasillo ¿dijo novio acaso? Si sus oídos no lo habían engañado, Misty estaba de novia con... eso. No tenia pinta de buen entrenador, era flacucho, completamente normal. Misty a su lado se veía como un pokemon legendario, mientras él era un simple Diglet.

–¿Llegué en mal momento? –dijo Giorgio.

–No querido Misty esbozó un suspiro y dirigiéndole una sonrisa castaño agregó –Él es Ash Ketchum, fiscalizador pokemon y… un viejo conocido.

Giorgio estiró la mano hacia Ash, quien respondió con desagrado. Tras esto, el novio de la pelirroja decidió que ya era hora de partir a casa y dejar que el fiscalizador hiciese su trabajo. Ash lo siguió con la mirada ¿novio de Misty? Aun no lo creía, ¿qué había hecho ese tipejo para merecer una mujer como ella? Pues no podía negar lo que su vista veía, Misty se había transformado en una bella mujer, deseable para cualquiera. Se planteó incluso que si no supiera que era la misma Misty que el conocía, haría todo lo posible por quitársela a ese debilucho, pues sabia que su arrastre con las mujeres era bastante y no debía esforzarse tanto para ello. Pero no se arriesgaría, aun recordaba los golpes que la joven le solía propiciar y no se expondría a ellos.

Tras despedir a su novio, Misty invitó al moreno al sector de la piscina, puesto que debía inspeccionar los ataques de lo pokemon del gimnasio y ese era el mejor lugar. La entrenadora llamó a sus compañeros de batalla, de los cuales Ash elegiría unos cuantos al azar y los probaría.

No fue tan terrible como ella pensaba, pues sus pokemon eran bien entrenados y aunque Psiduck no supiese nadar, Ash conocía lo suficiente a ese pato como para saber que sus ataques psíquicos eran casi invencibles.

–Bueno, creo que debo irme.

–Y… ¿no me dirás que tal estoy?

–Bueno, a diferencia de los demás gimnasios, tu nivel es muy alto… excesivo. Trata de no ser tan dura con los entrenadores, no has entregado una medalla en meses.

–No quiero ser como mis hermanas que le daban medallas a niños tontos que usaban gorras.

–No estoy diciendo que las regales y… ¡oye, ese niño tonto te esta fiscalizando!

Se observaron con furia unos minutos, Ash no entendía como con el paso de los años Misty tenia un carácter peor que como la recodaba, si seguía así, tendría canas prematuras. La muchacha por su parte, no lograba comprender como ese niño, un petulante y obstinado, había llegado a ser miembro de la elite y ahora estaba supervisándola.

Si las miradas matasen, esa escena habría sido casi sádica. Pero los ojos aguamarina de Misty se fueron ablandando en la misma medida que Ash comenzaba a esbozar una sonrisa para que, sin darse cuenta, terminaran riendo a carcajadas tras esa extraña tarde. Y fue como el ambiente tenso desapareció para dar paso a un cálido abrazo.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, amiga Misty

No supo porque, pero la palabra amiga movió algo que la pelirroja creía muerto.

–Y cuéntame, ¿cuanto tiempo estarás en Ciudad Celeste? –preguntaba la pelirroja mientras aseaba la loza que durante la cena habían ensuciado. Si en algo Ash no había cambiado, era su gran amor hacia la comida, y prediciendo esta característica, la joven se esmeró en preparar una cena digna de un rencuentro. El problema era que Misty nunca pudo cocinar de la mejor manera por lo que el desastre dejado en la cocina fue de proporciones, el pollo en el horno terminó por quemarse y las verduras por re cocerse, así que la mejor opción fue una pizza a domicilio.

Por su parte Ash no podía quitare la vista a su vieja amiga, no podía creer que Misty fuese tan buena como para inclusive darle de cenar pesar de que se haba alejado tanto tiempo. Era verdad, la vida de maestro había hecho que sacrificase lo que en sus inicios consideraba fundamental, pero es la vida que había escogido, lo que le apasionaba y si bien estaba viviendo una velada agradable (que habría matado por extenderla un par de días mas) él debía seguir su camino.

–Me marcho mañana por la mañana –dijo ante la mirada apenada de su amiga –de hecho, ya estoy retrasado. Solo quedan dos semanas para terminar mi visita en Kanto y volver a ciudad trigal. Pensaba pasarme unos días con mama, para después llegar relajado a la ciudad y hacer todo ese papeleo sin apuros.

–Vaya un Ash responsable, quien lo diría… –dijo en todo de burla la joven –…quien te vio y quien te ve Ketchum.

Tras eso decidieron ver la televisión. Sin duda eso era nuevo para ambos, nunca en sus viajes había sido un panorama sentarse a comer palomitas en busca de una película, pero era algo que Misty acostumbraba a hacer cuando le quedaba algún espacio en su apretada agenda, por lo que Ash no le quedó otra que acompañarla. Además, no era que la conversación entre ellos haya gozado de una gran fluidez, pues el moreno no solo era mas responsable, sino que los años también le habían quitado un tanto su capacidad comunicativa.

_"Y estas son las últimas noticias de Kanto: Un extraño dirigible se ha visto merodeando el cielo de Ciudad Celeste. Se le pide a los habitantes que se mantengan en sus hogares, pues no se sabe si se trata de un ciudadano común, o la banda que esta en busca de pokemon…"_

–Vaya, me recuerda a cuando tuvimos nuestra primera batalla con el Equipo Rocket en Ciudad Verde– dijo Ash.

–No lo había pensado… pero estos robos son mas sofisticados, no como el Equipo Rocket que solíamos enfrentar de niños, donde siempre había una evidencia de que eran ellos los ladrones.

–Si pero creo…–¡PAF!

La conversación de los jóvenes fue interrumpida con un gran estruendo proveniente desde el techo del Gimnasio. Sin dudarlo, ambos jóvenes corrieron hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la piscina ¿serian los ladrones pokemon? No se equivocaban. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ingresar al recinto y ver una multitudinaria cantidad de personas vestidas de negro ubicadas por todo el lugar y algunas con jaulas donde estaban encerrados varios de los pokemon del recinto.

Misty ahogó un grito de terror.

–Pero si es una de las líderes mas fuertes de Kanto –dijo uno de los hombres –Supongo que puedes regalarnos estos pokemon, como eres tan buena podrás capturar mas.

–¡Suelten esos pokemon! –gritó Ash.

–¿Tú no eres el campeón de esta región? Eres un joven muy famoso… quizás puedas pasarnos a tus pokemon también, como a ese Pikachu que tienes a tu lado, he escuchado que es muy fuerte.

–¡Ni de broma!, ¡Pikachu, usa impactrueno ahora!

El roedor amarillo se disponía a atacar cuando otro gran estruendo sorprendió a los jóvenes. Un gran dirigible se posiciono sobre el gimnasio al momento en que una gran compuerta se abrió desde el aparato, saliendo un denso humo que inundó el lugar.

–¡Pikachu, no te alejes!

–¡Pikapi! –gritaba el roedor mientras intentaba acercarse a su entrenador y aferrarse lo mas fuerte posible a él, mientras el moreno sacando una de sus pokebolas desde su cinturón, se apresuró en disipar todo el humo del lugar.

Un fuerte Nowtocl agitó sus alas dejando al descubierto el horrible panorama que ofrecía el ahora desértico gimnasio. Misty calló de rodillas al suelo

–No están –su voz apenas era audible –esta todo... vacío…

–Misty yo...–decía Ash mientras se inclinaba donde su amiga –Lo siento…. No pude hacer nada….

–Yo… –balbuceaba la pelirroja –como pasó…. Mis… –no pudo decir mas y aferrándose al joven, lloró desconsolada.


	4. capítulo 3

_**Declaimer:**__** Ni pokemon, ni Mario Bros me pertenecen, ambos son de Nintendo…y por si acaso, tampoco le estoy haciendo propaganda a los juegos de esta compañía! Si ambos salen nombrados en este fic es pura coincidencia… y porque ¿Quién no ha jugado Mario? **_

**Capítulo III**

**Siguiendo órdenes.**

El joven peli verde corría lo más rápido posible por las calles de Ciudad Celeste. Había recibido hace un par de días el llamado de una de sus cuñadas solicitando que la mayor de las hermanas Waterflowers se presentase en el gimnasio. Daisy, quien ya bordeaba los 7 meses de embarazo, no dudó ni un minuto en viajar a su ciudad natal, por lo que Tracey no tuvo más opción que acompañarla.

El joven de unos 27 años se paró jadeante frente a la comisaría de la oficial Jenny. La peli azul había solicitado que un miembro del gimnasio se hiciera presente lo antes posible en el lugar, pues algo se había encontrado con respecto al gran atraco ocurrido en el hogar de las Waterflowers

–¡Por fin alguien aparece! –dijo la oficial algo exasperada

–Lo siento… es que Daisy casi tuvo una ataque de nervios al ver el gimnasio… Lily y Violet están junto a Misty tranquilizándola…

–Vaya, Misty vio todo ¿verdad?

–Así es… –respiró un poco producto de la reciente carrera que había dado hasta la comisaría y continuó. –…pero que fue…

–Claro, espérame un segundo –Jenny encendió una especie de radio y hablo a través de ella –oficial Marcos, oficial Marcos, por favor traiga lo que se encontró hace un rato en la ruta Celeste- Carmín –A los minutos, un oficial llegó casi corriendo con una pequeña bolsa en sus manos –mira, ¿vez lo que esto significa?

–¿Una _R_?

–Así es, una letra _R_… pensamos que puede ser obra de alguna organización o algo por el estilo ¿No sabes de alguna que pueda usar esta letra símbolo? En mis cortos años en Kanto no he sabido de ninguna y…

-¡Ya se oficial! –Interrumpió Tracey –... ¡el Equipo Rocket!

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

–¡Es imposible! –Dijo Misty golpeando la mesa de la cocina donde estaba junto a sus hermanas –¡Esos son demasiado estúpidos como para planear un asalto de tal magnitud!

–Calma feíta, los muebles no tienen la culpa, trata de beber algo…

–¡Como quieres que me calme Violet si mi gimnasio está sin ningún pokemon! , gracias a Dios tenia 3 de ellos en mi cinturón… ¡pero ninguno de los otros está, como me dices que me calme! Y el Equipo Rocket, eran unos imbéciles sin talento para robar, ¿cómo pueden haber sido ellos…?

–Hay una posibilidad. –Interrumpió Ash entrando en la cocina –Nosotros no sabemos como es realmente esa organización.

–Estás delirando Ketchum, peleamos contra ellos casi a diario durante nuestros viajes y…

–Ellos eran solo tres Misty. –dijo el joven en un tono serio –A lo mas en nuestros viajes nos encontramos con otros seis o siete; además, tú me contabas de algunos que venían a retarte al gimnasio ¿no es así? Solo piensa, puede que ellos hayan sido una tropa de perdedores, pero hay alguien detrás guiándolos, alguien que les proporcionaba el dinero suficiente como para que se hicieran hasta de las maquinarias más increíbles y pudiesen atacar.

–¿Tú como sabes eso? –preguntó Tracey.

–La Liga ha estado investigando esa organización durante años. Siempre habían sido asaltos pequeños, como los que veíamos de niños, pero de un tiempo hasta ahora esos han cesado casi por completo, dando paso a estos como los que Misty fue víctima. A la liga casi no le cabe duda que son ellos.

–Y… ¿tú investigas eso? –preguntó Tracey.

–Te equivocas, solo pertenezco al comité de los trece. Soy maestro pokemon, fiscalizamos gimnasios, lugares de entrenamientos, torneos, etcétera. Para el asunto de robos pokemon y todo eso, hay otro departamento. Aunque así como están las cosas, lo mas probable es que los maestros debamos intervenir.

–Vaya, veo que el pequeño mocoso ha crecido –dijo en tono divertido Lily, tratando de suavizar el ambiente. Era verdad Ash había crecido, aunque en un minuto Misty quiso negárselo a si misma, el que estaba frente a sus ojos tenia poco y nada del Ash que fue su gran amigo de niña.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron si mayores noticias. El moreno se lo pasaba entrando y saliendo del gimnasio, haciendo llamadas y enviando correos. Se sentía inútil, de niño habría salido en busca de los villanos y junto a su equipo pokemon los habría capturado salvando el gimnasio de su amiga, pero no pensó que el ser un maestro de la elite y dependiente de la liga, lo limitaría solo a hacer de intermediario y casi un vigilante de lo ocurrido en Celeste. Pikachu fue el único que podía ver lo frustrado que se encontraba su amo.

Pasaban los días y de los pokemon de Misty, nada. Triste se veía Psyduck y Marill caminando por el gimnasio, mientras que Gyarados daba vueltas solo en la gran piscina que ahora solo lo albergaba a él. El ver este triste escenario solo hacia que la furia y frustración de Ash aumentara a niveles casi inimaginables, sumado a que el fin de sus vacaciones de manera abrupta. No había podido concretar su viaje a Pueblo Paleta y sería otro año más sin ver a su madre ni a sus pokemon en persona.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –la voz de la pelirroja fue sorpresiva. Había encontrado un lugar dentro del gimnasio donde podía ordenar sus pensamientos tal y como lo hacia desde el balcón de su departamento todas las mañanas, solo que acá no tenia una visión de niños corriendo por las calles o mujeres despidiendo a sus esposos por las mañanas, solo veía la quietud del agua de la gran piscina del gimnasio desde lo alto del trampolín en la penumbra de la noche, lo cual agradecía en el alma tras los complicados días que había tenido desde que llegó a esa ciudad.

–Claro –mintió –Solo quería estar un minuto a solas. No podía dormir.

–Yo tampoco –dijo la pelirroja tomando cuidadosamente asiento tras el muchacho –Suelo venir acá cuando algo me molesta y necesito pensar… o bien voy a otro lugar a las afueras de Celeste, aunque claro, no es opción a estas horas de la noche. –Un incómodo silencio se produjo entre ambos muchachos. Misty había notado muy bien que ya no existía entre ambos la misma confianza que tenían en la infancia, a pesar de que previo al asalto habían pasado un rato agradable. Sabía que había una gran posibilidad de que realmente el muchacho estuviese solo queriendo estar a solas, como también puede que le estuviese mintiendo, quien sabe, ella ya no lo conocía.

Tras unos minutos, decidió romper un poco el hielo, pues sabía que Ash no haría ni el más mínimo esfuerzo para dejar fluir una conversación

–Durante la mañana telefonearon de Pueblo Paleta. –El moreno levantó la mirada; bien, tenia su atención –El Profesor Oak dijo que necesitaba que Tracey volviera al laboratorio lo antes posible y que yo fuese con él… creo que de algo quiere hablarme. –¿Y eso le importaba? Le tenía sin cuidado los planes de Misty y Tracey –Lily y Violet se quedarán a cargo del gimnasio mientras nosotros vamos hacia allá ¿tú que harás, vendrás con nosotros? –Ir a Pueblo Paleta, sin duda una idea bastante atrayente para el maestro, pero a su vez muy alejada.

–Lo siento Misty. Con todo esto de los robos supongo que lo mejor es que regrese a Ciudad Trigal y ver qué acciones tomará el concejo.

–Comprendo… –otro incomodo silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos, luego la pelirroja continuo – a tu madre le habría encantado verte

¿Madre? ¿Cómo es que ella sabia lo que Delia quería?, era obvio que Misty había tenido más contacto con su pueblo natal, de lo que él en años

–Misty yo…

–No digas nada Ash –interrumpió la joven al tiempo en que se incorporaba –Por mucho que queramos, las cosas ya no son como solían ser. La gente cambia, maduramos y eso es algo inevitable. Tu madre comprenderá, lo sé, pero… –suspiró –Ash, fue un gusto verte, y siquiera por un segundo tener la ilusión de que podríamos retomar la amistad que teníamos de niños, pero eso es mentira, más aun con todo lo que ha pasado. –Al moreno le asombraba la sinceridad con la que se expresaba la pelirroja, él también había sentido lo mismo, pero nunca pensó que el escucharlo de ella iba a calar tan hondo en su pecho ¿Qué era esa punzada? ¿Dolor acaso? Que extraño, pues pensaba que ya se había hecho inmune a ese tipo de cosas; las distancias y sus múltiples viajes habían hecho de él un hombre más bien frío con las demás personas, pero nunca pensó que con Misty sería diferente. Ella lo había visto en sus inicios, en cierta manera había sido su guía al comienzo de ese largo camino que lo llevo a coronarse como campeón y maestro pokemon. Sin duda el hecho de que la joven declarase abiertamente que ya no tenían nada que ver, era algo que hasta le parecía absurdo desde sus sentimientos, pero razonablemente estaba en lo correcto. La vida había continuado y ya no podía volver atrás.

La pelirroja no tardó en bajar desde lo alto del trampolín y desaparecer en la penumbra. Le había dolido mucho el reconocer que Ash ya no era quien solía ser, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a la idea y lo había asimilado mucho antes de que el apareciera; pero que apareciese de la noche a la mañana allí, con la misma sonrisa pícara (que puede que haya sido lo único que conservaba de su niñez junto al cabello alborotado), habían hecho renacer en ella la esperanza de que podría tener de vuelta a quien consideró uno de sus principales pilares en su vida, aun mas importante que cualquiera de sus hermanas, o que el mismo Giorgio en la actualidad. Pero ya no era así y verlo con esa actitud fría, la había hecho sentir una vez más como esa niña de 12 años mientras se despedía de él en aquel sendero, desilusionada por no seguir con sus aventuras. Pero debía enfocarse, ya no había cabida a sentimentalismos y el mismo Ash con sus actos se lo había hecho notar. Debía velar por sus responsabilidades, debía salvar su gimnasio y obviamente, tenía que encontrar sus pokemon. Esa era su prioridad.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

–Estás obsesionada con ese juego – Dijo la joven mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos.

–¿Y que tiene de malo, acaso nunca has querido distraerte con algo que no sea un libro o un ensayo de la universidad?... por lo menos no juego _Mario Bros_ desde mi netbook.

–Ok, ese fue un golpe bajo… ¡pero es que _Pokemon_! Helena… ¡estás jugando _Pokemon_! Y encima en horas de clases, es como el colmo…

–¡Bah! Es solo en clases que me siento aburrida.

La carcajada no se hizo esperar, pues la discusión no podía ser mas estúpida ¿debatiendo por un juego? Se supone que ese tipo de cosas se debían dejar para los pequeños de 10 a 12 años, quizás algún adolescente, pero en estudiantes universitarias si que era algo anómalo. Pero puede que su amiga tuviese razón, Helena estaba algo obsesionada con el juego y no podía negarlo, como tampoco podía negar que el jugarlo relajaba sus nervios y su constante estrés, sobretodo aquel día que había sido especialmente agitado. Anhelaba su cama.

Pero las palabras de Alexa invitándola a tomar helado fue algo que interrumpió abruptamente su reflexión y sin duda quebró esas ganas inmediatas de ir a descansar. Un helado es algo que no podía rechazar.

–Oye Helena, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

–Claro, dime.

–Es sobre ese medallón que siempre llevas. Estaba observandolo ¿qué significa la sigla que esta tras él?

–Eh… – Helena se miró el medallón que colgaba de su cuello. Lo traía desde que era una niña, había sido un obsequio de su madre cuando cumplió los 10 años y desde ese minuto nunca más se separó de él. En la parte delantera figuraba una linda piedra color verde esmeralda adornado con pequeños detalles impresos en el metal donde se posaba. En la parte trasera estaba la inscripción que decía su amiga – ¿Te refieres a _Adzu_? Pues no se... mi madre dice que es herencia familiar, así que tienen que ser las iniciales de mi bisabuela o algo así.

–Vaya, llevas ese collar y nunca te has preocupado por saber que significan las letras grabadas en él.

–fue un regalo de mi madre Alexa, ¿quiere verlo? – la joven de anteojos asintió por lo que Helena no tardó en quitarse el medallón y pasándoselo agregó – Nunca me dijo que era lo que traía escrito, solo insistió en que lo cuidara y que algún día sabría bien qué hacer con él.

–Eso suena a película de misterio

–No tanto. O sea, eso vienen diciendo todas las generaciones que lo han tenido, así que supongo que cuando tenga una hija, a los 10 años se lo daré y le diré lo mismo. Creo que a eso se refieren

–Igual es lindo, parece pieza de museo.

–Por eso lo llevo a pesar de que pesa un poco.

Luego de examinar el collar, Alexa se dispuso a entregárselo a su amiga, pero en un descuido el medallón se soltó de las manos de la joven y rodó por el suelo hacia una poza de agua.

–Pero que… ¡Alexa ten más cuidado! – la morena se apresuró en ir tras la joya, mientras su amiga se quedaba mirándola algo descolocada.

–Tranquila, es solo un poco de agua y tierra, no… – en eso ambas muchachas quedaron estáticas al ver como un colorido pajarillo se había posado cerca del medallón y lo observaba con atención.

–El pájaro se lo va a llevar… –murmuró Helena, al tiempo en que el pequeño seguía observando curioso la joya y ponía una de sus patas sobre él – por tu culpa ese pájaro se lo llevará…

–Eres escandalosa, no soportaría el peso, si es un pequeño pajarillo – tras decir esto Alexa se apresuró a espantar al ave quien desapareció volando al momento en que su amiga se acercaba y cogía el medallón.

–Mamá me mataría. – Murmuraba al tiempo en que lo limpiaba con sumo cuidado – Al menos no tiene ni un rasguño. – Con delicadeza descubrió su cuello y posó nuevamente el medallón en su lugar. En eso una fría brisa caló hasta lo más hondo de ambas muchachas, dándoles calosfríos. El clima cambió, de un radiante sol de día primaveral, un viento frÍo se abrió paso y las nubes comenzaron a cubrir el cielo de gris.

–Creo que ya no podremos tomar helado – dijo Helena muy a su pesar.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

El regreso a Ciudad Trigal fue diferente a como o había planeado y mucho más silencioso que al momento de partir. No había podido concretar los planes de ir a ver a su madre, mucho menos ver a sus pokemon en persona.

–Deben odiarme – pensó el entrenador mientras tiraba las llaves sobre el mesón que dividía la cocina estilo americano de su living. Acongojado se recostó en el sofá gris que adornaba su departamento y tirando sus zapatillas, decidió que era un momento propicio para descansar.

Pikachu solo lo miraba. Sabía que las cosas no habían resultado como a los 10 años él y su amo soñaban, pero que se le iba a hacer, se tenían el uno al otro, debían apoyarse y cumplir con lo que exigía el título que tanto les había costado conseguir. El roedor dejó que Ash descansase unos minutos y luego le golpeó la cabeza con su cola en señal de que debía realizar las tareas pendientes. El maestro comprendió el mensaje. Muy a su pesar volvió a tomar las llaves de su motocicleta y se dirigió al edificio de la elite.

El ambiente que había en el gran rascacielos no era el mejor. Las personas iban y venían de un lado a otro, algunos haciendo llamados telefónicos y enviando mensajes sin parar, mientras otros al ver al moreno murmullaban. Era oficial, ya se habían enterado de los últimos acontecimientos.

Llegó al piso donde los maestros se reunían, y vio que los ánimos tampoco eran los mejores. A penas puso un pie fuera del ascensor, la secretaria se le acercó con una cara de espanto y de preocupación.

–¿Qué creían, que unos ladrones me harían daño? – dijo Ash sin esperar a que la mujer esbozara palabra alguna.

–Claro que no, pero las cosas han empeorado desde que te fuiste de Celeste – interrumpió Lance, quien había salido de su oficina apenas vio arribar al moreno.

–¿En dos días? Imposible…

–Han asaltado el gimnasio de Cuidad Plateada.

La noticia le sentó como un balde de agua fría. Hace años que no veía a Brock, y sabía bien que el ya ni era el líder oficia del gimnasio, pero su familia seguía a cargo por lo que era obvio que igual el problema le afectaba directamente. El entrenador tomó asiento en uno de los sillones que estaban en la sala de espera y se revolvió su cabello en señal de preocupación. Se sentía inútil, y directamente responsable por lo ocurrido. Quizás, si hubiese actuado antes, haría podido hacer algo.

–Se como operan Lance, no puedo estar acá simplemente haciendo papeleo…

–No sabes Ash...

–¡Los vi en Ciudad Celeste, estaba allí cuando hicieron el asalto!

–Aun así no los pudiste detener…

–¡Somos los mejores entrenadores del país, por qué insistes en que nos quedemos aquí viendo como secuestran a los pokemon! – el tono de voz del joven había aumentado, haciendo que sus gritos no pasaran inadvertidos para otros miembros del concejo de maestros que se encontraban en el edificio. Un tenso silencio se sintió en el lugar mientras Samantha, quien había salido de su oficina, se acercaba a Ash y ponía una de sus manos en el hombro del chico..

–Ash tiene razón.– dijo con determinación la joven rubia – Somos los mejores del país, hemos vencido a todos los gimnasios ganando la mayor cantidad de trofeos y sobretodo, amamos a los pokemon. Si estamos acá no es solo para presumir nuestras habilidades, sino para demostrarlas.

–Están dementes – dijo otra de las entrenadoras – Es diferente ganar un torneo que a una organización delictiva y…

–¿Y cual es el problema? ¡Somos maestros pokemon, si ya la policía no puede con esto, es nuestro deber intervenir!

–Maestros, pero no superhéroes Samantha – agregó Lance – Y no se hable más del asunto. Haremos un comunicado público para que la gente esté tranquila y diremos que la liga estará atenta a los detalles. No saldremos a cazar ladrones por allí. Y Ash, – el joven seguía cabeza agacha en el sillón – sé que es duro, pero es hora de madurar. Puedes tomarte unos días si quieres, pero te necesito atento con los informes de los gimnasios que visitaste. – Dicho esto, el hombre se dirigió al resto de las personas presentes – ¡En fin, a trabajar señores, el espectáculo terminó! y tranquilos, aquí no pasara nada, la liga no será asaltada.

Todos lentamente volvieron a sus puestos de trabajo dejando a Sam y Ash sentados en el hall. La impotencia en ambos jóvenes se reflejaba en sus rostros.

–Son ridículos – murmuró la rubia.

–Creo que no nos queda más que obedecer. – dijo Ash incorporándose ante la mirada incrédula de la joven y Pikachu –Ordenaré mis informes – tras esto se recluyó dentro de una de las tantas oficinas presentes en el edificio.

Samantha no lo podía creer. Durante su viaje por Jotho supervisando gimnasios, no había escuchado mas que referencias positivas sobre un entusiasta Ash Ketchum que perseguía el sueño de se un maestro pokemon y cuyas hazañas aun eran recordadas a pesar de haberlas hecho de niño ¿era el mismo que ella conocía y que ahora acataba una orden resignado? Observó como Pikachu seguía allí, parado frente a ella mirándola con sus pequeños ojos redondos, casi indicándole el camino que la joven debía tomar.

–Lo se Pikachu… creo que la que tendrá que tomar cartas en el asunto, soy yo. – Dicho esto se levantó de su asiento y salió lo más rápido posible del edificio.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Sumergido entre cerros de informes correspondientes a los gimnasios visitados, el día había sido casi una tortura para Ash; no sabía qué sentido tenía, pues casi la mayoría ya no estaban en el estado en que él los había observado, (hasta parecía que habían esperado a propósito que el fiscalizador pasase para realizar los asaltos) pero la liga era más burocrática de lo que él había pensado de niño.

–Creo que ser maestro no era tan divertido como pensamos Pikachu – decía el entrenador mientras agrupaba en un estante el ultimo lote de carpetas.

No supo como llegó a casa. Agotado, tiró las llaves y se tendió en el sillón casi como dejando caer un saco en el piso. No quería pensar en nada, no quería saber de la liga, quería olvidar que había hecho esa visita a los gimnasios de Kanto; olvidar los asaltos, olvidar la cara de decepción que Samantha, de Misty… Misty, ¿Cómo había permitido que ese abismo se crease entre él y la que fue su mejor amiga? Seguramente ella lo estaría odiando por ser como era y… el abrupto sonido del teléfono desvió su atención.

–Maldita sea – refunfuñó mientras se paraba frente al aparato – ¿Diga?

–Hasta que al fin contestas Ketchum –una voz extrañamente familiar sonó al otro lado del auricular – ¿Qué? ¿No vas a decir nada? ¡He telefoneado a tu casa durante toda la tarde y es hasta esta hora que me atiendes! Mínimo merezco un _que tal_, ¿no lo crees?

–Disculpe… con quien…

–Bah, ¡esperaba cualquier cosa, menos que desconocieras la voz de uno de tus mas antiguos rivales!

¿Dijo rival? No podía ser, habían pasado años desde que había hablado con él por última vez. No dudó en apresurarse a encender el monitor para comprobar sus sospechas. No cabía duda, del otro lado un joven de cabello castaño desordenado, luciendo una camisa negra cubierta por un delantal blanco, se encontraba con un gesto de suficiencia ante la cara sorprendida del entrenador.

–¿Ga... Gary?

–¿Y a quien esperabas, a _Santa_?... Ha pasado mucho tiempo Ash.

Los ojos caramelo del moreno se habrían casi de manera exorbitante. Esperaba cualquier llamada, de su madre, del profesor, ¿pero Gary? Lo último que había sabido de él era que estaba estudiando en el extranjero hace poco mas de tres años y por medio de las revistas. Sin duda era uno de los investigadores pokemon con más futuro y más prometedores gracias a los aportes que, junto a su abuelo, habían realizado al mundo pokemon y por supuesto, además de ser famoso con las chicas, aunque eso era bien sabido que para el castaño poca importancia tenía.

–Pero… ¿Por qué me llamas?

–Ni que estuvieses aislado del mundo todo este tiempo Ash, parece que Misty tenía razón al decir que tu tacto con los humanos era horrendo –¿Misty? ¿Acaso le había dicho algo? ¿Ellos seguían en contacto? – ¡Hey Ash! ¡Baja de la luna y presta atención! – Gritó el castaño a través de la pantalla –Necesito que viajes a Pueblo Paleta lo antes posible. No me interesa que estés ocupado con tus asuntos de esa liga de ñoños o algo por el estilo. Mi abuelo te quiere acá a más tardar dentro de una semana. Como sé que vendrás en tu motocicleta y no en el tren bala es que no te exijo menos tiempo. Así que toma el Ferri, que es el único lugar donde te permitirán subir con tu querido _bebé_, ¡y ven de inmediato!

–Gary yo no puedo…

–No está en discusión si puedes o no. ¡Debes venir y es urgente! Hay algo que se tiene que discutir y no puede ser por teléfono. Te espero.

–Pero Gary… –no había más que decir, la pantalla se había apagado. – No tengo porque hacer lo que este engreído dice – dijo dirigiéndose al roedor amarillo que miraba la escena con curiosidad – Mejor me voy a dormir. – No alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando un potente rayo calló sobre él, inmovilizándolo en el piso. Un furioso Pikachu se paró frente a él haciendo ademanes con sus patas y reclamando en su idioma algo que solo su entrenador podía descifrar. El timbre anunciando que alguien llegaba lo hizo levantarse a duras penas, viendo como su pokemon aun lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Al abrir la puerta, vio a una decidida Samantha, que cruzada de brazos lo miraba con la misma cara que su pokemon.

–No tienes excusa Ash, ya está todo arreglado para que hagas lo que tu amigo te acaba de decir.

–¿Pero cómo es que tú…? – preguntó con extrañeza el pelinegro.

–Tengo contactos. Ahora arregla esa cara, que partiremos esta misma noche.

Ante esto no tenía elección, debía emprender el camino hacia Pueblo Paleta.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

_**Bueno, se que antes del fin del mundo debo actualizar mis fics… o por lo menos los de pokemon. **_

_**Había estado pensando en hacer un especial 21 de diciembre, aprovechando el producto "Fin de mundo" y el pánico colectivo ¿pueden creer que las velas se venden por montones hoy en día?... Pero bueno, este no es el tema. **_

_**¡Aquí les he dejado el tercer capítulo de mi querido fanfic! Muchas gracias a quienes se han dado el trabajo de leerlo, y más aun a Andy quien le da el visto bueno antes de que salga a la luz ^^**_

_**Por cierto, no sé si notaron que ahora si tiene separaciones… bueno, en capítulos anteriores igual los tenia, solo que fanfiction me los sacó U.U**_

_**L' Fleur Noir**__**: ¡**__**Siii! Iris con Brock ¿por qué? ¡No tengo idea!... la verdad se bien poco de Iris, pero creo con lo poco que manejo, es como lo único que me agrada de pokemon blanco y negro en cuanto a personajes, quizás por eso la puse con otro personaje algo más clásico (y…no me gusta Iris con Cilan).Ahora, para la acción y el romance de lleno, creo que se tendrás que esperar un par de capítulos más… aun debo terminar de introducir algunos personajes, o por lo menos que los conozcan un poco mas**_

_**naliaseleniti**__**: La verdad, si, era una estupidez que no haya puesto a Misty desde un principio como protagonista… pero no sé porque presiento que llegará un minuto en que querrás mandarme el fic por la cabeza… xD**_

_**Mistyket: ¡**__**El título es lo que más me gusta de este fanfic!… jejejeje. **_

_**SirenaMisty**__**:¡ Mil gracias por la corrección! Si no hubiese sido por tu review, no me habría dado cuenta que a uno de mis pokemon favoritos le escribí mal el nombre y de paso, que fanfiction me había borrado los separadores jejeje… ¡asi que mil millones de gracias! Por cierto, sigue publicando fanfics... porque la parecer hay un ramo en el que deberé rendir examen (espero que no… pero por si las dudas,¡ya que tu cábala de verdad es efectiva! Jejeje)**_

_**MayHimemiya: ¡**__**Siiiii, Brock e Iris! jejeje… insisto, Iris con Cilan no me gusta y Brock… si, es interesante este shipping (que creo que no tiene ni nombre jajajaja). Espero no decepcionarte porque si espero que tenga acción y romance. Aunque insisto, hay que tener un poco de paciencia. **_

_**A todos, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Obviamente Reviews siempre son bien recibidos, y alguna opinión o sugerencia ¡mejor aún! Si encuentran algún error no duden en corregirme, me ayudan bastante :) **_

_**¡Saludos a todos y nos estamos leyendo! :D**_


	5. capítulo 4

**Declaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece (eso es obvio ¿no?)… pero si los personajes originales de este fanfic, ojo! Jejeje…**

**Cap IV **

**Encuentros.**

Donde quiera que mirase había verde sumado al aire de paz que parecía siempre apoderarse del lugar hacían que, a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido desde la última vez que estuvo allí, la joven se sintiese como en su segundo hogar. Parecía que la primavera era eterna en ese pequeño pueblo de Kanto, lo cual sin duda agradaba enormemente a Misty. La verdad es que desde que se alejó de Ash había evitado ir por esos alrededores, pensaba que si el moreno se había distanciado ¿para que ir a presionarlo al que fue su hogar? Claro, había mantenido contacto con personas del pueblo, Tracey sobretodo, más aun luego de que se transformó en parte de su familia; también Gary con quien habían formado una linda amistad. Pero los últimos acontecimientos en Ciudad Celeste la obligaron a regresar a ese lugar que tan lindos recuerdos albergaba de su niñez, aunque esta vez para asistir de a una cita que el mismo Oak había convocado tras los hechos ocurridos, y de paso alejarse un poco del gimnasio vacío que tan triste la hacía sentir.

Su primera parada fue en casa de su hermana, donde se apresuró a ubicarse en la pieza de alojados para dormir una siesta reusándose a acudir de inmediato al laboratorio del Profesor. Sabía que su visita sería una constate interrogación sobre cómo había estado, que tal se sentía, que pensaba hacer, como fue el momento del asalto, sumado a miradas lastimeras por el evidente estado casi depresivo en el cual se encontraba dada su baja de peso y el no poder conciliar bien el sueño, lo que había agregado un par de ojeras bajo sus ojos aguamarina.

Al día siguiente, tras el desayuno, Misty decidió que era buen momento para ir al laboratorio. No fue complicado entrar al recinto y distinguir a varios de los pokemon que la acompañaron de niña en sus viajes, lo cuales aunque pertenecían a alguien más, se habían transformado en sus buenos amigos. Uno de ellos era un Bulbasaur, quien apenas vio a la pelirroja se le acercó con gran entusiasmo mientras agitaba sus lianas al aire en señal de bienvenida. Luego de saludar al pokemon decidió entrar. Gary fue el primero en verla, quedando algo estupefacto ante la cara casi fantasmal de la joven.

–Lo se Gary, luzco terrible –dijo ella tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

–Terrible o no… me alegra de que estés acá –replicó el castaño acercándose a su amiga y dándole un abrazo. –Mi abuelo estará encantado de verte, siéntate mientras él llega.

–¿Y dónde está?

–Preparado algunas cosas. Esta será una reunión bastante interesante, solo debemos esperar a que lleguen los demás.

–¿Reunión dices? Pensé que solo estaríamos los dos ¿Quiénes vendrán? –El timbre interrumpió la corta conversación de ambos chicos. Gary fue a atender y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que múltiples voces se escucharan desde la entrada seguido de pasos apresurados se dirigieran a la sala donde ella se encontraba.

–¡Misty! –Gritó un entusiasta joven de anteojos peli azul de unos 18 años de edad –¡Qué alegría, ha pasado tiempo!

–¿Max?... eres… ¡Vaya que has crecido! – Exclamó la pelirroja acercándose a observar al muchacho casi como si fuese un pokemon extinto.

–No puede ser ¡Misty, cuanto tiempo! – Una nueva voz irrumpía en la escena cuya dueña de castaño cabello y ojos azules no tardó mucho en saltar sobre Misty, quien estaba casi perpleja ante tanta sorpresa – ¡No lo creo, que alegría verte nuevamente!

–Por Dios, que viaje más largo… – Una nueva voz femenina se hizo presente en la sala –¿Ah? ¿Misty? ¡Que sorpresa no sabría que estarías acá! – No cabía duda, el largo cabello azul y esa vocecita algo chillona pertenecía a Dawn – ¡No te veía desde el cumpleaños número 20 de May! ¿Cómo es que nadie dijo que nos encontraríamos?

Para Misty igual era una sorpresa. Miraba a cada instante a Gary para encontrar alguna explicación ante tamaño rencuentro, pero solo lo veía cruzado de brazos en una esquina con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

–A mí tampoco me dijeron que ustedes estarían aquí. – atinó a decir.

–Y es que no somos las únicas, –Dijo May haciendo un giño – mi novio está afuera con los bolsos.

–¡¿Drew también esta acá?!

–¡Claro Misty!, me acompaña a cualquier parte… sobre todo luego de lo ocurrido en el gimnasio de mi padre.

–May… ¿es que también en el gimnasio…?

–Asi es, –dijo Max – también en el gimnasio de mi padre asaltantes se llevaron los pokemon.

–Eso no es todo – interrumpió Dawn – Ya no solo entrenadores y gimnasios son víctimas. De un tiempo hasta ahora, han tenido que cancelar tres torneos de coordinadores debido a los atentados que se han hecho.

–La situación es grave. – dijo entrando Drew – Que tal Misty, no te veía hace años.

–Así es Drew, – respondió la pelirroja – te ves bien.

–Bueno, creo que podremos saber porque el profesor Oak nos citó ¿no es así? –exclamó con curiosidad Dawn dirigiendo su mirada a Gary.

–La verdad es que aún faltan invitados – respondió el joven quien tras estas palabras, invitó a los demás a sentarse mientras esperaban al resto de las personas.

No era complicado saber quiénes llegarían. Naturalmente Tracey y Daisy hicieron su arribo al laboratorio como casi siempre solían hacer. Al rato, gritos de júbilo se escucharon tras la llegada de Brock y su entusiasta novia Iris, a quien le emocionaba visitar Pueblo Paleta después de tanto tiempo; gritos que se vieron intensificados cuando Cilan apareció y se reunió con su vieja amiga. Pero había más, y es que el timbre no tardó nuevamente en sonar para dejar ver que más invitados habían llegado.

Misty solo atinó a abrir aún más sus ojos claros al ver a un ya maduro Ritchie con Sparky sobre sus hombros, acompañado de una chica peliazul cuyo Ditto solo reflejaba el entusiasmo que se había apoderado de la sala.

–¡Duplica! – Misty y Brock la reconocieron al instante.

–Lo se chicos, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo.

–¡Oigan, mínimo deben saludarme también!

–¡Lo siento Ritchie! – Dijo Misty apenada –Es que, es extraño ¿ustedes se conocen?

–Claro que no, – dijo Duplica – solo nos encontramos en la entrada.

Sin que los jóvenes se diesen cuenta, desde una de las habitaciones había salido un hombre cuya madurez era reflejada en su cabello cano, que veía aquella escena casi con orgullo. Su bata blanca cuidadosamente abotonada contrastaba con la camisa roja que traía bajo ella, lo que a su vez no combinaban para nada con sus pantalones grises. Para el profesor Oak, este era uno de los mayores premios que podía esperar de toda su carrera, presenciar a los muchachos que vio en sus inicios, ahora ya crecidos y con sus carreras mercadas, compartiendo unos con otros alegres experiencias.

_Es por lo que debemos pelear… esta paz._

Tras unos minutos observando saludos entusiastas y abrazos cálidos de amistades que hace años no se veían en persona, su anonimato quedó al descubierto cuando Iris se dio cuenta de su presencia, lo que fue seguido de un silencio casi religioso, esperando a que hombre hablase.

–Vaya veo que casi la mayoría está acá. Un gusto verlos muchachos.

Solo unas cuantas palabras y volvieron a escucharse gritos de entusiasmo. Todos saludaban al profesor y se atropellaban en contarle sus variadas experiencias, haciendo muchas veces ilegible lo que cada uno decía. Por un momento Misty había olvidado los fatídicos días en su gimnasio, debía aceptar que el rencontrarse con tanta gente querida era justo lo que necesitaba.

Los pokemon por su parte hicieron lo mismo. Sparky, Dito,Piplup y Marril se dedicaron a corretear por el lugar, con el mismo entusiasmo que sus amos hablaban entre sí.

–Pero que es lo que hacemos acá, aun no logro entender. –dijo Cilan, logrado que todos se callasen en espera de una respuesta por parte del profesor.

El hombre canoso se aclaró la garganta –bueno, es un tanto complejo… pero creo que sería justo que el responsable de que ustedes estén acá esté cuando les de los detalles.

–¿El responsable…? –preguntó May –pero quien… –nuevamente el timbre interrumpía. Esta vez Tracey se levantó a recibir al próximo visitante, dejando al descubierto al joven moreno en compañía de un pikachu y una joven rubia casi tan alta como él.

Sintió como si se lo comieron con la mirada. A él y a Sam.

–¡Como siempre el gran maestro se hace esperar! –Señaló Gary quien se ganaba frente al joven y le extendía una de sus manos –Un gusto verte Ash, me alegro que vinieras.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

Samantha se sentía tremendamente incómoda entre toda esa gente; incómoda y estúpida. Había estado frente a extraños casi la mayor parte de su vida, desde su viaje pokemon hasta su trabajo como maestra en la liga, pero esa situación era diferente: Se notaba que entre todos los presentes existía una familiaridad casi religiosa en la que ella desentonaba por completo, sobre todo al llegar con quien, según lo que había escuchado, era el causante de semejante grupo; aunque para ser así y según la cara del moreno, el joven tampoco estaba pasándolo muy bien. Se veía tan ajeno como ella, guardando silencio la mayor parte del tiempo y respondiendo con monosílabos a prácticamente todas las preguntas que le hacían.

–¿Quieres beber algo? –la voz de Gary la sobresaltó de pronto.

–No gracias, estoy bien.

–¿Estás incómoda? –la joven enrojeció. Eso era casi una maldición que portaba desde pequeña, cada vez que salía descubierta su blanca piel se ruborizaba a mas no poder, delatándola ante cualquiera que fuese su mentira –veo que es así. –Sonrió Gary sentándose a su lado –La otra vez que hablamos por teléfono te notabas mucho más segura y decidida, a diferencia de ahora que pareces un Odish asustado.

–Dicho así suena penoso. –Dijo la rubia –Es que… es el ambiente, todos se conocen…sin contar que casi nos comieron con la mirada en cuanto entramos.

–Eso es natural. No vemos a Ash desde hace años y que llegue encima en compañía de alguien más, es algo que si bien en tiempos de sus viajes pokemon habría sido normal, ahora fue diferente. Según lo que se ha escuchado, el tipo esta convertido casi en un ermitaño. Misty también dijo que ya no era tan comunicativo como antes y veo que no se equivocó… ya lo vez, solo responde con monosílabos.

–¿Misty es aquella chica pelirroja, verdad? La líder de Ciudad Celeste –indicó Samantha observando a la colorina quien en un extremo del salón hablaba animadamente con May, Max y Brock. Gary asintió con la cabeza a lo que Sam continuó –Ella tiene razón, Ash es casi un ermitaño. En la liga prácticamente no habla con los demás maestros, solo intercambia palabras con Lance y unas tantas con la secretaria. Y bueno, conmigo.

–Dicen que habla mejor el lenguaje pokemon que el humano, eso suena casi a chiste.

–Pero no lo es. Claro, para aquellos que buscan burlarse de él y dañar su imagen, obviamente ese es un dato curioso, hasta humillante; pero lo cierto es que su conexión con los pokemon es innegable. –Samantha observó como el moreno hacia un intento de conversación con Tracey y Cilan en uno de los sillones del salón, luego continuó –Pareciera como si la empatía con ellos lo llevase a entender mejor que nadie lo que piensan o sienten. Claro, cuando uno recién lo conoce piensa casi que está loco, pero es solo que ama lo que hace.

–Veo que lo conoces bien, lo cual es raro si dices que casi no habla.

–Bueno, nosotros nos conocimos de otra manera. –Sam sonrió un poco ante el gracioso recuerdo –Él quemó mi bicicleta.

–¡Qué dices! –la voz chillona de Dawn sobresaltó a ambos jóvenes haciéndolos saltar en sus respectivos asientos –¡No me digas que también te debe una bicicleta!

–Tranquila, no tiene por qué enterarse medio planeta que el tipo es un bueno para nada. –dijo Gary tratando de calmarla. Lo cierto era que se sentía muy a gusto con la rubia conversando apartados de quienes, según él, eran un grupo de escandalosos, y la presencia sorpresiva de Dawn no le había hecho mucha gracia. Pero a Sam no pareció importarle, sonriendo genuinamente ante la posibilidad de conversar con alguien más del lugar. –Verás, –añadió el castaño dirigiéndose nuevamente a Sam –sucede que nuestro amigo conoce a la mayoría de sus amigas carbonizando sus bicicletas. A May, la chica castaña de por allá la conoció así cuando comenzaba a viajas por Hoenn y a Misty de igual manera al comienzo de su viaje por Kanto. Y naturalmente, ninguna recibió paga.

–Bueno, a decir verdad me la pagó de inmediato. Pikachu estaba teniendo una batalla con un entrenador y yo acudí a verlo en mi bicicleta. De pronto, un rayo se escapó un poco de control y vi como mi vehículo quedaba hecho carbón. Recuerdo que Ash estaba bastante apenado, he insistió en pagarla al instante.

–¡¿Cómo dices?!... No puede ser, ese no es el Ash que conozco – dijo algo incrédula la peliazul – ¡La mía nunca la pagó!

–Creo que lo mencionó – respondió Sam – dijo aquella vez algo de que a unas amigas les debía la bicicleta, que no era primera vez que pasaba y que algún día las pagaría. Fue gracioso, hasta ese minuto pensaba que Ash no tenía sentimientos humanos, pero fue el ver su cara llena de angustia lo que me simpatizó casi al punto de enternecerme. Descubrí que a diferencia de lo que dicen, si es capaz de establecer una conversación cuando se siente a gusto. No sé por qué conmigo y no con otros, pero pronto el tema de la bicicleta quedó de lado y terminamos hablando por horas. Con el paso de los días no nos dimos cuenta y ya éramos amigos.

–¿No me digas que también te gusta Ketchum? –señaló con un tanto de desazón Gary

–¿Gustarme?... ¿cómo que también?... ¿A qué te refieres?

–O sea, parece que el método de conquista de Ash es carbonizar bicicletas.

Sam no pudo dejar de notar como Dawn se sonrojaba ante en comentario que el castaño había hecho, y casi por casualidad vio que Misty la miraba intentando pasar desapercibida desde donde se encontraba con sus otros amigos. Otra vez se sintió un tanto intimidada, solo que ahora la situación le pareció absurda, por lo que no pudo aguantar la risotada que escapo de sus labios.

–A ver si entendí... –dijo tratando de calmarse –¿se supone que me tiene que gustar el hombre que me dejó sin _mi_ bicicleta? …Estás loco ¡jamás miraría a Ash con esos ojos! –Dawn observaba atenta a la rubia, casi tratando de descubrir cualquier atisbo de engaño que se pudiese esconder tras ella, lo cual Samantha intento ignorar –Ash es como mi hermano, me ha ayudado incluso con los chicos. Bueno no es un gran aporte, porque para que vamos a mentir, es un tanto corto en esos temas, pero su sonrisa de apoyo me ayuda a veces… eso o espantando a aquellos que no me gustan.

–¿Cómo que es un poco corto, a que te refieres?

–Dawn… ¿así es como te llamas?, – la peliazul asintió –lo siento, es que son muchos y no los conozco de nombre aun. Sí, es corto, torpe, incluso aún no le he conocido novia. Pero creo que aquí hay más de alguna interesada en ocupar su puesto. –miró con disimulo a Misty quien desvió la mirada hacia sus dos amigos que aún conversaban animadamente, mientras que Dawn se ponía aún más roja de lo normal. Samantha era perceptiva, más de lo que cualquiera en aquel lugar, percatándose de inmediato de que al parecer, el quemar bicicletas si era un método de conquista. Aunque su amigo Ash, ajeno a todo eso, no lo supiese muy bien.

–Bueno creo que ya es hora de que sepan porque están acá –dijo el Profesor Oak callando a todos los presentes. La expresión del hombre se tensó a lo que Gary se incorporó y se situó a su lado con igual seriedad.

De pronto todos los presentes supieron que nada bueno iban a escuchar.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

–Aun no entiendo porque el jefe insiste en que hagamos este trabajo – bufó James mientras bebía un refresco con desgano. Estaba sentado sobre una banca en un lugar absolutamente desconocido para él y apenas recordaba un par de imágenes de cómo habían arribado a ese territorio días antes. Todo aún era muy confuso y lo peor es que sus compañeros poco y nada podían cooperar, pues estaban en igualdad de condición. –Sabía que sería difícil, ¿pero esto? Con gusto perseguiría a Pikachu… ¡auch!

–Silencio inútil –un golpe en la cabeza propiciado por su compañera dejo al hombre adolorido y masajeándose la zona afectada –¿No vez que le jefe confía en nosotros? No podemos defraudarlo.

–Hemos pasado más de 10 años intentando no defraudarlo, ya estoy cansado. Además creo que esto nos está superando. De todas las cosas que hemos vivido, es por lejos lo más extraño que nos ha tocado y no sé si lo pueda aguantar... Extraño mi mundo.

–Bueno, tienes razón… es todo muy raro– la pelirroja miró a su alrededor. Estaban en una plaza que a simple vista era igual que todas las otras en las que habían estado; niños jugando, parejas a lo lejos, gente yendo y viniendo… pero había algo raro, algo que distinguía a ese lugar de los otros: No había pokemon.

Habían llegado hace un par de días a través de un mecanismo algo confuso. Lo último que vieron fue la sonrisa de Giovanni y un grupo de hombres con largas batas blancas que los invitaban a situarse a cada uno de ellos en cabinas individuales. Un leve golpe eléctrico los estremeció y de pronto todo se volvió difuso. Cientos de colores y una especie de remolino se apoderó de su entorno, dejándolos casi inconscientes, para despertar aturdidos en un lugar que ellos desconocían. Buscaron en sus localizadores, pero nada. Era como si estuviesen muertos, simples juguetes.

Era un terreno baldío donde no había nada, así que solo atinaron a caminar. Debían buscar el paquete que tanto se les estaba escurriendo y asegurarse de que todo estuviese en orden

–Libre de bobos –decían entre sí.

Pero su decidido andar fue abruptamente detenido cuando una especie extraña de pokemon que jamás habían visto y que les llamó la atención. Meowth se acercó a esa especie de canino intentando razonar, pero solo consiguió que el animal mostrase sus filosos dientes con aun más rabia que antes y se lanzase sobre aquellos intrusos aparecidos de la nada.

Desde ese instante las sorpresas no habían parado. Ese extraño mundo estaba repleto de animales que parecían pokemon y sin embargo no lo eran. Carecían de poderes y parecía muchas veces que la gente misma los ignoraba. De vez en cuando una que otra persona llevaba uno de esos animales atados a una cuerda a modo de paseo, pero la relación era diferente; batallas no se veían por ningún lado y para que decir un centro pokemon, de eso nada. Cuando Meowth comenzó a caminar entre la gente, miradas curiosas y más de algún grito causó su presencia; para su sorpresa el cruzarse con una tienda y ver un muñeco con la misma cara de su pokemon, hizo aún más confusa la situación.

Pensaron que se volverían locos.

Optaron por llevar a Meowth como un muñeco de felpa, buscaron unas ropas más casuales y las adquirieron con un extraño tipo de dinero que les dio el jefe; tras lo cual se dedicaron a esperar ¿Qué? Ni ellos sabían. Giovanni no había sido claro quería _ese_ paquete y la única forma que les había dado para ubicarlo era el único aparato que de vez en cuando tintineaba en sus muñecas.

–Ni siquiera tenemos claro a que vinimos acá –comentaba un alicaído Meowth

–¡ss….sht! ¡Calla!, ¿no vez que ya nos verán con mala cara?

–Pero Jesse, ya no aguanto estar rígido...

–Ya basta los dos –suplicó James –Estoy aburrido, algo asustado, y quiero mi camita. ¡Por favor no molesten!.

–Tú fuiste quien se quejó primero –dijo la mujer apoyando su mandíbula entre las palmas de su mano. –supuestamente hay un pokemon acá, porque es eso lo que busca el jefe, un pokemon, ¿Pero cómo sabremos cual es si aquí solo vemos bichos raros?

–Disculpen... –una voz femenina hizo que ambos mirasen a la joven morena que se encontraba parada frente a ellos con una gran cantidad de aretes artesanales colgando de una malla, improvisando un pequeño y portátil mostrador –¿les gustaría comprar aros artesanales?

–bueno… yo…

–No llevo baratijas –dijo Jesse interrumpiendo a su compañero. Luego su vista se posó en un lindo y vistoso colgante que la joven llevaba en su cuello –aunque quizás si te compraría ese collar. Me gusta la piedra verde.

–Pero este no se vende. –dijo la chica llevando una de sus manos hacia el colgante.

–¿Como que no? Te haría un favor incluso, ni siquiera te combina con esa ropa que traes.

Y era verdad, en ese minuto la morena lucía un jeans oscuro con una polera holgada color rojo, haciendo que la piedra verde en medio del collar resaltase más de lo normal.

–Es que tiene valor sentimental, por favor no insista… ¡¿eso es un Meowth?! –la vista de la vendedora se había desviado al pokemon que se mantenía rígido en su lugar, haciendo que Jesse y James saltasen en sus propios asientos ante tan sorpresivo reconocimiento hecho por la morena.

–Tú… como lo sabes… –trató de preguntar el hombre.

–Bueno, soy algo adicta al juego –luego la joven se inclinó y miró atentamente al pokemon quien no pudo evitar sentirse algo intimidado –pero este peluche es especial…

Algo en el pokemon se movió, como si su interior le impulsase a seguir a esa extraña donde fuese sin importar las consecuencias. No pudo evitar elevar su vista hasta cruzarse con la mirada oscura de la chica quien casi no asimiló que, aquello que creía un ser inerte, estaba cobrando vida justo frente a sus ojos. Su collar se mecía en el cuello casi como un péndulo, mientras ambos, chica y pokemon, se hipnotizaban con la mirada olvidando que el mundo a su alrededor continuaba. Un abrupto golpe sacó a la muchacha de su trance. Había soltado la maya con lo aretes

–¡Helena! –una voz ajena se acercó al lugar –¿Helena estas bien?

–Alexa…

–Estás pálida, déjame ayudarte…

Helena miró a su alrededor. Por un momento había olvidado que estaba en un lugar público rodeada de gente e intentando captar clientes para su artesanía, la cual había quedado regada por el piso tras soltar su improvisado mostrador.

–Vaya... he hecho un desastre –Dijo apresurándose a recoger los aretes del suelo –yo… lo lamento, me distraje viendo su… su peluche…

Jesse y James no entendían nada. Miraron a Meowth y de inmediato supieron que el felino no estaba del todo bien, aun no salía de ese extraño trance. Debian salir de allí antes que los delatase.

–Bueno, chiquilla, éxito con tu negocio –dijo Jesse levantándose del asiento.

–¡Claro, un gusto! –exclamó James y tomando a Meowth salieron lo más rápido posible de la vista de esas muchachas.

–Esos dos eran raros ¿compraron algo siquiera? –preguntó Alexa casi al aire, pues Helena apenas emitía sonido alguno. –Helena, ¿de verdad estás bien? ¡Helena reacciona, baja de la luna!

–Ese muñeco…

–Sí, era lindo. Se parece a eso que juegas siempre… ¿era _Pokemon_?

Helena parecía no prestar atención a las acotaciones de su amiga. Sabía que lo visto es ese misterioso peluche no era algo común, que había sido testigo de una situación casi paranormal. Desvió su mirada hasta encontrarse con la preocupada cara de su amiga, quien no pudo dejar de ver el miedo que sintió la morena, y que aún estaba latente reflejado en sus oscuros ojos.

–Ese muñeco Alexa… ese muñeco me miró.

Ya entre unos arbustos del parque, el Equipo Rocket observaba con preocupación a Meowth que se había quedado perplejo luego ese encuentro con la chica. Estaban tan alarmados por el felino que casi ni se dieron cuenta que aquel aparato que Giovanni les había pasado para identificar ese paquete, tintineaba con una frecuencia desmedida. Pero ya no sería necesario, pues el pequeño pokemon gato, ya sabía la respuesta: La habían encontrado.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

_**Bueno, oficialmente este es el capítulo que menos me ha gustado y que más dolores de cabeza me ha causado, aunque es un mal necesario para poder continuar esta historia. **_

_**En fin, muchas gracias a quienes se han pasado por ese fanfic y por todos los demás que tengo! (que no son muchos, pero igual). Mención especial a Andy quien se da el trabajo de leer esto antes de que vea la luz ^^**_

_**Muchas gracias sobre todo a quienes dejan su huella al pasar por este fanfic! Me dan ánimos de seguir como siempre! … una cosa más; creo que me dedicaré a terminar ¡A llegado carta! Por estos días (claro, después que acabe con un maldito ramo en la universidad), luego de eso, seré de este fic y… de otro que comienzo a trabajar jejeje… ahora mejor respondo sus reviews! :D**_

_**SirenaMisty**__**: ya sabes, si hay algún error en nombres, ¡no dudes en decirlo! Porque sé que molestan bastante. Y si, también me cae bien Sam, y supongo que seguirá así, porque planeo hacer de ella una buena niña ;)**_

_**Andy Elric**__**: antes que nada, reitero mis mil gracias, gracias, gracias por leer esto antes de que vea la luz :D y creo que desde este capítulo ya comienza a despejarse un poco que tiene que ver Helena con todo esto (creo… jeje) **_

_**naliaseleniti**__**: aun falta saber un poco sobre Ash…pero eso un poco más adelante, no quiero lanzar todo de una porque no tendría brillo esto jajajaja. Y si, Sam es linda… no quise hacer una amiga mala que odiara a todo el mundo, así que creo que ella les seguirá cayendo bien (espero :B)**_

_**L' Fleur Noir**__** : gracias por darte el tiempo de releer jejejeje… y creo que Helena ya se va sabiendo hacia dónde va encaminada… bueno, a partir de acá se sabrá más. ;) **_

_**KAZ WHOR**__**: se nota que leo? Jaja de algo que sirva pasar con las narices pegada de libros todo el año! Jajajaja… bueno, me alegro que te gusten los musicales y pokemon por supuesto! Espero leerte por acá más seguido ^^ **_

_**Bueno, nos estaremos leyendo, y se agradece que dejen su huella por acá, como siempre! :D **_


	6. capítulo 5

_Declaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, es de Nintendo y Satochi Tajiri… si fuese mío, Ash ya habría salido de la serie y serpia una leyenda en el mundo pokemon, tengan eso por seguro! _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap V**

**El relato del investigador**

–Profesor, por su cara creo que el motivo por el cual nos citó no tiene nada que ver con una fiesta sorpresa –dijo Iris apretando fuertemente la mano de su novio. Su intuición rara vez fallaba y su pequeño Axeu (hijo del ahora evolucionado Haxorus) se había escondido dentro de los cabellos de su ama reaccionando al escalofrío que la morena había sentido recorrer su espalda.

No se equivocaba. Samuel hizo que Gary cerrase todas las cortinas de la habitación y que las puertas fuesen puestas con candados. De pronto todos se sentían prisioneros.

–Tranquilos, lo que verán ahora les dará a entender porque reaccionamos de esta forma –decía Gary mientras acomodaba las cosa para dejar el mayor espacio posible a una mesa metálica que era arrastrada hasta el centro de la sala por su abuelo.

Los jóvenes miraban con curiosidad y los pokemon presentes habían adquirido un grado de quietud algo alarmante. El profesor aclaro su garganta y se dirigió a sus invitados.

–Hace unas semanas mi nieto comenzaba una investigación arqueológica cerca de unas montañas que quedan en la parte noreste de la región de Hoenn. En esas montañas hay unas ruinas pokemon que se cree son mucho más antiguas que las descubiertas con los jeroglíficos de Mew hace unos años atrás. Por lo mismo estas tienen un grado de misterio mayor, favorecido a lo complejo que es llegar a ellas dada la ubicación en la que se encuentran.

–Pareciera como si colgasen de las montañas –agregó Gary –Al verlas da la impresión de que, quien quiera que hizo aquellas construcciones no quería que nadie se acercase. Son majestuosas y lo curioso es que pese a su gran antigüedad, están casi intactas. Muchos investigadores han querido ir a examinarlas, pero como dice el abuelo, es complejo llegar a ellas. Pero yo lo hice.

–Hace tiempo que queríamos saber algo sobre aquellas ruinas –continuó Samuel –Pensamos que el origen de la vida pokemon está allí, en ese lugar, por lo que Gary, a pesar del riesgo, se aventuró a escalar esas montañas y logró llegar hasta ellas.

–Al comienzo todo marcho a la perfección –continuó el castaño –iba con mi equipo pokemon quienes me ayudaban a cada instante. No quise ir con más personas, pues pensé que este trabajo era mucho mejor si lo realizaba por mí mismo. Me había propuesto como meta aunque sea fotografiar algún jeroglífico que me revelase la relación que tenían los habitantes de aquel recóndito lugar con los primitivos pokemon. Pero para mi sorpresa, fue mucho más lo que encontré.

Cuando llegué al lugar noté que no había vida pokemon cerca, era como si hubiese una barrera entre los pokemon y esas ruinas. No había ruido de aves, de insectos, nada en absoluto. Liberé en ese minuto a Umbreon para que me ayudase a ver qué era lo que ocurría, pero su reacción fue muy extraña, estaba muy inquieto, hasta diría que con un poco de temor. Cuando pensé que mi pokemon no sería de mucha ayuda y quise devolverlo a la pokebola, él salió corriendo entre las ruinas como si buscase algo con desesperación, por lo que no me quedó otra que seguirlo. Fue entonces cuando entró en una de las construcciones y me guio hasta una escalera oculta entre la maleza que llevaba a una especie de cueva en lo más profundo de la montaña, y como Umbreon insistía en continuar, decidí bajar por ellas tras guardar a mi pokemon.

No se por cuánto tiempo caminé, pero cuando por fin llegué al final del camino, me encontré con una especie de pared con unos grabados muy extraños en ellos. Observen esta fotografía. –Gary encendió un pequeño retroproyector que dejó entrever en una de las paredes lisas un par de símbolos algo borrosos situados en una pared rocosa. –Si se fijan bien, bajo ellos hay otra inscripción.

–No entiendo que es lo que tiene que ver con nosotros Gary –era la primera vez que Ash hablaba en voz alta y sin monosílabos. –No entiendo porque nos traes a pueblo paleta para hablar de su investigación –El tono antipático del moreno hizo que las miradas de todos se posasen en él, algo que al parecer poco le importó –si no tienes nada mejor que decir yo prefiero irme, hay mucho trabajo en la liga y…

–¡Ash puedes callarte y oír lo que Gary nos quiere decir! –lo interrumpió Misty con un elevado tono de voz –Está claro que el ser maestro no te enseñó modales –ante el silencio, la pelirroja se dirigió a Gary y casi como si fuese otra persona, habló con un tono dulce y refinado –por favor continua.

–Bueno, espero que el _señor maestro pokemon_ no vuelva a interrumpir. –apuntó el castaño con voz maliciosa para luego continuar –Como les decía, bajo ellas habían unos símbolos pequeños. Sabía que si me quedaba, tardaría un par de días en descifrarlos, así que me dispuse a regresar para ir a un riachuelo en busca de agua y ponerme a trabajar. Fue entonces cuando los vi…

–¡A quien viste, habla!

–Tranquila May, eres impaciente –dijo Gary, añadiendo –Eran unos sujetos de negro, estaban dispersos por todas las ruinas y con unos aparatos muy extraños. Parecía como si buscasen algo y no me equivoqué. Como su aspecto era sospechoso, me quedé oculto entre la maleza esperando a escuchar algo que me dijese que era lo que ellos estaban haciendo, entonces apareció su jefe; lo reconocí al instante: era el antiguo líder del gimnasio de ciudad Verde, aquel con el que pelee en mi primer viaje pokemon. ¿Recuerdas eso Ash?

Claro que lo recordaba, sabía bien lo que había ocurrido en ese gimnasio, cuando por un accidente Togepi entró en el recinto y se encontraron con el Equipo Rocket como líderes, farroneando que los habían dejado a cargo, que su jefe había confiado en ellos. "Su jefe" ¿sería posible que se tratase de la misma persona que de niño se encontró en más de una ocasión?

–El Equipo Rocket –dijo el morocho con profunda convicción

–Así es –afirmó Gary –Aunque a diferencia de ese grupo de idiotas que todos acá conocemos, estos solo vestían de negro, y la característica R que portaban antiguamente en sus uniformes solo estaba puesta en una valija. Pero eso no es todo, cuando el jefe se acercó, algunos de sus hombres comenzaron a hacerle señas, indicando algunas cosas sobre las ruinas... y el camino que yo había tomado hasta esa extraña pared que les había mencionado.

Decidí acercarme un poco más, debía saber que era lo que ellos planeaban. Me gané tras un árbol y fue cuando pude escuchar a unos hombres hablando sobre encontrar ese objeto valioso que los llevaría a dominar este mundo... y el otro…

–Espera… –interrumpió Tracey –¿Qué otro mundo hay además de este? Esto me suena a una locura.

–A mí también me pareció algo loco y aun tengo tantas preguntas como tú, pero viendo de quien venía supe de inmediato que era un tema de cuidado. Quizás por lo mismo fue que apenas dijeron eso, me quise trasladar lo más rápido posible hacia las ruinas donde estaba esa entrada secreta… y fue cuando vi lo que pasó.

Llegó una oficial Jenny al lugar, la verdad no sé cómo supo que los sujetos estaban allí y tampoco sé que fue lo que hablaron pues ya me encontraba a una distancia prudente. Vi que la oficial intercambió unas palabras con el jefe de toda esa banda y…Lo demás pasó muy rápido. Dos hombres la aprisionaron por los brazos, y otros tipos la comenzaron a golpear… –la voz de Gary se quebró. Respiró profundo en medio del silencio sepulcral que reinaba y prosiguió –solo Dios sabe todo lo que sufrió esa oficial… fue... macabro… ella solo podía gritar de dolor y…yo… yo no pude… no pude hacer nada…y el tipo que se hacía llamar su jefe…. Pareciera como si disfrutase tal espectáculo… yo no podía...

–¡¿Cómo que no podías! –Gritó Ash –¡estabas viendo como maltrataban a una inocente, ¿y tú con tu equipo pokemon no ibas a poder hacer nada?! ¡eres un cretino y cobarde, si quiera le hubieses dado tiempo de huir y…!

–¡¿Y que querías que quedase como mártir?! ¡Era estúpido Ash, eran por lo menos cincuenta hombres, diez de ellos maltratando a esa pobre mujer ¿Qué Iba a hacer si solo contaba con unos pocos pokemon asustados? NI siquiera ellos usaban los suyos!

–Y…entonces que hiciste… –por primera vez Duplica interrumpía tímidamente el relato.

–Sabía que buscaban un objeto valioso y algo en mi decía que tenía que ver con esas escrituras que había encontrado antes; así que me devolví lo más rápido posible. Contaba con la ventaja que ellos aún no habían encontrado la entrada secreta y la noche ya estaba cayendo, así que me escabullí oscuridad y regresé donde estaban esas escrituras. La verdad, no tengo idea como, pero mi Umbreon volvió a salir de su pokebola y comenzó a indicarme lo que debía hacer.

–¿Umbreon comprendía los escritos? –preguntó Dawn.

–Así parece. A los pies de la muralla, mi pokemon arrastró una pequeña ramita, luego con sus patas echó sobre ella un poco de tierra, entonces comprendí de inmediato el mensaje: quería que pusiese los cuatro elementos. Me apresuré en sacar un poco del agua que había alcanzado a recolectar antes de toparme con esos tipos y luego use un encendedor para simular el fuego, al tiempo en que resoplaba un poco para simular el aire... pero aun nada. Fue cuando Umbreon posó sus patas en donde estábamos juntando todo, se abrió la pared y…lo vi.

–¿Qué fue lo que viste? –A penas con un hilo de voz preguntó May.

–Esto. –El castaño sacó una tapa metálica que Cubría la peculiar mesa que su abuelo había posado al centro de la sala. El color verde brillante de la piedra que allí se encontraba inundó el lugar deslumbrando a los presentes, pero más aún a los pokemon que allí se encontraban quienes miraban casi hipnotizados. –Sin duda esto era lo que ellos buscaban.

–¿Una roca fosforescente? –Intervino Ash –Ya enserio Gary, ¿para eso nos citaste?

–¿Es que nunca aprenderás a observar Ash? –dijo Samuel –El hecho que tenga ese brillo ya es extraño. Pero lo más insólito sin duda es lo que se aferra a esta roca. –Todos observaron con mas detenimiento aquel extraño objeto cuyo brillo escondía una peculiar pluma multicolor que se apegaba a la roca casi de manera desesperada –Cuando intentamos sacarla, la roca inmediatamente dejó de brillar y la pluma comenzó a opacarse casi como si esa piedra fuese su fuente de vida.

–No cabe duda que ellos querían este objeto, –dijo Gary –así que no me quedó otra que improvisar una especie de baúl y sacarlo para traerlo hasta acá. El problema es que en mi fuga, alguien me escuchó y descubrió el túnel. Por suerte alcancé a esconderme, pero el jefe de todos ellos al parecer sabía que algo importante faltaba en la cueva que era precisamente lo que andaban buscando, por lo que ordeno rastrear todo el lugar. Aun no sé cómo, pero logre escapar… vivo.

–¿Qué pasó con la oficial Jenny? –preguntó Brock.

–no creo que sea… –balbuceó Ritchie a lo que Samuel asintió levemente

–¿Los demás no han visto noticias? –Agregó el profesor –Encontraron su cuerpo… a orillas de un rio hace seis días.

May ahogó un grito de horror y las lamentaciones no se hicieron esperar. El hecho de que ya la situación hubiese cobrado una vida salía de todo lo que ellos podrían considerar como una aventura más en sus vidas. Estaban hablando de palabras mayores.

Gary tapó nuevamente la roca con la cubierta metálica y el lugar volvió a quedar casi en penumbras. Ante el silencio el castaño continuó hablando.

–Días después comenzamos a ver que las noticias sobre robos pokemon en gimnasios y torneos, siempre con el mismo modus operandi. Pero fue cuando ocurrió lo de Celeste y que Tracey comunicó el hallazgo de la Jenny del lugar, aquella R, que comprendimos, o más bien confirmamos que todo esto está relacionado. Ellos buscan este objeto y sin duda la pluma, pertenece a cualquiera sea el pokemon que están dispuestos a capturar.

–Debe ser un pokemon legendario –dijo Misty.

–Puede ser…–agregó Samuel –es una teoría. El asunto es que la pluma provoca el los pokemon una reacción algo extraña ¿no observaron cómo se pusieron los pokemon aquí presentes en cuando Gary sacó la cubierta y mostro la roca? Creo que necesitarán una demostración más. Por favor Gary, muestra otra vez esa roca.

El joven sacó nuevamente la tapa metálica que cubría el valioso objeto y sin que ellos tuviesen necesidad de llamarlos, los pokemon que se encontraban merodeando por el salón (Pikachu, Sparky, Pliplup, Ditto, Axeu y Marril) se acercaron y rodearon la verde roca.

–Ahora, –dijo Gary –reto a cualquiera de ustedes a que intente tocar esa roca.

–Estás exagerando. –dijo Ash al momento en que extendía su mano hacia su pokemon amarillo Ven Pikachu, terminemos con… ¿ah?

Pero el roedor no tenía sus mismos ojos. El pokemon, absorto ante el resplandor verde proveniente de la roca, se volteó a su entrenador y echando chispas por sus mejillas, golpeó la mano de este con la cola. Ante tal reacción, los demás jóvenes dueños de los pokemon, trataron de llamarlos, pero la reacción no fue mejor; habían formado una especie de barrera ante la roca y estaban dispuestos a todo para protegerla.

–esto pasa con todos los pokemon. –Agregó el Profesor Oak –Cuando ven el objeto, solo se preocupan de protegerlo, no importa cual sean las consecuencias. Gary por favor, ve por el sedante.

–¡¿Sedante?! –Exclamó Misty –¡¿Que acaso están locos?!

–Intenta sacarlos de allí y verás que no importa las consecuencias, tratarán de aferrarse a la roca... y no queremos que el laboratorio se destruya. Gary, por favor…

El joven investigador no tardó en llegar con unos cuantos dardos tranquilizantes para disparar hacia los pokemon. Ante la mirada casi horrorizada de los presentes, no tuvo más remedio que apuntar hacia cada uno de ellos rápidamente antes de que saltasen encima y lo atacaran. Para su fortuna, eso no pasó, y en segundos los pequeños yacían dormidos en el suelo al tiempo que eran auxiliados por sus entrenadores.

–¡Tapa esa cosa maldita por favor! –exclamó Dawn indicando la mesa metálica donde se encontraba la piedra y la pluma, a lo que le profesor asintió, y arrastró la mesa hacia el interior del laboratorio.

Un gusto extraño quedó entre los presentes.

–Para que nos llamaste Gary, confiesa –Dijo Ash quien cargaba a un dormido Pikachu entre sus brazos.

–Hay que detener a estos tipos. Nuestra teoría, además de la que dijo Misty con respecto a un supuesto pokemon legendario, es que quieren el objeto para así poder controlar a los pokemon poderosos que están capturando. Si lograsen hacer eso… no quiero imaginar cómo sería nuestro mundo. ¡Debemos hacer algo! No sacamos nada tampoco con decirle a la policía, pues fuera de mantener el orden en las ciudades, no es mucho lo que ellos puedan hacer con respecto a un tema como este, y la Liga… bueno, con lo que nos dijo Samantha hace unos días, es suficiente para saber que con ellos tampoco se puede contar.

Ash desvió su vista hasta la rubia que escuchaba en uno de los sillones de la sala. Al notar la vista casi enfurecida del moreno, esta se levantó de su lugar y habló por primera vez a todos los presentes.

–Lance cree que haciendo papeleos estúpidos vamos a solucionar el tema y está claro que no es así. Si la situación está tan mal como aquí nos están informando, la Liga y la Elite ya deberían estar actuando, pero está claro que aquí hay intereses creados…

–Samantha, no estarás insinuando que…

–Ash, esto no puede estar más claro. Alguien debe estar de infiltrado dentro de los altos mandos que nos impide salir a solucionar esto. En otros tiempos, y tú lo sabes, ya habríamos tomado cartas en el asunto, ¿pero en lugar de esto que hacen? ¡Te mandan a ordenar unas carpetas que no sirven para nada! Tú mismo estabas frustrado ante esta situación, sabes bien que es inútil que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados. Tu y yo somos maestros pokemon y reunidos en esta sala están todas aquellas personas que permitieron que llegases hasta donde estas hoy en día. No me mires con esa cara, bastó con sacar tu agenda y hacer una llamada a Pueblo Paleta para planificar todo esto. ¿Entonces, qué dices, supongo que por las caras de todos los presentes algo iremos a hacer al respecto no? –todos menos Ash asintieron casi de manera inmediata, por lo que Sam se acercó a su amigo y tomando una de sus manos se dirigió de forma directa al moreno –¿Vez Ash? Todas estas personas están acá porque tú las fuiste reuniendo en el camino. Es su bienestar, el de nuestras familias y del mundo entero que está en juego. Tenemos acceso a información, podemos desarticular esta organización desde dentro y fuera, y de paso, solucionar el misterio de esta roca ¿Dónde quedó ese Ash Ketchum que conocí cuando recién ingrese a la Elite? Ese lleno de sueños y cuyo amor por los pokemon era inigualable, que siempre pensaba en sus amigos, esos de los que hablabas casi a diario y a quienes les agradecías todo lo que eras en la actualidad? Por favor Ash… no podemos hacer esto sin ti.

El moreno apretó aún más la mano de su amiga. Sabía exactamente qué era lo que lo había llevado a estar en una situación así, a sentir como ahora sentía y a ver las cosas del modo en que ahora las veía. Aquel hecho puntual, sumado al trabajo en la liga, el estar supeditado a un sistema que no le había agradado tanto como en un principio creyó que le agradaría que lo había convertido en un estúpido cobarde incapaz de romper un par de reglas por quienes en algún minuto hizo llamar sus amigos. Miró a su alrededor, Dawn lo miraba casi con lágrimas en los ojos cargando a un dormido Plipplup. Su mirada era casi de súplica esperando que el morocho diese una respuesta afirmativa a la rubia que estaba parada frente a él. Siguió recorriendo la sala con la mirada hasta que cruzó la vista con los ojos aguamarina de Misty. Su mirada era diferente a la de su amiga peli azul, orgullosa y enojada, conteniendo esa rabia por dentro que estaba a punto de hacerla explotar. Tenía a su Marrill a su lado, por lo que sus manos quedaban libres para ser empuñadas con furia contra su cuerpo.

–Misty… –murmuró joven, por lo que todos volvieron su vista a la pelirroja a quien no pareció importarle dicho detalle. Con determinación se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia el muchacho, al tiempo en que Sam soltaba a su amigo y dejaba a la pelirroja pararse frente a él. Apretó más sus puños y sin intención de soltar palabra alguna, lo próximo que se escuchó en la habitación fue el sonido de una de sus manos contra la cara del joven.

Ash pudo sentir como tal acción hacía que su mejilla se enrojeciera de manera automática. La pelirroja solo siguió mirando con resentimiento a ese entrenador que era prácticamente desconocido para ella. Dándole la espalda caminó hasta donde estaba su Marril y se inclinó para tomarlo entre sus brazos dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

–Lo siento… –El esbozo de esas palabras de parte del moreno hicieron que se detuviese abruptamente –yo… no pude hacer más…

–Claro que no pudiste hacer más cuando ocurrió lo del gimnasio. –dijo la joven y dándose vuelta para ver directamente la cara avergonzada del joven, prosiguió –Pero ahora… ¿Quién eres Ketchum? ¡¿Dónde diablos metiste a ese Ash que comenzó su viaje pokemon a los 10 años?! ¡Eres un maldito cobarde que no merece que ese Pikachu este a tu lado dispuesto a ayudarte siempre, no merece que todos los presentes en esa sala más de alguna vez te háyasenos considerado aunque tú nos olvidaste sin mayor esfuerzo! Pero está bien, vete con tu amada elite, está claro que tu mundo está muy lejos del terrenal. ¡Esto lo es vida real idiota, esta es la verdad, nuestro mundo se cae a pedazos por culpa de una organización que conocemos desde que éramos niños y que estamos más que preparados para enfrentar, pero tú que prefieres, hacer oídos sordos! Eres un cretino, ¡pero anda, vete ya!. Quizás el Equipo Rocket hasta te de un reconocimiento por no hacer nada y dejar que destruyan la vida de todos los pokemon y de paso, de los humanos… ¡me das vergüenza, vergüenza y asco el ver en lo que te has convertido!

Ante el silencio sepulcral que se hizo presente, Misty se dio la media vuelta y otra vez se dispuso a salir del lugar, pero una mano tocando su hombro la detuvo de manera casi abrupta seguido de aquellas palabras que deseo escuchar más que nada en el mundo desde que tenía 13 años de edad.

–Lamento… lamento olvidarte Mist…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Si digo lo siento por esta demora, ¿me perdonan? (Creo que eso lo diré muuuy seguido cuando me decida a actualizar mis otras historias xD) Pero bueno, no es que muuuucha gente lea esto, pero a los que lo siguen… PERDOOON! El calor me mata y derrite mis ideas! Enserio, vago todo el día y no se me ocurre nada. A decir verdad, este capítulo estaba planeado hace meses, pero siempre debo ordenarlos (tengo fragmentos por todas partes) y ahí voy quitando o agregando otras, ¡pero estoy muy floja! _

_Pero bueno, acá estoy y espero les haya gustado!...trataré de actualizar lo antes posible, para que todo este golpe de inspiración que me bajó hace un par de días no se esfume por completo jeje…_

_AquaticWhisper__ o Sire__: ¡muchas gracias por corregirme! Si tengo algún error con nombres no dudes en decirlo, mira que me cuestan bastante ¬¬. No creí que la frase de Gary causaría tanto furor jaja… aunque no deja de ser algo obvio, aunque claro, creo que de ahora en adelante comenzará a golpear a las chicas con pokebolas jajajaja. Una cosa más… ¡no abandones tus fics de pokemon! Veo mucha Sailor Moon, mucho Darien ¡y poca Misty! :'( … comienzo a extrañar tus historias… bien, eso! :D_

_naliaseleniti: no sé porque no me gustó ese capítulo… creo que fue porque sufrí mucho al escribirlo. Bueno, creo que me he dado cuenta que te gusta Ritchie y Duplica, a mi igual (pienso que debieron aparecer más en la serie Jaja), pero creo que por ahora deberás esperar un poco para que tengan más participación: 3. Y con respecto a Sam… creo que te seguirá cayendo bien._

_Andy Elric: No sé si alguien más haya adivinado de donde era Helena, pero… Bingo! Jajajaj… a ver si le apuntas al resto de la historia jijiji…_

_De nuevo, muchas gracias por ser mi Beta! *O* traté de corregir todo lo que me dijiste, y aquí estoy!... prometo que la próxima actualización será más pronto :3_

_Mistyket: reviews reviews y mas reviews jajaja… yo igual debo ponerme al corriente con algunos!…. Veo que Sam convence, creo que seguirá así las veces que aparezca (espero).. y con respecto al título… sé que san google te lo dirá con todo gusto jajaja… por lo pronto, prefiero que una persona aquí dentro de la historia lo revele y explique el porqué de éste, aunque su significado en cualquier lugar está disponible :D_

_Por milésima vez… muchas gracias a todos por seguir este vómito de imaginación y nos estaremos leyendo pronto ^^ _


	7. capítulo 6

_Declaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de Satoshi Tajiri (¡Sire, ahora lo escribí bien! eaea jajajaa)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap VI**

**Sentimientos Encontrados**

Habían sido días extraños, como si todo a su alrededor hubiese cambiado de aspecto sin que ella se diese cuenta y de paso, lo dominara ¿Dominar?, de pronto tenía la impresión que el tiempo cambiaba con su estado anímico, o quizás ella adoptaba el ánimo según como estuviese el día, sumado a como si de pronto su presencia capturara las miradas de más de alguien sobre su cabeza ¿Estaría volviéndose loca? Y sabía que todo eso había comenzado desde que su collar había caído.

–Esa torpe de Alexa, – Murmuraba – Si mi collar no hubiese caído... quizás mi suerte estaría mejor ¿sería un mal augurio? – pero luego se recriminaba ¿Cómo podía culpar a su amiga de aquellas sensaciones extrañas? Se sentía estúpida con solo pensarlo, aunque algo en su interior decía que definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

Caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos por las calles de la ciudad, no quería llegar aun a casa y encontrarse con esa soledad que le brindaba la humilde pieza que habitaba, pues no era lo mejor para calmar su paranoia; quizás el llamar a su novio era buena idea, aunque el contarle aquello que sentía, sería un relato algo absurdo para darle tanta importancia.

Sin darse cuenta llego a una pequeña plazoleta ubicada en uno de los rincones de la cuidad, tomó su medallón y lo observó un largo rato.

–Quizás... si no estuviera tan sola… – pero fue como un relámpago, una vez más esa sensación de que alguien la observaba. Ya era demasiado, no lo podía evitar, no podía ser solo un parecer sacado de la nada.

De golpe se levantó de su asiento aun sosteniendo su preciado collar, como si fuese a protegerla de lo que fuera que la estuviese asechando en aquellas calles que, esa tarde, estaban extrañamente vacías.

– Esto me está dando calosfríos – Habló para sí, pero debía ser fuerte, hace tiempo ya que estaba sola, si había algo que la asechaba, lo que fuera, lo enfrentaría como había hecho en cada aspecto de su vida.

Sabía que había algo tras un gran árbol que resaltaba en el centro de la plazoleta donde se encontraba. Avanzó un tanto temerosa esperando que quien fuese que estuviese oculto no le hiciese daño, rogando para que en verdad fuese paranoia aunque tuviese que reconocer que quizás se estaba volviendo loca. Respiró profundo y extendió su mano derecha hasta el gran tronco dispuesta a dar el paso definitivo que dejaría al descubierto a quien se ocultaba bajo su alero, apretó sus ojos, mordió su labio inferior y tomando la poca valentía que le quedaba sintió como alguien tras de sí se paraba y la tomaba de los hombros aprisionándola sin mayores problemas.

–¡Helena!

El solo grito casi la mató de la impresión. Dándose vuelta, vio como un joven alto de cabello claro la observaba con cierta curiosidad ante la reacción alterada de la joven. Lo había hecho muchas veces, solía situarse tras ella recibiendo como premio algo muy distinto a la mirada de horror y un grito ensordecedor.

– ¡Por Dios Bill, me asustas!... ¿Pero qué haces acá como supiste…?

– ¿Que estarías aquí? – Interrumpió el chico – Cuando no estás por ningún lado, siempre vienes a esta plazoleta…

Era cierto, aunque esta vez había llegado de manera casi inconsciente, sumida en sus pensamientos, ese pequeño lugar un tanto apartado de la ciudad siempre le servía para pensar.

– Me conoces bien…

– Claro – Dijo el joven acortando aún más la distancia con la morena – Debo conocer bien a mi novia, ¿no lo crees? – Apretándola entre sus brazos, depositó un tierno beso en los labios de la chica, el cual no tardó en ser respondido.

Tras el árbol, un hombre alto observaba la escena con algo de desinterés. Sabía que si ese joven no hubiese aparecido ya habría tenido el paquete asegurado o lo menos por el momento, su paso por ese mundo extraño ya habría estado saldado.

Caminó hasta salir de la plazoleta sin ser percibido por la pareja. Anduvo un par de calles y se dirigió hacia donde Jessie, James y Meowth lo esperaban ansiosos.

– ¿Cómo te fue Steven? – Preguntó la mujer mientras mordisqueaba un pedazo de galleta que reclamaba James.

– Un tonto llegó al lugar justo cuando me iba a presentar ante ella.

– ¿Pero comprobaste si es ella es a quien buscamos?

Ante la pregunta, el hombre observó la pequeña pulsera que el jefe le había pasado cuya luz verde no dejaba de tintinear de manera desesperante.

– No cabe duda… es ella.

– Yo no necesité una lucecita tonta para darme cuenta, – Interrumpió Meowth – lo supe a penas se nos paró en frente…

– Eso es precisamente lo que no entendemos. – Dijo James – Además de casi arruinar nuestro anonimato, algo extraño pasó contigo cuando nos encontramos con esa chica.

– ¡Ni yo sé lo que me pasó! Solo sé que si el jefe la quiere, tendremos que ir por ella ¡y no entiendo como tú no la trajiste ahora! – Dijo el pokemon gato increpando Steven.

– No quería hacer un escándalo de esto y ese joven seguro armaría uno. Ya saben lo que nos dijo el jefe, quiere todo lo más discreto posible. –Los tres asintieron antes estas palabras –Además, si lo que me relataron ustedes es verdad, creo que ya sabemos cómo atraer la atención de la chica

– A que te refieres…

– Tranquilo James… Meowth – Steven miró al pokemon gato y luego observó en dirección donde estaba la plazoleta – ¿Listo para hacer de carnada?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–¡Esto es una locura…! – Exclamó Ash – No definitivamente no lo haré, ¡No cuenten conmigo!

Gary bufó ante tal reacción del moreno, mientras Brock, Misty y Tracey miraron al entrenador con decepción.

– Veo que tu bipolaridad ha alcanzado niveles extremos – Recriminó la joven pelirroja.

– Misty, comprende por favor, ¿No sería más útil que me quedase acá? Accedí a ayudarte ocupando mis propias influencias, no serviría que me desapareciera de la nada sin dejar rastro y lo que es peor, ¡Esto es solo un experimento! No estamos seguros que funcione y no soy una maldita Ratata de laboratorio al que…

– ¡Ya para de llorar Ketchum, pareces una nena! – Increpó Gary – Además ya está comprobado. Hemos enviado cámaras y han detectado que si es factible lo que Giovanni dijo. Si bien no sabemos lo que encontraremos…

– Entonces, otra vez volvemos a que soy el Ratata de laboratorio.

– Pero Ash no lo tomes así, – Intervino Brock mientras el moreno se cruzaba de brazos en señal de desaprobación – eres de todos nosotros el más experimentado en cosas extrañas, sin contar que eres maestro pokemon, ¿Quién más calificado que tú para ir tras este misterio?

En cierta forma, Ash sabía que el médico tenía razón. De todos los que ya habían accedido a cooperar con esta locura, el único con títulos que corroboraban sus viajes y batallas era él, sin contar la infinidad de veces en que se vio enfrentado a una situación de peligro y totalmente desconocidas para el resto de las personas, pero ya no se abrigaba en él aquel entusiasmo de antaño y a pesar de que se sentía enormemente culpable, sumado a que de verdad quería ayudar a Misty, no quería por ningún motivo inmiscuirse en algo tan insólito como lo que Gary y el profesor Oak le proponían ¿Transportarse a otro mundo, era acaso eso posible? De hecho si, más de alguna vez hizo algo similar como pasar a alguna dimensión paralela cuando era niño, algo de lo que no muchos se podían jactar. De todas formas, refunfuñar ya no era algo que lo pudiese salvar de dicha situación por más que así lo hiciera, había accedido ante todos, ya no podía echar pie atrás.

– Una cosa más... – Dijo el profesor Oak quien en ese minuto entraba al laboratorio donde se encontraban los muchachos – Necesito que si es que Pikachu quiere acompañarte, entre en su pokebola. Esta máquina no puede transportar más de un solo cuerpo.

El joven miró a su roedor amarillo quien escuchaba atentamente las palabras del castaño y desviaba la vista hacia su amo con algo de desconfianza.

–Profesor Oak – Dijo Ash –¿Qué garantías hay de que todo este proceso salga bien?

– Las mismas de que todo salga mal – Respondió Samuel – Verás, si hay algo que pudimos descubrir gracias al trabajo de espionaje hecho por Ritchie, fue que los experimentos de la organización apuntan a maquinas como éstas. Si queremos llegar a fondo de esto es necesario arriesgarse. Ash, entiendo que tú y Pikachu estén preocupados, pero fue lo que acordamos la última vez que todos nos reunimos.

Era vedad. Habían pasado dos meses desde que la primera reunión se efectuó y si bien el moreno había optado por cooperar, seguía siendo el mismo ser huraño que tan solo se comunicaba a ratos con Samantha y hacía una que otra pregunta dentro de un ambiente donde, si bien existía preocupación, todos se trataban amistosamente y conversaban de manera confiada. En vano habían sido los esfuerzos de sus amigos por sacar al antiguo Ash, pues luego de la disculpa hecha a Misty aquella vez, nada más humano se había visto de nuevo en el chico.

Por su parte la pelirroja decidió dejarlo solo, no quería entrometerse ¿De que valía? Los años habían dejado un enorme abismo entre ambos, por lo que prefirió concentrarse en algo que para ella era realmente importante como su gimnasio y el bienestar de sus pokemon. Fue Dawn, sin embargo, quien más insistió en traer al antiguo Ash de vuelta aunque sin mayores resultados más que ser ignorada por el moreno.

A pesar del _autismo_ de Ash, el grupo entero se había estado comunicando desde entonces, reuniéndose en diferentes lugares para evitar sospechas. Samantha había sido la encargada de sacar la mayor información posible que la liga manejase del tema, lo que sin duda no fue una tarea fácil, puesto que estaban siendo muy herméticos con toda la situación. Dawn, May y Drew se dedicaron a investigar dentro de los círculos de Coordinadores sobre los acontecimientos ocurridos el último tiempo, Brock movió sus influencias dentro de los centros pokemon, mientras que Cilan, Iris y Duplica decidieron quedarse junto al profesor Oak a cooperar en lo que pudiesen.

Dentro de las tareas más complejas, Ritchie se había llevado una gran parte. Desde la primera reunión se ofreció a utilizar todas sus habilidades como entrenador para poder llegar a la guarida del enemigo y recolectar toda la información posible. Al comienzo la gran mayoría se opuso, pero el tener una especie de doble agente mezclado con la organización iba a ser de gran ayuda, por lo que, dado su reciente reclutamiento en el Equipo Rocket, era quien menos asistía a las reuniones, aunque claro, manteniendo así comunicación en secreto con los demás muchachos.

Misty por su parte y muy a su pesar, debió aguardar noticias. Entre las reuniones secretas y las tareas del gimnasio, prefirieron no inmiscuirla más de la cuenta, ya que era una de las más afectadas con toda la situación. Ash igual había quedado marginado, dándole al muchacho un fuerte deja vú sobre que él tendría quizás la tarea más extraña y difícil de todas, aunque lo que hacía Ritchie era difícil de superar. Pero no se equivocaba y como bien habían dicho, para él tenían la misión más importante: detener definitivamente a la organización y si para ello debían enviarlo a un lugar que nadie conocía, iban a hacerlo.

Un par de semanas atrás Gary había decidido hablar con el moreno sin tanta gente, solo en compañía de Misty y Brock. Se habían reunido en la residencia Ketchum donde Mr. Mime se esmeró en preparar unos pastelillos acompañados de té para atender a los invitados que tanto quería. La razón de dicha junta privada era porque ya sabía que tarea quería para Ash, y para evitarse el barullo que se armaría si estaban los demás, fuera de que sabía que esos tres eran los más experimentados en sus diferentes áreas – y en cuanto a cosas extrañas se trataba – prefirió dirigirse a ellos.

– De hecho son dos piedras, Ritchie lo dijo – Dijo el castaño dándole un sorbo al líquido dentro de su taza.

– Ritchie sí que se ha arriesgado al inmiscuirse en la guarida del Equipo Rocket...

– Brock tiene razón, Ritchie se arriesga demasiado. – dijo Misty – Deberíamos ayudarlo.

– Ya te dije pelirroja, tú no te metas en eso; – Recriminó Gary – además debemos preocuparnos del siguiente paso a seguir, sobre todo ahora que sabemos que hay otras piedras como la que encontré, una por lo menos está en manos del Equipo Rocket.

– ¿Pero si el ellos ya tienen una, para que querrían la otra y para que envían gente a otro mundo?

– ¿No es obvio pelirroja? Es porque en ese mundo quizás se encuentre dicha piedra.

– Pero aún no saben a dónde envían a esas personas… – Intervino Brock – De hecho, solo se habla de una búsqueda y…

– Si quieres saber si estos siguen con vida, así es. Según lo que hemos podido averiguar, los agentes que envían a quien sabe dónde, van con un dispositivo que les permite saber si siguen activos o no, incluso como son sus movimientos. Si es que siguen con vida, esto es seguro.

– ¿Pero con la pluma no es suficiente? Ya vimos como lo pokemon reaccionaban y creo que con esta basta. Si fuese por eso, vendrían por ella ¿No crees? – Preguntó Misty

– Consideremos eso como un fragmento del verdadero botín: un pokemon y que no se encuentra cerca. Quizás está en ese lugar donde están enviando gente junto con la tercera piedra.

La preocupación ante tales revelaciones hacia contraste con el tranquilo paisaje que se apreciaba desde la terraza de la vieja casa de Ash. El moreno guardaba silencio y solo se remitía a acariciar el lomo de Pikachu quien dormía en sus brazos tranquilamente, sin saber aún cuál sería su función ante tales situaciones si tanto se le había marginado de cualquier actividad posible.

– Hemos hecho dos máquinas – Dijo de pronto Gary – Si queremos saber que va a pasar y adelantarnos, hemos de seguirlos.

– Pero eso… es casi más arriesgado que el trabajo de Ritchie – Comentó Brock.

– Sé de un cabeza hueca que es apto para esta misión –Ash levantó la cabeza en señal de alerta. Al parecer su Deja Vú había resultado correcto – ¿Qué dices? Supongo que un maestro pokemon no está dispuesto a dejar que todos hagan el trabajo y tú solo mires.

El moreno no dijo una palabra. Se limitó a seguir acariciando a Pikachu quien aún dormitaba en su regazo y luego observó el paisaje. Pueblo Paleta seguía siendo el mismo lugar apacible que de niño lo había visto ir y venir de sus viajes, aquel lugar que siempre era el comienzo y el fin de una de sus largas aventuras que tanto le apasionaban. Suspiró profundo, de reojo observó a la pelirroja que desde su asiento observaba a su amigo expectante ante la respuesta que pudiese dar, ojalá positiva. Lo que no supo fue que descifró de mala manera aquella mirada ya que, después de todo, a la joven le aterraba el hecho de que posiblemente el próximo viaje de quien fue su mejor amigo fuese algo extremadamente peligroso, desconocido y quien sabe, sin retorno.

Ya daba igual si lo conocía o no, si fuese por ella, nadie más sacrificaría su integridad física por esto, aunque involucrase su propio gimnasio. Pero Ash creyó que lo que ella esperaba era ver una muestra de valor, reaccionar ante aquello que casi lo tomó como una obligación más que un favor a Misty y los demás. Quien sabe, si todo salía bien en poco tiempo podría volver a la soledad de su apartamento sin tantos líos y gente molesta.

– Como quieras – Dijo el moreno finalmente y levantándose de su asiento con Pikachu en sus brazos, desapareció tras la puerta de su casa.

Así pasaron los días, preparando al entrenador para aquella tarde en que por fin estaba frente a esa máquina, recriminándose aquella estúpida obligación y deseando estar lo más lejos posible de ese laboratorio.

– Y bien, ¿Tu ataque sorpresivo de pánico terminó por fin?

Ash bufó nuevamente. Odiaba con todo su corazón lo que estaba viviendo, odiaba a Samantha por ser ella la que lo metió en todo esto, odiaba haber estado en el gimnasio con Misty esa noche, odiaba no poder estar en su aburrida oficina. Pero ya había dado su palabra, no había marcha atrás.

– Tranquilo – Dijo Tracey al tiempo en que le palmeaba el hombro al pelinegro – has sorteado pruebas mucho más complejas. Además, no irás solo.

– Claro que no iré solo – increpó Ash – Por lo menos Pikachu irá dentro de la otra máquina y…

– No puede ser así – intervino Misty – No pensarás que solo te dejaré ir con Pikachu a quien sabe dónde. Esa máquina la usaré yo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

– Has estado callada, ¿Pasa algo? – A Bill le extrañaba que Helena anduviese tan pensativa cuando lo común era que contándole anécdotas que muchas veces ni le interesaba saber, aprovechado el poco tiempo que los estudios y el trabajo les dejaban para verse; pero ese día era diferente, su novia solo miraba hacia la nada y a ratos tocaba su collar. – Helena… ¡Helena! – Gritó el muchacho, sacando a la pelinegra de su trance. Miró al chico quien la observaba cual objeto de laboratorio y como si recién despertase de un sueño observó a su alrededor. Habían caminado hasta una cafetería ubicada en una de las calles centrales de la ciudad y ni cuenta se había dado de ello.

– ¿Cómo… decías Bill?

– Preguntaba si querías entrar. – El tono molesto del chico ya se hacía notar. Sabía que a ratos Helena podía ser una muchacha despistada, pero que no lo tomase en cuenta durante el rato en que habían estado juntos, era algo que lo estaba colmando.

Tras el consentimiento de la muchacha, entraron al café. Era un lugar pintoresco, adornado con cuadros rústicos de madera colgados en las paredes y pequeños floreros con florecillas talladas en madera al centro de las mesitas. Eso despertó un poco a Helena, amaba los lugares así, aunque la sonrisa de la muchacha duró poco, pues apenas se habían sentado el móvil de su novio sonó de manera insistente.

– Debo irme – Avisó el muchacho – Había olvidado una cita que tenía con Nadia...

– Espera, ¿tienes una cita con Nadia? Como es que…

– Vamos a estudiar – Se apresuró a decir el joven tratando de sonar casual – Lo siento, debo irme. Me comprometí con ella.

– Dijiste que pasaríamos la tarde juntos – Replicó la muchacha frunciendo el ceño

– Bueno, pero apenas y me has hablado.

– Pero ahora quería… hay algo de lo que quería hablar….

– Ya no hay tiempo – Interrumpió Bill observando su reloj – Si quieres te dejo en un taxi o...

– Da igual – Contestó Helena de manera seca – Vete. Quiero tomar un café antes de ir a casa.

– Pero… te quedarás sola y…

– No es necesario tener compañía para disfrutar un buen café. Ya vete llegaras tarde.

El rubio se despidió con un apresurado beso y salió casi corriendo del lugar.

Helena casi no podía contener las lágrimas que poco a poco nublaban la vista ante tal acción de parte de su novio. Si, estaba celosa y odiaba a esa tal Nadia con la que su él había hecho amistad tan repentinamente. Ellos eran compañeros de universidad y era estúpido a juicio de la morena, armarle un escándalo porque el joven se juntase con esa muchacha a estudiar por largas horas dejándola a ella muchas veces sola, tal y como había ocurrido ahora. Ya no aguantaba más, quizás era hora de ponerle un freno a esa situación; pero lo amaba, temía que se molestase y que la dejara más sola de lo que ya se sentía.

Ahogó un sollozo que nadie notó.

A su mesa llegó un pequeño café cortado que quedó casi intacto ¿para qué había pedido? Si todas las ganas de disfrutar de la bebida ya se habían marchado.

– Supongo que está desocupado… –Una voz ronca sacó a la joven de sus pensamientos e hizo que alzara la vista para encontrarse con la imponente figura de un hombre con abundante cabello canoso frete a su mesa apoyando con sus manos la silla frente a la muchacha. –No hay problema que este humilde caballero quiera hacerle compañía a tan solitaria jovencita, ¿verdad? –Helena se estremeció. Algo en ella decía que no confiase en ese extraño y si de algo se podía jactar, era que su sexto sentido muy pocos veces fallaba.

Cuando estaba a punto de negarse ante tal petición y levantarse del lugar, el hombre sacó tras el algo que dejó a la joven maravillada.

–Esto… podría ser suyo – Helena pestañeo extrañada. Un enorme Meowth de felpa estaba frente a ella casi llamándola a que lo tomase entre sus manos y se lo llevase a casa.

– No comprendo, ¿Lo quiere vender?

– No... Será un obsequio. Buscaba una joven bella y de mirada amable que quisiera recibir a este viejo amigo. Veo que te gusta, anda acéptalo.

Helena no tuvo razones para negarse, además el muñeco la hipnotizaba; amaba a los osos de felpa, más aun aquellos que simulasen a un pokemon ¿Qué mejor? Tomó al Meowth entre sus brazos y lo observó unos instantes, parecía tan real. Al levantar la cabeza para agradecer el obsequio, el hombre ya no estaba.

– Creo… que no es todo tan malo.

Y abrazando a su nueva adquisición, pagó lo que debía y se marchó del lugar.

De lejos, Jessie y James observaban como su amigo en un estado casi de parapléjico, se alejaba en brazos de la muchacha. De manera simple y rápida, el plan ya estaba en marcha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

– ¡No puedes ir! – Gritó Ash – ¡¿Estás loca acaso?! ¡No tienes idea siquiera si saldremos con vida de esta, que clase de pokemon peligroso encontrarás y…!

– ¡Hablas de la persona que estuvo contigo enfrentado a pokemon desconocidos muchas veces sabelotodo! – Objetó a pelirroja.

– Esto es diferente, ¿Qué no entiendes?, ¡No sabes ni siquiera si se sobrevive al viaje!

– Claro que se sobrevive exagerado. – Intervino Gary.

– Tú qué sabes…

– Más que tú por supuesto – Interrumpió nuevamente Misty – Es quien hizo la investigación y ayudó con las maquinas, cerebro de nuez.

– ¡Mira niñita malcriada…!

– ¡A quien le dices niñita malcriada…!

– ¡A ti cuarta hermana _sensacioinútil_!

– ¡Por lo menos no soy una gallina como unos que se hacen llamas maestros pokem…!

– ¡Ya basta! – Intervino Brock – Ash, Misty es la dueña del gimnasio y tiene todo el derecho a saber qué pasó con sus pokemon. Además es una gran entrenadora y está tan capacitada como tú para emprender esta misión. Debo reconocer que al principio no estuve muy de acuerdo, pero si van los dos, por lo menos se harán compañía, además…

– Detente Brock. No es necesario que Misty vaya, puedo hacer esto solo.

Misty solo lo observó un instante para luego, con una mueca de desprecio, ignorar lo que el pelinegro decía para dirigirse frente de una enorme máquina que emulaba una cápsula con algunos cables a su alrededor.

– Supongo que esta es la mía – Preguntó – ¿Cuándo partimos?

– Sospecho que ya le dijiste a tu intento de novio…

El comentario desagradable de Ash hizo que la pelirroja nuevamente centrara su atención en el muchacho ¿Qué tenía que ver todo esto con Giorgio y la relación que tuviese con él?

– ¡Claro que le dije, que esperabas! Y está de acuerdo con las decisiones que tome. ¡Es mi gimnasio, son mis pokemon y no dejaré que un tipejo extraño como tú tenga en sus manos el destino del lugar por el cual he trabajado mi vida entera!

No se habló más del asunto. El resto del día transcurrió de manera normal entre despedidas y palabras de aliento a los dos viajeros, que si bien no harían su viaje de una manera muy convencional provocando un poco de desconfianza de parte de sus cercanos, ya no había nada que hacer. No había otra forma de evitar alguna catástrofe mayor y de una u otra manera los miembros de ese grupo que el mismo profesor había seleccionado, sabían que tanto Ash como Misty estaban calificados para enfrentar cualquier reto, por muy misterioso que este fuera o incluso, si debían arriesgar sus vidas en el intento.

Por la noche Misty decidió salir a dar un paseo por el pueblo. Habían fijado la fecha de partida para la siguiente mañana y quería salir un poco de la agonía que representaba ver a Daisy sollozando a cada instante, recriminándole por no estar en el pronto nacimiento de su sobrino e incluso dándole recomendaciones de que vestir en caso de que el lugar al que llegasen fuese una gran ciudad glamorosa.

Sumida en sus pensamientos llegó a una pequeña pradera a las afueras del pueblo. Si había algo que amaba de ese lugar era la claridad con la que se podían ver las estrellas y la paz que nocturna que se gozaba en las cálidas noches de aquella zona de Kanto.

Estaba preocupada.

No sabía que podía esperar de aquel lugar al que sería enviada, ni siquiera sabía si sobreviviría y lo peor, su compañero de viaje no era de lo más comunicativo ni cooperaba animándola como solía hacerlo de antaño.

– En otros tiempos no me habría importado tirare de un barranco de tu mano Ash… – Suspiró para sí al tiempo en que se sentaba sobre la hierba – Pero hoy… no se ni quien eres…

– Un entrenador que quiere paz.

Eso fue sorpresivo. La voz seca del muchacho hizo que a la joven le recorriera una fría sensación por su espalda ¿Desde cuándo había estado siguiéndola? Volteó para ver el frío semblante que tenía el moreno, pero no quiso rebatirle en absoluto, pues su rostro carente de expresión ya se había vuelto algo común en el muchacho, así que continuó sentada en su lugar y suspirando volvió a situar su mirada en el cielo estrellado intentando ignorarlo. Pensó que con ese gesto el maestro se marcharía, pero contrario a ello, Ash no tardó en situarse a su lado.

– No le dijiste nada a ese… tu… ese tipo ¿No es así?

– Habla claro Ketchum.

– Tu novio.

– Claro que…

– No has cambiado mucho Misty. Cuando mientes tu nariz se pone más respingada de lo normal.

Misty lo observó sorprendida por el análisis que había hecho. En si se consideraba buena mentirosa, no era que anduviese engañando a la gente a diario, pero cuando decidía tapar alguna cosa con una excusa jamás era descubierta; claro hasta esa noche.

Trató de esbozar una palabra pero lo único que atinó fue a tocarse la nariz con el dedo índice, agradeciendo en el alma que la noche escondía ciertas cosas que bajo la luz del sol se hacían evidentes, pues sitió como su rostro comenzó a arder de una manera desmedida a pesar de que seguía observando al moreno quien parecía no inmutarse ante la sorpresa expresada por la joven por su reciente deducción. Así, tal como se había puesto a su lado tan sorpresivamente, se levantó. Misty lo siguió con la mirada unos segundos hasta que por fin reaccionó al ver como Ash emprendía el camino de vuelta a casa.

– Espera…

El joven se detuvo dándole la espalda a la pelirroja. Un mar de emociones lo embargó de un minuto a otro, como si su nostalgia, rabia, tristeza y frustraciones hubiesen decidido encontrarse aquella noche, en ese lugar, siendo liberadas por la voz de esa mujer.

– Ya no soy el Ash que conocías Misty – Dijo apretando sus puños – Tú si eres la Misty que conocí y sé que es incómodo pero… solo te pido que llevemos esto en paz. Cuando todo acabe, volveremos a nuestras vidas.

– ¿Entonces, por qué me ayudas? Puedo manejar esto…

– No quiero – Interrumpió – No… no me lo perdonaría. No puedo dejar que te hagan daño, a ti ni a ninguno de aquellos que el viejo Ash quiso. Por favor Misty no trates de entender, solo te pido que hagamos esto como si fuese un trabajo más. Recuperarás a tus pokemon, lo prometí. Luego de eso haremos como si nada nunca hubiese pasado.

¿Qué era aquello? Un atisbo, si quiera una luz de aquel chico que ella había conocido estaba apareciendo y no quería perderlo. ¿Qué debía preguntar? Habría dado su vida por alguna cosa inteligente que no hiciese que se cerrase nuevamente, que siguiera hablando para poder encontrar al chico que ella tanto esperaba ¿Aún lo esperaba? Quizás si seguía hablando, él se seguiría desahogando y podría entender que fue exactamente lo que pasó con su mejor amigo, pero no vino nada a su cabeza y solo pudo preguntar

– No te entiendo Ash… – Fue lo único que su cabeza alcanzó a decir – Aquel día me pediste perdón y…

– Y lo mantengo. – Volvió a interrumpirla – Pero no esperes que ese niño bobo que conociste y del cual te enamoraste vuelva.

Sin decir más y cerrando su corazón por completo nuevamente, el joven emprendió el camino a casa dejando a la pelirroja como si un rayo de hielo la hubiese congelado en ese lugar.

Aunque no lo creyese, él sabía sus sentimientos. Siempre los supo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Helena tiró las llaves en una pequeña mesita y se tendió en su cama observando su nueva adquisición. Está bien, el modo en que había adquirido a su nuevo peluche favorito había sido extraño, pero todo pasaba a segundo plano al tener entre sus brazos a un muñeco tan perfecto. Parecía una niña pequeña.

– ¡Cielos ya debo cenar! – Dijo levantándose de un salto y dejando a Meowth en su cama.

La muchacha no poseía mayores lujos, vivía sola desde hace un par de años y rentaba un cuarto en una casona vieja. Sus pocas pertenencias estaban dispersas entre los rincones del lugar y una pequeña mesa con una cocina le bastaban para hacer sus creaciones culinarias, temidas por todos aquellos que llegasen probarlas, no porque supieran mal (por lo menos desde su punto de vista), sino por los raros sabores que combinaba en ellos. Ante la sorpresa del pokemon, la joven se paró bruscamente entre sus idas y venidas en busca de ingredientes. Estaba tan distraía que había olvidado algo importante: su compañero de alcoba.

– Ay cielos… ¡Pelusa!... donde estás… ¡Pelusa!

Desde uno de los rincones del cuarto, un pequeño gato apareció ronroneando ante el llamado de su dueña. El era su único compañero, a quien cuidaba casi de manera obsesiva incluso siendo blanco de burlas por parte de sus más cercanos amigos, pues solían decir que hablaba mejor con su felino que con los mismos humanos, además de alimentarlo mejor que a ella misma.

Rápidamente en un pequeño plato sirvió el lácteo a su compañero y se dispuso a preparar su tan ansiada cena, sin percatarse que su nueva adquisición casi sudaba frio sobre su cama; pues el aroma a leche y el ver como el pequeño animal disfrutaba de su comida tranquilamente, hacían que el pokemon comenzase a sentir el apetito que, debido a los nervios, no lo había mortificado durante prácticamente todo el día

La morena por su parte continuaba creando. Había depositado un par de trozos de manzana en una hoya, y picado una serie de verduras que había adquirido de camino a casa.

Y Meowth seguía sufriendo.

–Falta sal – Dijo para sí. Comenzó a recorrer con la vista la habitación en busca del salero, topándose con la panorámica de su muñeco sobre la cama. Sin duda el gesto rígido del Meowth llamó su atención. – Cuando te traje tenías un aspecto más dulce.

Por un minuto se olvidó de la hoya y se acercó al pokemon. Comenzó a observarlo atentamente, casi como queriendo traspasarlo, fue cuando recordó. No podía estar equivocada, aquel Meowth que había visto hace días, ese suceso extraño donde pudo jurar que el muñeco la había mirado, esa sensación de conocerlo, de saber que había algo especial, todo eso estaba ocurriendo una vez más. Y él no lo podía evitar, la mirada de la chica era demasiado penetrante. Entonces no supo cómo sus ojos abandonaron el papel y otra vez se voltearon a ver a la chica quien abría sus pupilas cada vez más en la medida que el cuerpo del felino se iba relajando y mostrando cuan lleno de vida estaba a pesar de lo petrificado que él mismo se sentía.

Y sin darse cuenta, Meowth se había incorporado mirando directamente los oscuros ojos de Helena.

El fuerte sonido de la hoya y el rugir del pequeño Pelusa hicieron que la muchacha saliese de su trance y reaccionase ante lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. El muñeco había cobrado vida.

– Dios mío… – Fue lo único que alcanzó a esbozar antes que el mundo a su alrededor se tornase mas oscuro y cayese inconsciente en el piso.

En ese minuto Meowth salió de su trance observó como la joven yacía en las tablas.

– No entiendo... ¿Por qué me paralizo cuando ella me observa…? – De pronto fijo su atención en el medallón que lucía la joven. – Eso tiene que ser… estoy seguro que me dará las respuestas ..- apenas el pokemon gato alcanzó a rozar con una de sus patas la verde piedra del collar cuando un calosfrío caló hondo en su espalda al tiempo en que su corazón palpitaba más fuerte y hacia que una sensación de miedo recorriese su interior. Él no podía seguir allí y ni siquiera podía defenderse de aquello que lo acechaba: esa mujer.

Sus ojos recorrieron desesperado la habitación para fijarse en una ventana. Apresurado, se abalanzó hacia ella e intento abrirla. Era su escape.

– ¡Detente!

La voz femenina sonó como una orden para él. Volteó lentamente para ver como la joven se había incorporado mientras un extraño brillo verde era emitido por la piedra que colgaba de su cuello. No podía negarse. Los ojos oscuros de la muchacha tenían un raro brillo, diferente, algo que ya había hecho desaparecer el miedo remplazándolo por algo aún más poderoso ¿respeto acaso, admiración, cariño? En ese minuto el felino habría podido dar la vida por esa mujer, no sabía porque, su instinto solo hacía que la quisiese proteger.

– Meowth… – Dijo suavemente la muchacha antes de que un golpe proveniente desde la puerta, la interrumpiese e hiciera que esta cayera otra vez inconsciente en el piso.

El brillo desapareció.

–¿Helena, estas allí? – Había alguien afuera, un hombre – Helena, voy a entrar…

El pokemon se apresuró en abrir la ventana y saltó por ella sin dudarlo, dando gracias por poseer unas poderosas garras que le permitieron aferrarse a ese techo y salir a salvo de aquella temeraria acción.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación, un desesperado muchacho había entrado en ella encontrando a su amiga tendida en el piso, un gato asustado y con una hoya a punto de explotar.

– Helena… ¡Helena, reacciona!

La morena abrió los ojos lentamente y vio como un joven castaño la veía lleno de preocupación.

– Elias…

– ¿Qué te pasó? No me abriste y pensé que algo te había pasado y…

El joven fue interrumpido con la brusca incorporación de la chica que observaba casi de manera desesperada su habitación.

– ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó aferrpandose a la camisa del muchacho –¡¿dime, donde se metió?!

– ¿Quién?

– ¡El muñeco… ¿Dónde está?!

– No sé de qué me estás hablando… solo encontré a tu gato escondido bajo el armario…

Helena observó cómo su pequeño compañero estaba erizado en un rincón observando en dirección a la ventana. Del muñeco de Meowth, nada.

Mientras tanto, el pokemon había corrido lo más rápido que le permitieron sus patas, alejándose así de esa vieja casona, pero su frenética carrera fue bruscamente interrumpida por un calmado Steven quien esperaba a un par de cuadras como si supiese que algo podría salir mal.

–No pude… – Dijo jadeante el pequeño pokemon – Yo no…

– Entonces, ya te diste cuenta que esta no es una persona ordinaria a la cual podamos secuestrar así como así… – Dijo el hombre; y esbozando una sombría sonrisa agregó – Creo que deberemos de usar la caballería pesada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¿Ha pasado un mes más o menos? No, creo que un poco más… ¡pero acá estoy! Este creo que ha sido el capítulo más largo de todos, pero fueron situaciones que debían ir zanjadas ahora ya._

_Ojalá les haya gustado y trataré de tener el próximo capítulo en menos tiempo aprovechando mi exceso de tiempo libre que hasta ahora tengo en este semestre y que ya finalicé mi otro fic jeje…_

_En fin, mis gracias a todos aquellos que leen esta historia, a los que la han comenzado a seguir a los que la han puesto en favoritos, a mi beta Andy que le da el visto bueno siempre y a los que dejan review, ¡mil millones de gracias!, Ahora no responderé, pero que sepan que enserio se los agradezco._

_Y ya saben, cualquier reclamo, sugerencia, corrección de ortografía (sobre todo eso) ¡no duden en decirlo! :)_

_¡Muchos saludos a todos, y espero nos leamos pronto! ^^_


	8. capítulo 7

_Antes que nada, debo advertirles que me puse un poco oscura para escribir esta vez (y no es solo por el título, aunque si tiene en algo que ver), pero creo que es justo y necesario, como todo lo que se viene de ahora en adelante en este fic. Solo les pido, de antemano, ¡que no me odien por favor! :D _

_Declaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece… y la verdad esto es solo rutina porque todo el mundo sabe que es así, pues la serie es japonesa y yo soy chilena... O sea, no hay por donde xD _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap VII.**

**Oscuridad**

Había sido poco cuidadoso, todo lo contrario a como se lo había propuesto las innumerables veces en que se imaginó estando en una situación similar. Sabía que para la chica tuvo que haber sido  
sorpresivo, más que mal, él siempre se caracterizó por ser un despistado por excelencia en temas del corazón, pero confiaba en que la pelirroja ya lo había superado; o por lo menos en eso quería creer.

–Aunque como se lo planteé anoche… ¡demonios, creerá que soy un estúpido engreído que piensa que ella aún no puede vivir sin mí!

No quería levantarse; era curioso, pero estar nuevamente en esa habitación que ocupaba en su infancia y adolescencia lo hacía sentir extrañamente protegido.

– Ash... –se escuchó desde la puerta –hijo, ya es hora.

El moreno suspiró, quiéralo o no debía cumplir con ese estúpido deber y peor aún, compartirlo con Misty, de quien esperaba recibir su furia tras los dichos de la noche anterior.

Pero erró.

No había tiempo para reflexionar lo que le había dicho Ash la noche anterior, ya no era la niña de doce años que habría salido corriendo desconsolada ante la actitud tan fría de su primer amor o avergonzada por el descubrimiento de su gran secreto, pero ¿hace cuánto lo sabía? ¿Será que durante sus viajes fingió no darse cuenta de cuanto lo amaba?

– ¡Demonios concéntrate en tu trabajo! –Refunfuñaba para sí.

– Misty... –Le habló Dawn quien había acudido al igual que todos a despedirse de la pareja que emprendía tan peligrosa misión y cuya tímida voz ahora interrumpía sus pensamientos. Misty la miró con una sonrisa percatándose de inmediato de como la peli azul estaba con la cabeza agachada, algo raro en ella conociendo el entusiasmo natural que siempre reflejaba. – ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – la pelirroja asintió y siguió a la chica hasta una de las habitaciones, apartándose un poco del alboroto que su partida implicaba. Se sentaron en un pequeño sofá y tras respirar profundamente, la peli azul habló – Sabes Mist... siempre tuve algo de envidia hacia ti. Desde que era una niña principiante y comenzó mi viaje, siempre sentí celos... porque... porque...

– Solo dime Dawn... – dijo Misty en tono dulce – Somos amigas, puedes decirme lo que quieras.

– Es Ash. – Misty frunció un poco el ceño. Ash, ¿por qué todo tenía que ver con él últimamente? –Siempre te nombraba y hablaba de lo fantástica que eras, lo talentosa con los pokemon acuáticos, lo fuerte de tu carácter, además de la fuerza y ánimos que siempre le diste para seguir adelante...y yo me sentía tan tonta, siempre él me daba concejos como si no supiese nada, diferente a ti que te veía como un igual, yo era tan poco talentosa, tan débil tan...

–Espera – interrumpió – No entiendo porque tomabas tanto en cuenta lo que ese niño decía. Ya Sabes, él siempre fue un poco torpe en su trato con las chicas, además era natural que me recordara si pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y fuimos tan ami...

– ¡Yo lo amaba Misty! – Supuso que Dawn diría eso, pero no quería escucharlo. A pesar de estar  
un tanto incómoda por la confesión de la peli azul, intentó seguir escuchando con naturalidad mostrándose abierta a que la joven se desahogase. – Siempre...sentí cosas por él. Al principio peleábamos mucho, lo que era natural si aún éramos muy niños, pero después...

– Descubriste lo gran amigo que era y el gran corazón que poseía. – Dawn asintió – ¿Pero por qué me dices todo esto ahora, a que viene...?

– Nunca deje de amarlo. Y ahora que lo volví a ver después de tanto tiempo, lo corroboré. – Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas aunque dejaban ver una gran firmeza y convicción en sus palabras – ¡Lo amo más que a nada y no sé qué hacer con esto que siento! Sé que cuando niña  
quizás me ilusioné un poco con que él podría sentir lo mismo que yo pero...

– Nunca fue así ¿verdad? … a Ash no le preocupaban ese tipo de cosas – Mintió la pelirroja, pues tras la confesión hecha por el moreno la noche anterior, sabía que Ash no era tan despistado como solía pensar.

–Misty... –agregó la chica limpiándose un poco las lágrimas del rostro – Esto jamás se lo dije a otra persona y he decidido confiártelo porque estoy aterrada... tengo pánico de que algo pase y él nunca sepa lo que siento. Sé que ha estado en situaciones peligrosas toda su vida, pero esta es diferente, algo en mi lo dice. Y en cierta forma me alegra que tú lo acompañes en esto, que lo cuides.

– Pero él puede cuidarse solo...

– No nos engañemos Mist. No sé si tú escuchaste a Sam la primera vez que nos reunimos todos, ella ha velado por su bienestar todo este tiempo, además, tú sabes que durante sus viajes éramos nosotros quienes cumplíamos esa función. Siempre escuché muy buenas cosas sobre ti, que siempre lo cuidabas… sé que ahora lo seguirás haciendo.

Misty observó por unos momentos a la joven. En cierta forma entendía lo que ella decía, Ash era, por lo menos de niño y adolescente, un personaje que a pesar de muchas veces tener poco tacto era bastante atrayente por el gran corazón que poseía, además de la pasión y entrega que demostraba en cada cosa que decidía hacer; características que distaban mucho del hombre que era hoy en día.

No quiso mencionarle a Dawn que no comprendía como podía estar enamorada del que ahora era un perfecto desconocido, además de omitir la rabia que sentía al estar casi segura de que el moreno siempre supo los sentimientos de su amiga al igual que como pasó con ella ¿También llegaría un día a sacárselos en cara como lo hizo con ella la noche anterior? No iba a pasar así, no si lo podía impedir y si bien, la noche anterior había quedado un poco descolocada ante la confesión del entrenador, su fuerza hizo que diese por cerrado el asunto sin mayores problemas. Pero con Dawn era diferente, ella sentía cosas por el joven, algo fuerte que a pesar de los años y los cambios no había desaparecido, eso sin contar que era infinitamente más sensible con respecto a ese tipo de cosas, de la misma manera en como ella misma solía serlo años atrás.

–Dawn... – Dijo con sumo cuidado – Tú sabes que Ash ya no es el mismo.

– Eso es mentira, Misty. – Rebatió la joven levantando firmemente su mirada azul en frente de la pelirroja –Ash puede que quiera demostrar ser otro, pero ambas sabemos que el corazón y la esencia de una persona nunca cambia. Es por eso que al verlo no vi a ese tipo terco y ermitaño que todos pensaron tener en frente, sino que me encontré con el Ash que daría todo por sus amigos, como lo hace por ti ahora. – El llamado del Profesor Oak sacó a las muchachas del raro ambiente que se generó tras éstas palabras. Ya era hora, debían partir. Dawn fue la primera en salir de la habitación en la que se encontraban y dándole una última mirada a la pelirroja, sonrió con calidez. – Confio en ti. – Sentenció finalmente, tras lo cual se dirigió hasta donde todos se encontraban.

Misty la siguió unos minutos más tarde. Llegó hasta el lugar donde ya estaba todo preparado para emprender ese extraño viaje y por unos instantes observó al moreno que intercambiaba unas palabras con Gary ajustando los últimos detalles.

– Definitivamente lo mío fue un amor de infancia. – pensó – No logro ver la esencia ni el corazón de Ash de la forma en que lo hace Dawn. – El moreno tenía a Pikachu en uno de sus hombros y fue el ratón amarillo quien primero se percató de la presencia de la pelirroja, haciendo que Gary le hiciese señas para que se acercase unos cuantos pasos – ¿Todo listo? – preguntó.

– Solo faltan saber cuál de sus pokemon llevarán.

– ¿En serio solo podemos llevar un pokemon?

– Es muy riesgoso que lleven a más pelirroja. No sabemos con lo que se encontrarán ni como es ese ambiente para los pokemon, tampoco sabemos si las maquinas aguantan a más elementos orgánicos además de lo estrictamente necesario; así que deben escoger con cuidado cual usarán.

Ash se trasladó en silencio hasta un rincón de la habitación. La pelirroja vio de lejos como el ratón amarillo bajaba de sus hombros y escuchaba atentamente las indicaciones que su entrenador daba y como en respuesta agitaba sus patas delanteras en señal de molestia, para finalmente asentir con sus orejas agachas. Al parecer no estaba muy convencido con lo que el moreno le decía.

Por su parte Misty observó sus pokebolas. De los tres pokemon que quedaban, sabía que no podía arriesgar a Psyduck, si bien era un pato fuerte, el pobre tenía muy poca tolerancia ante las situaciones de extrema presión, sin contar el hecho que no sabía nadar. Quedó descartado. El siguiente en su lista era Gyarados, su fiel compañero dragón el cual tantas victorias le había regalado; el problema era su inmenso tamaño y en caso de que necesitase un pokemon para escabullirse, con él fuera de su pokebola ese no le sería útil, además era el único pokemon que quedaba para sus hermanas por lo que prefería dejarlo a cargo de la seguridad de su familia. El  
último en su lista era Marril. Quizás, si hubiese tenido con ella a Starmie o Corsola, habría preferido llevar a uno de ellos en vez de a su azul pokemon, pero no tenía más opciones. Debía confiar en la valía de ese pokemon que ella crió desde que era un huevo y lo fuerte que podría llegar a ser.

Decidió salir hacia los jardines de la reserva pokemon y hablar con su equipo para comunicarles la noticia. Gyarados aceptó solemne la misión que su ama le encomendó como guardián de su familia y su Psyduck, a pesar de reusarse a apartarse de su ama, dentro de su jaqueca comprendió que quizás sería de mucha más utilidad si se quedaba en casa junto al pokemon dragón; o al menos eso es lo que Misty quiso que creyera. Por su parte Marrill sabía que el papel más pesado había recaído sobre él y que sería en ese instante donde años de entrenamiento mostrarían sus frutos.

Tras esta pequeña charla, la joven guardó a sus pokemon dentro de sus respectivas pokebolas y regresó al interior del laboratorio. Allí le esperaba impaciente el profesor para que le comunicase cuál sería su compañero de viaje.

– Hay que hacerle algunos chequeos y darte los implementos necesarios para la seguridad de Marrill – dijo el hombre tras haberle informado el pokemon elegido – Ahora solo falta... ¡Ash, Por fin! – Exclamó tras ver al joven acercarse – y dime, ¿cuál escogiste?

– Supongo que Pikachu no irá esta vez – Dijo Gary – él odia estar dentro de la pokebola y ahora eso es necesario...

– Pikachu irá. –La afirmación del entrenador y la confirmación del pokemon sobre sus hombros causó extrañeza en ambos investigadores y la pelirroja. – Pikachu estará dentro de la pokebola –añadió adelantándose a la obvia lluvia de preguntas que se le avecinaba, al tiempo en que acariciaba la cabeza de su tranquilo roedor amarillo. – Ambos sabemos que comprometerse con una misión implica hacer sacrificios, eso sin contar que Pikachu es uno de mis pokemon más fuertes y mi mejor amigo. Prefiero que él me acompañe por el bien de nuestra seguridad… y de todos – finalizó al tiempo en que miraba a Misty de reojo.

Tras comunicar su decisión, Gary hizo entrega de todos los utensilios necesarios para garantizar un traslado lo más seguro posible, al tiempo en que el profesor revisaba por última vez las enormes maquinas que conducirían a ambos jóvenes a tan misterioso destino.

Por su parte, los muchachos se dirigieron hacia la sala donde todos aquellos que se habían involucrado en este asunto los estaban esperando. Misty recibió el abrazo afectuoso de sus hermanas y perdió bastante tiempo en consolar a Daisy quien se mostraba más sensible que de costumbre y no paraba de recriminar lo mal que se sentía porque su hermana menos no estaría en el nacimiento de la primera hija de una Waterflower.

– Estarás bien Daisy. Cuando regrese podré disfrutar de mi sobrina y te ayudaré todo lo que sea necesario. Si quieres hasta me puedo quedar un tiempo en Pueblo Paleta…

– Oye feíta – intervino Lily – ¿Y qué quieres que le digamos a Giorgio? En algún minuto notará que desapareciste y no podemos decirle que te fuiste a una tierra perdida con uno de los solteros más codiciados del mundo pokemon.

– ¡Lily por favor! – Regañó Misty al tiempo en que su cara adquiría la misma tonalidad fuerte de su cabello.

–No te apenes –dijo Violet –Es normal sentirse así si Ash es un galán...–suspiró – y pensar que lo tuviste tan cerca y a tu disposición cuando era un flacucho bobo de diez años. Si hubiésemos sabido que se convertiría en esto…

– ¡Ya dejen de apenarla! – Defendió Daisy – no ven que la pobrecita se incomoda y… – ahogó un sollozo nuevamente y colgándose del cuello de su hermana menor continuó lamentándose y llorado su partida.

Estaban las hermanas tan concentradas en su despedida, que no notaron que en un rincón, un tanto apartado del grupo, Ash había escuchado como tres de las cuatro fantásticas se referían a su persona. A pesar de la imagen que se había encargado de construir al mundo, proyectándose como un chico rudo y carente de sentimientos, era evidente la tonalidad rojiza que su cara había adoptado tras oír los halagos de las hermanas mayores de Misty, siéndole imposible, como siempre, negarse a sí mismo que seguía siendo un niño en ese tipo de cosas. Soltero codiciado, quien lo diría, ni él mismo creía esas cosas, por lo menos durante las mañanas no lograba encontrar en el espejo aquel hombre por el cual las mujeres suspiraban, o quizás simplemente no quería verlo. Suspiró.

– Veo que no te es indiferente lo que piensen otros de ti – Habló una voz femenina interrumpiendo por sorpresa tras la cabeza del moreno. No necesitaba voltear, sabía que Samantha era quien lo quiso sorprender. La rubia se situó a su lado con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, le gustaba pensar que era casi como un fantasma para su buen amigo, apareciendo en lugares donde él no tenía previsto verla.

– Estás loca – bufó el moreno aun sin mirarla

–Gracias por el cumplido amigo mío, aunque en esta ocasión esperaba una bienvenida algo más tierna considerando que viajé kilómetros desde Jotho para poder despedirme de ti… y veo que no fui la única.

– Sigues diciendo estupideces. Todos ellos están aquí porque quieren despedirse del mismo Ash que conocieron al comienzo de sus viajes y lo cierto es... que ese Ash no está aquí.

– Yo pienso que si – comentó Sam casi con un tono juguetón, manteniendo la misma sonrisa triunfante que ya era imposible de ignorar por parte del moreno ¿Qué era lo que tramaba esa mujer? Porque si en algo la conocía era que la sonrisa de triunfo aparecía, al ganar una buena batalla o cuando se traía algo entre manos; y últimamente, no había peleado con nadie digno de merecer esa expresión.

– No me conoces…

– Te equivocas – Se adelantó Samantha. – si te conozco y mejor de lo que tú piensas. A diferenci de muchos de los que están acá que solo conocen a ese _antiguo Ash,_ como tú dices, yo conozco al viejo y al nuevo. Déjame decirte para tú mala suerte, que sigues siendo igual, el mismo que todos aquí esperan despedir; solo que lo tiene escondido bajo ese personaje que te vienes inventando desde que decidiste subordinarte a la liga tras ese suceso donde…

– No lo digas, – interrumpió – no quiero que menciones aquello.

La rubia alzó sus brazos en señal de rendición – Pero me parece algo estúpido – refunfuñó a pesar de la clara molestia del pelinegro. Suspirando, Samatha nuevamente enfocó su mirada en aquellos que estaban en la sala –En fin… solo creo que necesitas el impulso de algo o alguien para volver a ser tú. –Tras estas palabras los pardos ojos de la muchacha se situaron en un punto fijo hasta donde cierta pelirroja se había logrado librar de sus hermanas y hablaba alegremente con una entusiasta Iris que daba saltos de emoción causando la risa de la muchacha. Ash siguió los ojos de su amiga hasta detenerse en la que ahora volvería a ser su compañera de viaje, seguro de que ésta nueva travesía nada tendría que ver con aquellas que compartieron en su niñez.

Estaba tan concentrado observando a Misty, que no se percató que desde uno de los sillones de la sala, Dawn apenas prestaba atención a lo que Max y Ritchie le comentaban, pues sus azules ojos estaban clavados en ese distraído entrenador que sin importarle que alguien se percatase del detalle, no perdía movimiento hecho por la pelirroja. Frunció el ceño molesta ante el comportamiento de Ash, mientras la incómoda y desagradable sensación de molestia y repulsión se apoderaba de su pecho y estómago. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de expulsar aquellos malos pensamientos que comenzaban a invadir su mente, al tiempo en que la voz del profesor Oak anunciaba que todo estaba listo. Al igual que todos los demás se incorporó de su asiento para darles el último adiós a los viajeros, y vio como ambos jóvenes desaparecieron tras la puerta que llevaba a la sala donde ambas máquinas se encontraban. Sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho al ver el gélido rostro del moreno quien le dedicó una última mirada a quienes lo habían ido a despedir, contrastando enormemente con la cálida sonrisa que Misty les regalaba a sus amigos. El silenció invadió la sala y Dawn exhaló un último suspiro, resignada a que ya estaba todo hecho, que no había marcha atrás y aunque habría matado por ser ella quien acompañase a Ash, la pelirroja ya estaba a su lado.

– Quizás… – pensó – no debí confiar en ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegado el momento, Ash debió respirar profundo para experimentar por única vez en su vida lo que era guardar a su pikachu voluntariamente dentro de una pokebola mientras el pokemon solo cerró fuertemente sus ojos tratando de relajarse al momento en que sentía como su cuerpo se desvanecía dentro de la bola mientras era envuelto con el láser rojo. Misty lo miraba con asombro, en serio no creía vivir para presenciar el momento en que el roedor decidiese entrar en una pokeball sin carbonizar a su entrenador en el intento.

– Ya estamos listos. – dijo Gary – Por favor, ingresen dentro de sus respectivas máquinas.

Ambos jóvenes suspiraron y por última vez se dedicaron una mirada antes de ingresar a esa especie de cápsulas que los transportaría quien sabe dónde.

– Tranquila, va a estar todo bien –dijo Ash observando directamente los angustioso ojos verdeazulados de Misty, quien sintió como se paralizaba durante los segundos que duró aquella mirada chocolate sobre ella, transmitiéndole una calma que no pensó volver a sentir gracias a él –pues bien, ¡A la carga! – y posando nuevamente su vista al frente, sin dudarlo más, ingresó en esa especie de cápsula, siendo imitado por la pelirroja. Acto seguido, apoyaron sus espaldas donde Gary les había indicado, sujetando fuertemente las manillas puestas al costado del respaldo

– Buena suerte muchachos... y que Dios nos ayude…. – susurró Samuel al momento en que presionaba un botón rojo activando todo el proceso de traslado.

Lo último que vieron ambos viajeros fue la mirada preocupada de Oak y su nieto, y en cuestión de segundos, el caos se apoderó de sus sentidos dejándolos completamente entregados a la suerte que el destino les tenía preparada. Un intenso y fuerte remolino sacudió sus cuerpos haciendo desvanecerse hasta quedar practícame inconscientes. Más pronto de lo que ellos habrían querido solo fueron compañeros del atormentante silencio, la nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Corrió lo más rápido que le dieron sus piernas hasta llegar a ese pequeño café a la misma hora que había estado en dicho lugar el día anterior, teniendo la infantil esperanza de que quizás el hombre quien le había regalado ese muñeco frecuentara siempre el lugar. Estaba aturdida, lo ocurrido la noche anterior había sido el colmo de lo que pudo su raciocinio haber soportado y ya no había una justificación lógica a tal acontecimiento. Ella no había soñado que ese Meowth había llegado a sus manos, no había soñado que desapareció de la nada, que se movió frente a sus ojos.

Pero era simplemente ridículo, y el solo encontrarse pensando seriamente en esa posibilidad la encontraba absurda por decir lo menos, más aun si pensaba planteársela a un completo desconocido como si nada. Pero no tenía otra opción, siguiendo la lógica de las cosas ese extraño debería saber de qué se trataba todo lo que pasaba, quien sabe, quizás tenía la respuesta a las raras sensaciones que venía experimentado desde hace ya un tiempo, coronadas por este acontecimiento. De pronto frenó su carrera bruscamente. Había llegado a la puerta del café y se planteó la idea una vez más. Quizás era una locura, quizás la opción era internarse voluntariamente en un manicomio, quizás Alexa tenía razón y jugar tanto en una Nintendo le estaba removiendo el cerebro.

Pero ya estaba en el lugar, así que respirando profundo entró y se situó en la misma mesa que el día anterior. Pidió un cortado con un pedazo de tarta para amenizar la espera, aunque apetito casi ni tenía pues los nervios hacían que en su garganta y estómago solo estuviese formado un gran nudo que le impedía hasta respirar, haciendo que el tiempo que lentamente transcurría fuese su peor aliado en estas situaciones de ansiedad. Y de aquel hombre misterioso, no había señal.

Sin embargo, la joven no se había percatado de que desde fuera del recinto tres personas no perdían ninguno de sus movimientos, absorta en sus pensamientos que no admitían nada más que querer ver aquel individuo, sin saber que estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

Habían llegado al lugar minutos antes que la muchacha arribara, sabían que trataría de buscar respuestas sobre todo luego de la casi dramática llegada que había hecho Meowth la noche anterior, lo que les hizo desechar la idea del rapto rápido de inmediato. Si querían entregar el muy valioso y raro paquete, debían actuar mejor que nunca y Steven era quien más tenía claro cada uno de estos puntos. Si bien el estar en compañía de los que él consideraba la peor escoria de la organización al principio le molestó, le habían guiado casi sin percatarse al objetivo que su jefe perseguía. Era obvio, si se la llevaba, la gloria sería suya, y por fin su plan estaría en marcha, la libertad que tanto ansió sería suya, y que mejor, lleno de un poder que ni siquiera ese hombre que se hacía llamar su jefe podría imaginar. Era personal, debía llevar aquella encomienda y sacaría a quien fuese del camino para poder conseguirla.

Tras una hora, Helena se hartó de la espera y al no encontrar al personaje que estaba buscando, se levantó de su silla con un claro gesto de decepción para salir a paso lento del recinto. La soledad que la joven irradiaba se hacía evidente, lo que hizo que Steven sonriera oscuramente al ver en aquella tristeza un claro punto a su favor. Si todo seguía así, estaría de vuelta en menos de lo que había pensado al principio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Helena caminó sin rumbo por un par de horas hasta ser interrumpida por el sonido de su móvil, haciéndola salir obligadamente de sus pensamientos. De mala gana buscó el aparato dentro de su pequeño bolso, apresurándose en contestar tras ver en la pantalla el nombre de quien llamaba. La voz de Bill se escuchó del otro lado del auricular, pidiéndole a la muchacha el poder verla para solucionar las cosas que el día anterior habían dejado pendientes. A decir verdad, la joven no tenía muchos ánimos para ver a su novio, por lo menos esa tarde; pero el joven era insistente y no le dejó más remedio que aceptar, aunque de mala gana, una cita en el parque.

Se encontraron en el mismo punto donde solían tener aquellas conversaciones que tanto desagradaban a la muchacha, casi como cumpliendo un ritual de discusiones bajo el mismo árbol y sentados en la misma banca de siempre. El joven ya se encontraba allí cuando la morena llegó al lugar y tras una charla superficial, Bill intentó excusarse por lo ocurrido el día anterior, aunque solo quedó en una tonta divagación de palabras de disculpa que pronto fueron disipadas por una gran cantidad de excusas, restándole importancia a los hechos, como solía ser la dinámica de aquellas conversaciones.

Pero la muchacha apenas escuchaba y sin prestar mayor atención, distraídamente respondía con monosílabos cuando algo alcanzaba a captar de lo que Bill hablaba; a cambio tocaba casi por instinto la piedra que colgaba de su pecho tal y como lo había hecho el día anterior.

–¡Así no dan ganas de hablar contigo!

El grito molesto del muchacho la devolvió bruscamente a la realidad, aquella en que otra vez el comenzaba a recriminarle cada detalle que encontrase mal, lo que a la joven ya comenzaba a hartarla y si tenía que ser sincera, eso la hacía cansarse de la relación. Lo amaba, pero casi no soportaba las constantes recriminaciones de su novio, su abandono cada vez que podía estar con otros en vez de ella y la poca tolerancia que mostraba, sin contar su falta de comprensión.

Sentía de pronto aquella voz interna comenzaba a anhelar la libertad, misma que le había ofrecido y regalado su compañero, pero ahora sentía que le era arrebatada por el mismo. Cinco años sumaban desde que estaba a su lado ¿será que nada es para siempre, o es que el amor que al comienzo se profesaban no era tan poderoso como solía pensar?

– Ya no me amas – dijo de pronto mirando directamente los verdes ojos de Bill.

– Claro que no es así pequeña – respondió el muchacho – pero hay cosas que debes cambiar, dejar a ras aquello que solo daño causa y te hace estar en la luna cada día, olvidar de una vez. Ese collar por ejemplo ¿de qué te sirve tener algo de una familia que no existe? Hay que mirar al futuro, estás sola y…

– ¿Dices que debo tirar lo único que me recuerda que alguna vez tuve el cariño de una familia, de mi madre? – La expresión de Helena se volvía cada vez más dura ¿cómo se atrevía a decir, si quiera pensar en que debía olvidar a su familia? – estas mal – murmulló – Tú sí que estás mal… ¡Claro que estas mal, no yo! Eres quien me recrimina, quien me deja sola por ir tras amigos que poco valen en tu vida al lado de lo que yo he hecho por ti todo este tiempo, ¿y me pides olvidar a mi madre tirando lo único que ella me dejó, quien crees que eres? ¡No tienes idea de lo que se siente estar en mi posición, solo en el mundo!

– ¿Vez que solo eres tú la que pierde el control? – Respondió el rubio casi con una tranquilidad burlesca – Debes madurar Helena, los muertos, muertos están y eso deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

– ¡Cállate! – Volvió a gritar la muchacha cubriéndose los oídos casi de forma desesperada al tiempo en que su vista comenzaba a nublarse de lágrimas – ¡Cállate, no quiero seguir escuchando!

– Solo me tienes a mi…

– ¡Bill, basta…!

– No van a volver, lo sabes mejor que nadie…

– ¡Por favor para…!

– Solo estoy yo acá… a nadie más le importas.

– ¡Que te calles! – Gritó aún más fuerte al tiempo en que dejaba su mano estampada en el rostro del joven; acto seguido, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta alejarse de aquel lugar ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan hiriente? Sobretodo Bill que supuestamente sabía todo lo que ella había pasado.

Corrió hasta que sus piernas ya no pudieron más y solo quizás de suerte nada se interpuso en su loca carrera permitiéndole cruzara varias calles sin respetar señalización alguna y salir ilesa de ello, llorando como hace mucho no lo hacía. Era él, Bill el único capaz de causarle aquel dolor tan grande abriendo y cerrando heridas a voluntad aunque ella a veces olvidase que estaban allí.

Y sin darse cuenta, se había alejado bastante del centro de la ciudad.

Habían pasado varias horas desde su discusión, con su móvil apagado y los ojos hinchados tanto llorar no se había percatado que la noche y la oscuridad cubrían las calles levemente iluminadas por unos débiles focos a mal traer ¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos sin darse cuenta? El ser distraía, en momentos de tristeza, se agudizaba.

Buscó con la mirada un lugar donde tomar un bus que la llevase hasta el centro de la ciudad, pero no halló nada, por lo que decidió caminar quizás más adelante encontraría algún lugar, pero para su desilusión, solo vio un enorme sitio eriazo.

– Genial, el límite de la ciudad.

Se dispuso entonces a dar la vuelta y regresar, pero dos hombres estaban en medio de la calle. Les esquivó, para luego sentir tras ella los pasos apurados que la adelantaron rápidamente y obstruyeron su camino.

– Tan tarde y tan solita – dijo uno de ellos, que apenas y sobrepasaba su altura –te podemos hacer compañía.

– Y tú puedes ser buena compañía para nosotros – agregó el segundo hombre, bastante más alto e imponente que el primero.

– No gracias, tengo prisa –respondió decididamente Helena, dispuesta a seguir su paso y salir lo más rápido posible de esa solitaria calle, pero su apurado paso se vio nuevamente interrumpido, esta vez por la mano fuerte de uno de los tipos que sujetaba bruscamente uno de sus brazos.

–Tranquila – dijo el más alto esbozando una repugnante sonrisa – Si te relajas no será tan doloroso.

No bastó un gesto más para que la joven estuviese segura de las intenciones de los extraños. Desesperadamente comenzó a tironear sus brazo aunque sin logra mayores resultados que ser aprisionada ahora por la espalda por el otro hombre, cuya cara deforme y repugnante dejaba en claro el deseo oscuro que los guiaba a capturarla de esa manera, haciéndose más hambriento el enfermizo deseo al percatarse del horror que la muchacha comenzó a sentir al tener en claro su destino. Trató de gritar, pero unas sucias manos taparon su rostro apenas y dejándola respirar, a la vez que era arrastrada hacia aquel sitio eriazo que, en conjunto con la oscuridad se transformaron en sus enemigos mortales.

Sin cuidado la tiraron contra el piso ¿Qué hacer ahora? Su nuevo intento de escape fue inútil al sentir como sobre ella caía bruscamente el peso del cuerpo repugnante del más pequeño de los hombres mientras el otro le aprisionaba los brazos sobre su cabeza, casi ordenándole que gritase todo lo que quisiera. Pero nada sacaba, cualquier grito de auxilio nadie lo escucharía.

Se rindió ¿Qué más quedaba por hacer? No creyó que acabaría así, que ese fuera el fin de todo.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al tiempo en que sentía como uno de los tipos forcejeaba con sus piernas, mientras lentamente ella perdía la conciencia de lo que alrededor suyo había.

Pero lo siguiente fue muy rápido.

Un mundo borroso dio paso a una enceguecedora luz verde haciendo que la soltasen casi por impulso en cuestión de segundos, mismo tiempo que duró el resplandor que se apagó tan sorpresivamente como nació. Sabía que estaban titubeando ¿Es que ya no le harían nada? Fue entonces cuando sintió que una tercera persona, daba un grito desconocido para ella al tiempo que una nueva luz iluminaba el lugar por cuestión de segundos el lugar dejando a ambos tipos lejos de ella

– Todo va a estar bien – fue lo último que escuchó mientras una sombra al parecer golpeaba en el piso a uno de sus captores. Lo siguiente, solo fue oscuridad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Ok, dije que no era tan lindo… _

_Solo decir que reitero lo que dije arriba, solo espero que no me odien por como se viene esto... jeje… _

_¡Gracias una vez más a Andy por revisar este fic!, pero no te dedico este capítulo, cuando haga uno más lindo y menos depre, ese si será para ti ;) _

_¡Y a todos los que dejan review siempre! Les aseguro que los leo y los agradezco en el alma, siempre me alegran el día al saber que leen este producto de mi mente loca ¡Mil gracias! (Se los responderé, lo juro!... pero creo que por mensaje privado para no alargar más esto jeje)_

_¡Un saludo a todos y nos leemos pronto! :D _


	9. capítulo 8

_Declaimer: pokemon no es mío… no estaría haciendo un análisis sistémico de la biogeografía de la Ex Urss, en vez de eso, ¡estaría de vacaciones!_

**Cap VIII**

**Carreras en el bosque. **

Pensó que podría haber sido peor, pero ahí estaba, tan solo un poco mareado pero con vida, lo que para términos prácticos y dadas las características de su viaje, eso calificaba dentro del concepto de milagro. Como pudo se levantó, aunque aún le costaba mantenerse en pie producto de los vértigos que todavía sentía, enfocó lo mejor que pudo su vista y exploró con la mirada su entorno. No parecía muy diferente a lo que él conocía, había tierra, árboles, pasto, cielo y un aire que era oxígeno y completamente respirable. Cerró sus ojos un instante e intentó concentrarse en los sonidos a su alrededor, hallando lo primero que le llamó su atención: no habían pokemon cerca.

– ¡Es cierto, Pikachu! –dijo volviendo a abrir sus ojos de manera brusca para rápidamente buscar en su cinturón la pequeña pokebola con el rayo grabada en ella, y sin dudarlo liberar al roedor amarillo, quien de inmediato relajó su tenso aspecto al verse libre del aparato que tanto detestaba, apresurándose asaltar a los brazos de su entrenador –lo sé, fue incómodo pero sobrevivimos. – Agregó el muchacho con clara satisfacción, a lo que el ratón asintió alegremente. Pero su júbilo poco duró, pues el pokemon agitando fuertemente sus orejas en señal de alerta, bajó de los brazos de su entrenador mirando insistentemente a su alrededor.

– ¡Pika, pika pi! – reclamó en tono molesto agitando sus patas llamando la atención de un hasta ahora distraído Ash haciendo que este volviese a recorrer con la vista su entorno.

Todo parecía normal, el atardecer, el paisaje vacío que solo los tenia a ambos como protagonistas, a los dos sin más personas… sin Misty.

– ¡No puede ser , perdimos a Misty! –gritó de pronto el moreno al momento en que comenzaba caminar de manera casi desesperada el lugar, que no mostraba señal alguna de su compañera de viaje ¿Cómo encontrarla en medio de la nada?

Pero estaba equivocado, pues _nada_ no era así.

Le bastó unos cuantos minutos para darse cuenta que estaban más cerca de la civilización de lo que había pensado al comienzo. Unas cuantas casas dejaban en evidencia el evidente límite urbano con lo rural en el cual habían caído, divisando a lo lejos algunas personas que hacían su vida con normalidad, algunas en compañía de uno que otro pokemon, que en realidad ¿eran esos bichos extraños pokemon tal cual? Ante el sonido de aves levantó la mirada para observar con asombro especies que en su vida había visto.

Podía jactarse de haber hecho múltiples viajes, de conocer variadas regiones y más de 600 tipos de pokemon, pero eso distaba bastante de sus recuerdos. Sin pensarlo sacó la pokedex plateada de uno de sus bolsillos y apuntó hacia aquello que parecían ser pokemon aves, pero lo único que encontró fue una pantalla en negro. Decidió entonces seguir avanzando hacia donde se encontraban aquellas casas y más grande fue su asombro al ver como habían especies que convivían con seres humanos pero que distaban mucho del comportamiento de un monstruo normal.

Pikachu observaba también, igual de extrañado que su amo en tan anómala circunstancia ¿a qué extraña región habían llegado? Tan pronto como su entrenador detuvo su andar Pikachu descendió del hombro y se acercó a lo que parecía ser un pokemon felino. Ash igual lo miraba. Se asemejaba bastante a un Meowth o un Purrloin, pero distaba de ser uno de ellos. Inútilmente sacaba otra vez su pokedex en lo que Pikachu intentaba mantener una conversación con el felino, ganándose solo un bostezo de su parte, sin darse cuenta que un niño los observaba con curiosidad, más aun al ratón amarillo que intentaba llamar la atención de ese gato. Dejó que su helado se derritiese en la mano y se acercó sigilosamente hasta quedar al lado del entrenador que aun pasmado miraba a la criatura como si no existiese un mañana.

– Señor… señor – Insistía el pequeño jalando el pantalón del maestro, quien recién ahí se percató de la presencia del pequeño. Pero este no lo miraba, sino que estaba pasmado observando a Pikachu quien frustrado veía como el gato se iba de un salto dentro de una de las casas.

– Ese es mi pokemon – explicó Ash – veo que te gustan los Píkachu, si quieres te presento al mío.

– Este… –balbuceó el pequeño. Algo no andaba bien, y fue palpable al ver la reacción casi de miedo que tuvo el niñato al ver como el roedor corría hasta donde se encontraban y se plantaba frente a donde él se encontraba.–señor… –volvió a balbucear y mirando a Ash algo atemorizado y retrocediendo en el acto.–…eso es un muñeco a baterías verdad?

– ¿Muñeco? –Contestó extrañado – No, claro que no. Es un Pikachu verdadero, ¿no es así amigo? Mira, no hay baterías ¿Por qué habría de tenerlas?

El niño enmudeció. O ese hombre estaba loco, o el en algún minuto no había despertado de sus siesta y seguía soñando en su cama. Al ver como el ratón amarillo avanzó otro paso tímidamente, un grito algo exagerado salió de él y soltando su helado, solo atinó a salir corriendo para el lado contrario.

– ¡Mamá, mamá, ese señor tiene un monstruo, mamá!

Unas señoras a lo lejos recibieron al niño, de las cuales una sin duda era su madre. Ash no comprendía nada, primero aquellos pokemon que no había visto nunca y ahora un niño aterrado por un pequeño Pikachu, ¿a qué loca región los había enviado Gary? Vio a con inusual angustia como el niño lo señalaba y una de las señoras se acercaba con un gesto de pocos amigos.

– Sin duda va a matarme.

Pero la mujer se paró en seco, la razón, Pikachu había agitado sus orejas y llamado la atención de ella. Palideció de pronto y en cuestión de segundos estaba con un gesto más aterrador que aquel que tenía su hijo instantes atrás.

– Déjeme… señora, puedo explicarle…

– ¡Atrás! – gritó – ¡hijo de satán, aléjate de mí y de mi familia!

– Pero señora…

– ¡Auxilio! – Gritaba la mujer al tiempo en que sacaba un crucifijo de su cuello –¡auxilio, llamen al sacerdote… atrás demonio atrás!… ¡AYUDA!

Parecía que había llegado a un manicomio. Vio como rápidamente las otras señoras corrieron a sus casas gritando aterradas ante el cada leve movimiento hecho por el roedor amarillo, mientras aquella, la supuesta madre del niño, casi arrojaba el pequeño crucifijo a los pies él y su pokemon.

Decidió que era tiempo de huir, con ella no podría razonar. Pero no podía ¿Qué había pasado con Misty? Quizás la tendría prisionera aquella turba de viejas locas pensando que era hija del demonio por tener el cabello rojo. No, no podía huir debía encontrar a Misty.

Avanzó unos pasos hacia donde la mujer lo apuntaba con un cuidado casi religioso, no recordaba haberse acercado a alguien con tanto sigilo, ni siquiera a un pokemon salvaje.

– Por favor… señora...

– ¡Pika! – El sonido del roedor alertó al moreno, al tiempo que gritos de terror por parte de la mujer se intensificaron más. Era desesperante. A pesar de elLo, Pikachu corrió sobrepasando a la mujer, hasta llegar a la persona a la que más querían ver en ese momento.

Misty corrió hacia ellos y sin dar espacio a preguntas, tomó a Ash del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el campo en el cual habían aparecido. Sin decir palabra, se internaron en la maleza, y cuando ya estuvieron seguros de que nadie les vería allí, se tendieron jadeantes en la tierra.

Ash aún no asimilaba en qué lugar se encontraban. Observó a la pelirroja mientras recobraba el aliento y agradeció mentalmente de que no fuese presa de una seca de mujeres locas que tenían a su Pikachu como ser endemoniado.

– ¿Dónde te habías metido Mist...?

– ¡Debes tener más cuidado! – lo interrumpió – ¡Ash, te pudieron matar, o peor, hacerle daño a Pikachu!

– Con un crucifijo no nos iban a matar esas viejas locas…

– ¡No sabemos nada de lo que son capaces inepto! – Le gritó con evidente enojo descolocando aún más a su compañero de viaje. Está bien, estaba siendo dura y había sido en parte culpa suya el haber salido a merodear sola sin avisarle al moreno. Respiró profundo tratando de calmarse para poder continuar una conversación sin caer en gritos, no en esa situación –Lo siento… creo que… me dejé llevar.

– No debes perderte así.

– Lo sé… lo lamento… pero tú no recuperabas la conciencia, me preocupé así que salí en busca de ayuda entonces llegué a ese lugar y… en vez de encontrar un centro pokemon o algo… encontré gente que me trataba de lunática cada vez que preguntaba por una enfermera Joy.

– Hay algo extraño en todo esto –dijo el moreno –pikachu trató de comunicarse con ese extraño pokemon y no pudo… eso sin contar que mi pokedex está muerta.

– Te entiendo… quise liberar a Marrill un momento a ver si él podía saber que pasaba, comunicarse con alguno de esas extrañas especies pero… no sé, de pronto te vi ahí siendo atacado por esa señora, tratando a Pikachu como monstruo. Ash algo me dice que esto no es el mundo que nosotros conocemos, y si, sé que suena loco pero ¿no dijo Gary que el lugar al que nos enviaría sería algo diferente y extraño?

La noche estaba a punto de caer sobre sus cabezas y un silencio sepulcral ante la extraña situación estaba desesperando al roedor amarillo. Sonidos varios rompían ese hielo confuso en el que ambos entrenadores se encontraban, sonidos que claramente no eran de pokemon, ni nada que ellos conocieran.

– Necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos –dijo por fin el muchacho.

– Por hoy será mejor que acampemos Ash… no sé si sea seguro enfrentar a toda esa gente ahora ¿Qué tal si hay mas así como ellos? Recuerda que debemos encontrar al Equipo Rocket y ver que planean. Debemos guardar fuerzas.

– Te dije que venir acá no era buena idea. –suspiró el joven –En fin… Sé que dentro de una de estas pokebolas viene el equipo de campamento. Tendremos que arreglarlo.

– Por lo menos acá no hay pokemon bichos.

– A menos que sean mini pokemon bichos… como ese que tienes en tu hombro –dijo Ash señalando una pequeña especie de cuncuna que caminaba tranquilamente por el hombro de la pelirroja. Un grito más aterrador que el de la mujer hace un rato atrás se escuchó por parte de Msity, causando la gracia del moreno. Sin duda la muchacha en muchos aspectos seguía siendo la misma, y su fobia por los insectos no era la excepción; por lo que divertido sacó cuidadosamente el bicho de su hombro para examinarlo con suma curiosidad y posteriormente dejarlo sobre un árbol. Misty se detuvo a observarlo un poco más relajada, pues era la primera vez, desde que todo ese lio había comenzado, que lo veía sonreír con suma sinceridad y transparencia. Aquella escena se le hacía familiar y dejando a su mente divagar un poco, se remontó a casi 13 años atrás cuando de niños merodeaban por el bosque verde al comienzo de su viaje pokemon.

– ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el moreno haciendo que Misty saltase en su lugar. Había viajado al pasado en unos segundos y abandonado el verdadero lio en el que estaban. Ya era de noche.

– No pasa nada Ash… será mejor que montemos el campamento y comamos algo.

– Tienes razón, tengo hambre. Que te parece si tu armas la carpa y yo coci…

Apenas y pudo terminar la frase. Un grito, más aterrador que el de aquella mujer o el de Misty hace un rato interrumpió su charla. Era desesperado, como si alguien estuviese en verdadero peligro. Casi por instinto, Ash se dispuso a correr en busca de quien fuera que necesitase ayuda, pero la mano de Misty sobre su hombro lo detuvo al instante.

– No sabemos qué clase de mundo es este Ash, –dijo la pelirroja con seriedad –no podemos arriesgarnos.

– Alguien puede estar corriendo peligro Misty, hay que ir –rebatió Ash, a lo que su compañera no tuvo tiempo de decir palabra pues un destello verde se dejó ver entre la maleza, haciendo que Pikachu corriese de manera desesperada en dirección de quien pedía auxilio.

No había más remedio, ambos jóvenes salieron rápidamente persiguiendo al roedor, en un trayecto casi interminable, sintiendo como aquellos gritos eran opacados quizás por la desesperanza de no encontrar la ayuda que buscaba. O posiblemente ya era demasiado tarde.

Haciendo a un lado maleza, ramas, saltando troncos y esquivando piedras, llegaron hasta un terreno algo sucio para encontrarse con la imagen más bizarra que podrían esperar. Dos tipos, uno sujetando a la muchacha por los brazos y el otro a punto de bajarse los pantalones para abusar de una joven que yacía prácticamente inconsciente en el suelo.

– ¡Pikachu, impactrueno! –ordenó Ash sin pensarlo, al tiempo en que se abalanzaba sobre uno de los tipos y le propinaba un golpe certero en la cara.

El rayo de Pikachu dio de lleno en el más pequeño de ellos, y luego repitió la acción con el otro quien ya estaba algo aturdido por el garrotazo del moreno, quien no se detuvo y siguió propinándole golpes a ambos tipos sin piedad, al tiempo en que Msity auxiliaba a la inconsciente muchacha.

– Tranquila todo estará bien – Dijo a su vez sacando a Marrill de la pokeball, mientras veía con horror como Ash se ensañaba con los tipos que ya apenas respiraban de tantos golpes por lo que no dudó en ordenarle a su pokemon que lanzara un chorro de agua sobre el entrenador –¡Ash! –gritó – ¡Hay que salir de aquí, vámonos! – Rogó al moreno.

El joven observó el gesto preocupado de la pelirroja, para bajar la mirada hacia la muchacha que yacía inconsciente apoyada a duras penas en los brazos de su amiga. Entonces corrió hacia ellas, y tomando a la extraña entre sus brazos, los entrenadores y sus pokemon se alejaron lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-

Improvisaron una cama para la joven dentro de una de sus tiendas de campaña. No tenía heridas visibles y al parecer los tipos no habían alcanzado a causarle daño alguno.

– Aun así hay que llevarla a un hospital – Decía Misty mientras salía de la tienda de campaña donde habían dejado a la muchacha.

– Pero… no sabemos dónde estamos, menos sabremos donde queda un hospital –suspiraba Ash.

La noche ya estaba bastante avanzada, casi ya era de madrugada. No habían podido dormir en toda la noche producto de la angustia, expectativa y parte de temor que tenían al encontrarse varados en un lugar que apenas conocían y que en menos de un día, ya les había dado la bienvenida con un par de problemas.

– No podemos abandonarla – dijo el moreno – Quizás siga corriendo peligro, esos tipos pueden buscarla. Quizás si la llevamos a su casa, no sé...

–Si claro a casa – Lo interrumpió – Ash, despierta, ni siquiera sabemos cómo son las cosas en este mundo ¿y quieres que la llevemos a casa?

Apenas y había terminado la frase cuando el roedor amarillo apareció desde el interior de la carpa con una pequeña cartera en sus manos. Con un gran gesto de satisfacción se la propició a la pelirroja quien de inmediato escudriño entre el contenido que esta tenía. Tenía lo típico, un espejo pequeño, brillo labial, una pequeña peineta, pañuelos, y… ¡bingo! Una tarjeta de identificación.

La examinó con curiosidad para darse cuenta, primeramente, que por lo menos problemas de comunicación no tendrían, pues estaba escrita en su mismo idioma. Luego se detuvo en el nombre

- Helena Amal Boulier Hasfura… –leyó en voz alta –vaya extraño nombre. ¡Mira acá está su dirección! ¿serás capaz de llevarla Ash?

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡No sé ni cómo leer un mapa y quieres que encuentre su casa en este lugar!

– ¡Lo sabía, sabía que no podías leer un mapa! – dijo triunfante para obtener como única respuesta, un gruñido por parte del moreno –en fin, esperaremos a que despierte. No sé si sea conveniente que vea a Pikachu y Marrill, así que lo mejor será que se queden en sus pokeballs

– Olvídalo, Pikachu no volverá a entrar en la pokebola .

– Está bien… –suspiró resignada –Pikachu, ¿te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta a ver qué tal es el lugar? –dijo la pelirroja, a lo que el roedor asintió alegremente contrario a su entrenador que frunció aún más el ceño. –Tranquilo Ash, te dejaré a Marril. Te obedecerá sin chistar, está bien entrenado y te conoce… bueno, sabe quién eres. En fin –dijo al tiempo en que se levantaba. –ya está claro. Daré una vuelta ahora que no hay mucha gente.

– Ten cuidado…

– Tranquilo, Pikachu me protegerá, ¿no es así?

– ¡Pika! –afirmó el roedor alegremente, y tras recoger un pequeño bolso con un par de posiones en caso de cualquier inconveniente, la pelirroja y el pokemon desaparecieron entre los árboles.

Ash quedó allí con la pokebola de Marill en la mano. No sabía si era correcto despertar a la muchacha que aún dormía en su tienda de campaña, por lo que se dispuso a buscar alguna golosina de las que había empacado casi como contrabando. Su vista se detuvo en la cartera de la joven que Misty había dejado tirada en donde había estado sentada, tomó la identificación y observó la fotografía. Se veía una mujer normal, largo cabello negro y ojos del mismo color que contrastaban con la pálida y fría piel aumentada por lo sería que se veía en la fotografía. Nada espectacular.

Cuando se disponía a dejar la tarjeta en el bolso, el ruido de la tienda de campaña abriéndose lo sobresaltó haciendo que voltease. Entonces algo en él supo que ese día, su vida cambiaría para siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-

Era todo muy confuso, primero ese destello verde, sombras, el resplandor amarillo, más sombras y una extraña voz tratando de calmarla.

No sabía cómo su vida de un momento a otro había pasado de lo extraña a lo bizarra. Quería gritar pero sus sentidos no respondían a lo que su mente mandaba ¿Qué le ocurría? Tenía pánico, horror de que todo acabase allí, sus sueños, sus anhelos de una vida mejor al lado de quien amaba... o se auto convencía de amar ¿y es que en el fondo no era Bill el culpable de todo aquello que le estaba ocurriendo ahora? ya no quería saber más del mundo, resignada a que aquellos extraños hicieran lo que quisieran con ella, tratando de confiar en la voz que le murmuró que todo estaría bien. Sintió como de pronto un impulso la elevó por los aires y como corrían sosteniéndola hasta quien sabe dónde. No importaba, estaba entregada.

Apenas y se dio cuenta como unas voces extrañas murmuraban cosas al tiempo en que la depositaban en una superficie solida con delicadeza ¿serían buenas personas? Ni siquiera se atrevía a abrir los ojos, conformándose solo con murmullos y las delicadas manos que acomodaban su cuerpo inerte del cual apenas y tenía dominio. Quiso confiar entonces en su sexto sentido; estaría bien, por lo menos en ese instante lo estaba y dejándose arrastrar por el cansancio y el sueño, durmió.

El calor de la mañana hizo que su conciencia volviese a un estado natural, aunque a su mente solo vinieron imágenes que carecían de sentido para ella. Luces de colores, siluetas, voces ¿es que acaso la habían drogado? Cualquiera podría haber puesto aquello en duda, sobre todo luego de ser partícipe de un hecho tan violento como el de la noche anterior. Pero si era así, nada de lo que creía recordar era real, y había llegado a ser víctima de aquellos repugnantes tipos y ahora estaba a mal traer, sola, en medio de la nada.

No se atrevía a abrir los ojos, no quería ver el estado en que estaba. Llevó lentamente su mano hacia su cabeza, esa por lo menos era buena señal, aún seguía donde estaba ¿Qué día era? Domingo, lunes…

– Mierda – Refunfuñó – lunes… – Pensó entonces en Elias, debía estar preocupado si se percató de que su compañera de pensión no había llegado la noche anterior y sin avisar nada antes. Entonces se armó de valor y se atrevió a abrir sus ojos. Para su alivio, efectivamente era parte de sus recuerdos, y no de drogas como temía, que efectivamente había llegado a una tienda de campaña. Miró su atuendo, el mismo que llevaba el día anterior, sus jeans gastados, su polera negra y su vieja camisa blanca sobre ella, algo sucia por todo lo acontecido, parecían estar en su lugar sin rastros de sangre ni nada más extraño. Quizás esta vez se había salvado y los hombres no le hicieron daño, o bien, solo querían secuestrarla o algo así. Se sentó en el lugar y examinó el pequeño espacio

– Si son secuestradores, ni tienen muchos recursos – Pensó. Lo siguiente fue un suspiro de alivio al cerciorarse de que su piedra aún seguía colgando a su cuello, y al no sentir voces decidió que ya era tiempo de salir a investigar, o mejor aún, huir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar. Escondió su medallón entre sus ropas, pues no se arriesgaría a que se lo quitasen, para luego salir de la tienda de campaña.

La luz del día cegó por un instante sus oscuros ojos para dar paso a un sorprendido hombre que la observaba a unos metros de distancia y cuyos ojos caramelo estaban abiertos de par en par, clavados en ella como si fuese primera vez que veía a un ser humano en su vida. Tuvo temor ¿sería que ese hombre quería hacerle daño? Entonces no dudó más, y antes de que el sorprendido moreno pudiese reaccionar, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.

Ash no supo que pensar, pero su instinto gritó más fuerte y lo hizo correr tras esa extraña que, dada su condición, no podía encontrarse sola por ahí, pero, a pesar de que sus piernas eran claramente más largas y fuertes que la muchacha, costó largos minutos de carrera poder alcanzarla hasta que el cansancio hiciera presa a la joven e hiciera que de golpe cayera al piso al no poder esquivar una rama. El moreno se detuvo en seco.

– Lamento asustarte pero yo… – pero no quiso continuar, pues al contrario de lo que pensó la misteriosa muchacha sostuvo firme una furiosa mirada ante quien ella creía, era una amenaza. Ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder, o si así fuera, si finalmente debía caer a las atrocidades que aquel extraño quería hacerle, lucharía, él no tocaría un pelo de ella sin que diese la pelea, además tan solo era uno, quizás si tenía oportunidad. Pero los grandes ojos del joven demostraban todo lo contrario a la perversión que había visto en los repugnantes hombres la noche anterior, pues no había maldad en ellos, sino curiosidad, dulzura, bondad ¿Había visto a ese muchacho antes?.

Fue quizás caballerosidad o algo de instinto que Ash le extendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie; entonces pensó en la fotografía de la pequeña tarjeta de identificación y en cómo, definitivamente, esta no le hacía justicia. Su cabello enmarañado caía como cascada sobre su menudo cuerpo casi infantil abrigado por sus descuidadas y ajadas ropas; su rostro cubierto de tierra y hojas ocultaban una piel trigueña aunque sin opacar la profundidad de sus negros ojos, simples y comunes para quien no le sostuviese la vista por más de un momento, misteriosos y un libro que invitaba a ser leído para él que la miraba queriendo saber aún más.

Algo nerviosa, la muchacha acomodó su negro cabello a un lado, acto que le pareció gracioso al maestro al ver que prácticamente quedaba igual a como estaba, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que sin duda molestó a la chica quien no quiso bajar la guardia a pesar del aire extrañamente familiar que tenía ese extraño. Soltó bruscamente la mano del muchacho y de manera orgullosa y aunque solo llegaba a penas a los hombros del muchacho, levantó orgullosa su mentón dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

– Qué te hace tanta gracia – Dijo desafiante

– Tu cabello – Respondió – Está igual

La muchacha lo miró extrañada mientras retrocedía un paso anunciando que estaba lista para otra carrera con tal de alejarse de ese lunático, al tiempo en que su vista se encontraba con su pequeña cartera.

–El bolso – dijo la joven indicando lo que traía aun el moreno en una de sus manos –ya lo tienes, sé que no tengo mucho dinero, pero es algo. Ahora déjame ir, no del diré a nadie que te vi, no hare denuncia y así todos estaremos en paz, lo juro.

– Espera, tú piensas que yo… – pero la pelinegra retrocedió otro paso – tranquila…no soy ladrón. Toma… –dijo extendiéndole la pequeña cartera – esto es tuyo. Solo la tenía para buscar algo que me indicase tu nombre o donde vives – Helena solo observó desconfiada y rápidamente le arrebató el bolso de las manos – todo está allí, puedes estar tranquila.

– ¿Y cómo fue que amanecí en tu tienda de campaña? – aun manteniendo su tono hostil.

– No soy un depravado si eso piensas – sonrió el muchacho al tiempo en que extendió su mano hacia la chica – soy Ash…ton…– la mirada incrédula de la muchacha no se hizo esperar tras la duda estresada por el muchacho. Por mucho que quisiese saber de la morena, aun no era seguro revelar su identidad verdadera – Ashton. Ese es mi nombre ¡mucho gusto!

Dubitativa, extendió lentamente su mano hacia el moreno – Helena – respondió – aunque eso lo sabes si viste mi tarjeta de identificación.

Ash se llevó la mano hasta su cabeza riendo turbadamente, gesto que causó la gracia de la muchacha haciendo que esbozase una sonrisa leve que no pasó desapercibida para el joven.

– ¿Sucede algo, necesitas alguna cosa? – Preguntó el maestro

– ¿Un secuestrador preguntándome si necesito algo? Vaya esto es nuevo

– Ya te dije, no soy un maleante. Sucede que estabas con esos tipos y..

– Ya basta, no sigas – Interrumpió Helena – recuerdo lo de anoche. Sé que estoy aun un poco shockeada y quizás mi mente me jugó un par de malas pasadas como eso de que un rayo cayó sobre mis captores –rio sin percatarse del evidente nerviosismo del joven –pero de todas formas... gracias por reducir a los tipos, porque ¿ese fuiste tú verdad? –Ash asintió, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban un poco –Y yo tratándote de ladrón. Hoy en día no cualquiera se arriesga por una extraña. En fin –dijo dándose la vuelta –me voy a casa.

– Pe...pero espera… te acompaño –dijo algo titubeante –o sea… esos tipos pueden regresar y tu sola y yo acá… no estas bien, estas débil y..

– Calma no hace falta –dijo la muchacha indicando con el dedo índice el cielo –es de día y con la luz del sol, los peligros en esa ciudad desaparecen. Mejor disfruta de tu paseo –la sorpresa en el rostro de Ash no pudo disimularse ¿cómo supo que él no pertenecía a aquel lugar, tan obvio era? La muchacha solo sonrió ante el rostro nuevamente sorprendido del muchacho –Supongo que es emocionante acampar, además no es tan difícil más si limitamos con un bosque. Pero ten cuidado, igual hay ladrones; si dejas mucho tiempo las cosas sin vigilancia, pueden aprovechar la oportunidad. Bueno, gracias nuevamente… fue un gusto conocerte –y siendo aún más rápida que antes, corrió hasta desaparecer entre los árboles y matorrales.

Y ahí se quedó Ash, solo mirando hacia donde ahora no quedaba rastro de la misteriosa muchacha ¿A qué extraño mundo había llegado y que otros raros suceso le deparaban en él? Porque si algo había aprendido en sus innumerables viajes, era que nada era casualidad en la vida, y esa muchacha no por nada se le había presentado minutos después de haber legado a ese lugar, provocando en él algo que no creyó posible conocer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.

_Antes que nada, y aunque me odie, ¡este capítulo va dedicado a Andy por su próximo cumpleaños! ¡Eaea! Es un poco adelantado, pero sé que para esa fecha estaré tan consumida en mis deberes que no podré publicar nada. Así que, ¡este es mi regalo adelantado! :)_

_Este es el primer capítulo que escribo pensando en una canción concreta, Marcas de ayer de Adriana Mezzadri (se las recomiendo, ¡es linda esa canción! ^^) … así que cualquier cosa,¡culpen a la canción! jajaja_

_Reviews del capítulo pasado empezarán a ser respondidos en un rato, luego de ser subido este capítulo… muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Siempre me animan a seguir :D Además agradecer como siempre a quienes leen solamente, o han marcado esto dentro de las historias que siguen y sus favoritos… y ténganme paciencia por favor, quizás me demore un poco en actualizar, pero continuaré._

_¡Hasta la próxima! _


	10. capítulo 9

_**Declaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece bla bla bla bla bla bla bla blaaa…..**_

**Capítulo IX **

**Indicios.**

–Deberías aceptar que no tienes idea donde estamos –Regañó Misty, al tiempo en que se sentaba en una banca frente a una heladería. – Llevamos horas dando vueltas y no sabemos en qué lugar estamos parados ¿No te da vergüenza?

– Yo no te veo muy triste por estar en este lugar–refunfuñó Ash cruzándose de brazos –es más, si estuvieras tan preocupada no te estarías devorando tu tercera copa de helado.

– Por lo menos hay algo en este mundo con el cual puedo calmar mi ansiedad.

– ¡Tú estúpida ansiedad nos dejará en la ruina!

– ¡Déjame disfrutar de lo único bueno que he encontrado en semanas!

En otra ocasión, Pikachu ya habría parado la absurda pelea con un simple impactrueno, pero esta vez su paciencia la estaba llevando a límites inimaginables, solo en pos de su bienestar y la de sus acompañantes, pues no era necesario ser un genio para poder darse cuenta que en donde ahora se encontraban, no era igual a lo que ellos conocían como su hogar, su propio mundo.

Había pasado más de una semana desde que se encontraron en medio de la nada y confundidos como nunca antes, en ese lugar tan similar pero a su vez tan diferente a lo que conocían. Si bien, al principio habían pensado que era un sitio algo violento, sobre todo tras el episodio en el bosque con esa chica, poco a poco se dieron cuenta de que no era tan diferente la manera de actuar de las personas a la que ellos conocían, razón que los impulsó a salir de su refugio en el bosque e internarse en el centro urbano.

Sin nada de dinero y dándose cuenta que el sistema de cambio no era muy diferente del que ellos conocían, reunieron unos pocos bienes de valor y lo vendieron para que les alcanzase para sobrevivir, sintiéndose algo estúpidos al ver cómo de personas reconocidas en su mundo, habían pasado a vivir casi de contrabando; eso fue hasta que un día Misty decidió tararear para calmar los nervios que, para ese entonces, estaban a flor de piel.

Bastó entonces con que un par de personas se detuvieran a escucharla y les diesen propina, para que descubrieran un pequeño negocio: la voz de Misty. Tanto fue el dinero que lograron recopilar, que a lo menos por una vez, lograron llevar a su campamento la suficiente comida para poder alimentarse como hacía días no lo hacían.

Pero, a pesar de ya saber cómo sobrevivir, el levantarse cada mañana a realizar una búsqueda constante comenzaba a cansar a los viajeros ¿Qué era lo que exactamente lo que querían encontrar? ¿Al Equipo Rocket acaso, a los pokemon robados… otra piedra, otra pluma? Misty había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había hecho esa pregunta al recorrer las calles de esa ciudad, donde preguntar por ladrones pokemon solo hacía que la mirasen con extrañeza. Pero más que preocupada estaba aburrida, cansada de no encontrar el apoyo que necesitaba en su compañero de viaje y a cambio solo recibía respuestas tontas y peleas innecesarias que la obligaban a sacar aquel carácter que a veces hasta a ella misma le espantaba.

No podía negar que, desde aquel día en que llegó de su caminata por el bosque y encontró la tienda de campaña vacía, sin un rastro de la extraña joven que auxiliaron, algo había cambiado en Ash, quizás a causa de alguna cosa que esa muchacha hubiese dicho al joven maestro o un descubrimiento que no quiso compartir con ella; pero si de algo estaba segura, era que el moreno estaba más distraído de lo normal, tanto así, que había vuelto a aquellas andanzas que tenía desde niño: su nulo sentido de orientación.

Pero no se podía quejar, no esa tarde por lo menos, que el cantar un par de letras en la calle hizo que juntase el dinero suficiente para poder tomar por asalto aquella heladería a la que por casualidad había llegado gracias a la falta de ubicación de su compañero. Decidió entonces cerrar la boca e ignorar a Ash un momento. Si, era su tercera copa, pero en lo que habían llegado a ese lugar, era el único placer que había podido disfrutar.

Por su parte el maestro acarició la cabeza de su estático pokemon, suspirando pesadamente ante la situación que se encontraba. Gente caminando por todas partes y más de algún niño curioso que observaba aquel extraño mueco que portaba ¿Cómo era posible que en realidad creyesen que Pikachu era un muñeco? Salvo aquella situación con las personas el día que llegaron, no se habían vuelto a repetir similares, todo por la actuación de Pikachu como un objeto. Quizás, el no levantar tantas sospechas lo tenía tranquilo, pero por otro lado, la pregunta sobre qué habría sido de esa chica, estaba en su cabeza de manera constante. Si era sincero consigo mismo, el tener a alguien en mente por mucho tiempo, no le ocurría muy seguido, más aún cuando los acababa de conocer, pues solía ignorar a las personas, olvidaba sus caras, nombres, e incluso apenas y los saludaba después. Pero con ella era diferente, sabía que si la veía en algún instante la reconocería, cada facción, cada palabra que dijo aquella tarde… esa inexplicable conexión que no había creído sentir con nadie más que con...

– ¡Ash! – gritó Misty – ¡Ya despierta!... es hora de irnos, se hará tarde y debemos armar nuestro campamento – el joven suspiró profundamente y se incorporó tomando a Pikachu entre sus brazos.

– Había olvidado como se sentía dormir tantas veces en una carpa… mi espalda no puede más.

– Vamos Ash, es por un bien mayor… supongo. – suspiró Misty al momento que echaba un vistazo a su alrededor. Entonces su vista se posó de inmediato en dos personas… y un pokemon. Sabía muy bien quienes eran, podría distinguirlos aunque pasasen mil años. Si bien ahora se lo enrollase en la cabeza, la cabellera roja de aquella mujer era casi inconfundible.

Entonces, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en poner de sobre aviso a su acompañante, solo caminó lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a aquellas personas de las cuales estaba segura podría obtener más de alguna respuesta a sus interrogantes. Pero ni siquiera alcanzó a increparlos cuando la mirada atenta que ellos tenían a través de un escaparate hasta el interior de una tienda, hizo que ella igual desviase su atención. Entonces vio como un hombre alto charlaba con una muchacha, _esa _muchacha.

Los pasos tras ella no se hicieron esperar dándole a conocer que su acompañante ya había divisado a aquellos personajes también conocidos para él, pero su falta de atención hacia su presencia y la de su pokemon no dejaron de llamarle la atención, aunque su asombro solo se demostró al seguir la mirada de la pelirroja hacia el interior de la tienda.

La muchacha, sin duda, Helena, quien estaba acompañada de un hombre… que lamentablemente, para él, no era un absoluto desconocido.

Entonces no lo dudó, y sin escuchar las advertencias dadas por su acompañante, ignorando las miradas de sorpresa dirigidas por su clásicos enemigos al pasar casi por encima de ellos, ingresó en el local, y se dirigió a paso firme hacia donde la responsable de no haber podido conciliar el sueño, se encontraba con alguien a quien conocía bien.

El mismo causante de que no quisiese ser más él, que olvidase quien fue en otro momento, que quisiera una vida tranquila. Ese criminal, Steven.

Y si podía evitar que otra persona saliese dañada, lo haría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

El repentino voto de silencio de su amiga llevaba la paciencia de Alexa hasta límites insospechados. Nunca se caracterizó por ser una muy buena concejera, mucho menos esperar a que las personas reaccionaran y bajasen de la luna a la que constantemente a muchos se les ocurría ir a pasear, pero intuía que esta vez, el viaje inesperado de su amiga a su mundo interno, donde ni siquiera ella tenía acceso libre, se debía a algo más profundo que una simple pela con Bill, porque de eso estaba segura, habían discutido. Decidió no presionarla, quizás algún día su amiga se dignaría a abrirse y a cambio, decidió permanecer a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Era increíble la estima que le tenía a la joven morena y todo lo que hubiese hecho para protegerla de ese mundo cruel y ruin que tantos golpes le había dado ya a su amiga, de hecho ni Helena misma se lo podría imaginar. Es por ello que sutilmente fue dejando cada día más cosas en el pequeño cuarto de Helena, para que, sin que la joven se diese cuenta, ya estar instalada a su lado para cuando finalizaba esa extraña semana.

Pero Alexa no tenía idea de cómo su amiga agradecía su compañía, a pesar de su repentino autismo. Sabía que si seguía sola en esa habitación, ni su pequeño felino la salvaría de la demencia que le ocasionaba pensar, primero, en el Meowth escapando por la ventana, segundo, esos dos repugnantes tipos que sin vergüenza alguna trataron de abusar de ella, y por último, aquel misterioso chico que de la nada se había transformado en su rescatador. Le debía la vida y no había podido siquiera agradecerle como correspondía.

Cada vez que se encontraba pensando eso, se auto diagnosticaba demencia absoluta ¿le estaría haciendo mal leer tantos libros, o jugar tanto en su pequeña nintendo? Definitivamente, por lo que decidió, y sin pasar ese detalle desapercibido para su reciente compañera de cuarto, guardar su juguete en un cajón a merced del tiempo y el polvo; por lo menos hasta que estuviera sana.

Trató así de hacer su vida lo más normal posible, continuaba levantándose temprano, preparando el desayuno para su pequeño pelusa, yendo a la universidad, creando sus artesanías, trabajando en lo que pudiese para juntar recursos; pero siempre en silencio, necesitaba eso, pues quizás al abrir la boca lo primero que diría sería algo que delatase su estado de tensión y locura actual.

Por otra parte, decidió no insistir en volver a aquel café, mucho menos buscar a ese extraño hombre ¿Qué sacaba? sería darle más importancia a algo que no debía valer tanto la pena, algo que solo era producto de su imaginación; quien sabe, quizás ese extraño también había sido producto de su mente solitaria y deseosa de una vida menos monótona.

Lo que esta joven no se imaginó, que aquel que creyó una ilusión aún seguía de cerca sus pasos. Steven, quien al parecer había optado por el mismo voto de silencio que la morena, apenas y expresaba palabras a sus acompañantes, pues no dejaría por nada del mundo escapar esta oportunidad de llevar el paquete y concretar sus planes.

Si, tenía todo muy bien planeado, más aun estando con los llamados "tontos" del Equipo Rocket, quienes no tenían suficiente capacidad para deducir que lo que él quería, iba mucho más allá que satisfacer las ambiciones de Giovanni.

Pero los subestimaba.

Si algo habían aprendido Jessie, James y Meowth tras años persiguiendo al chico emblema de situaciones anómalas, era que muchas veces las cosas y las personas eran mucho más de lo que a simple vista parecían, y que solían esconder secretos increíbles bajo las sombras del silencio, por lo que sospechaban que su compañero algo se traía entre manos y debían, querían averiguarlo, ya no para complacer por completo a su jefe, ¿para qué? Sabían que aunque no habían tenido el resultado deseado, eran los más fieles y contantes servidores al perseguir año tras año al roedor amarillo, pero nada de eso se recompensó, y aunque ahora les habían asignado una misión más importante, el pelear por el bienestar de su equipo era prioridad, incluso ante la organización; aunque claro, siempre cuidando ser los más discretos ante los ojos de su líder mayor. Sumado a eso, no habían visto rastro de bobos en semanas y perdían las esperanzas de que realmente fuese útil estar en ese mundo extraño.

Claro, hasta cierto día.

Habían seguido los pasos de Helena durante todo el día, de ella y de su jovial amiga que encantada indicaba las vitrinas de la ciudad, llenas de ropas que anunciaban la llegada pronta del verano, a pesar de que Helena poco y nada se mostraba entusiasmada ante el panorama. Definitivamente no era divertido, y Jessie, que en otra oportunidad habría gozado de una tarde de shopping, el andar a la rastra de lo que Steven quisiese hacer o mandarles ya le estaba colmando la paciencia, sumado a que los tacos aguja que traía, ya le estaban matando los pies. Su paciencia casi llegaba al límite cuando James emitió su quejido número treinta con respecto a su apetito y Meowth no se quedaba quiero dentro de la mochila en la cual lo había decidido llevar. Si, ese no era su día y se lo haría saber a Steven.

Pero el hombre no prestaba atención a las lamentaciones de ese trío de tontos, a cambio no perdía movimiento que la morena hacia dentro de cada una de las tiendas que iba visitando. Quería pasar desapercibido, y dentro de sus planes estaba el no querer acercarse a la muchacha, sin embargo, la llegada de ese supuesto novio lo hizo cambiar de planes.

Solo le bastó una mirada rápida hacia el otro lado de la calle para que Helena lo reconociese y Bill no tardase en llegar hasta donde ambas amigas se encontraban.

– No contestas mis llamadas. – fue lo primero que dijo el joven ante la mirada firme que sostenía a muchacha y la incomodidad de su amiga, quien o tardó en encontrar interesante una tienda electrónica, dejando a la pareja a solas – Responde. – Continuó algo exasperado – Va más de una semana…

– ¿Y esperabas, que olvidara así como así toda la sarta de estupideces que me dijiste el otro día? No Bill, eso superó cualquier cosa que me hayas hecho antes, revolviste mis heridas como quisiste y sin remordimiento ¿y vienes aquí a decirme que no te he llamado?.

– Soy tu novio, tengo derecho a saber que hiciste esa semana.

– ¡Tienes acaso una idea de que me pasó después de esa pelea? ¡Ni siquiera te interesa!, tus llamadas apenas son del día de ayer y…

– ¡Mira Helena...! – dijo Bill de manera golpeada, tomándola repentinamente del brazo – Soy tu novio y soy hombre, puedo llamarte cuantas veces quiera y tú debes responderme. Me perteneces y no tienes derecho a que me mires de manera altanera ni me contestes de esa forma. Solo me tienes a mí y yo a ti… sabes que eso no cambiara ¿verdad? ¡Dime!

Una mueca de dolor se reflejó en el rostro de Helena, no tan solo por el fuerte apretón que le estaba dando en su brazo derecho, sino que por el sabor amargo que todo eso ya le estaba formando. Los miembros del Equipo Rocket que aún estaban tras ella, no perdían detalle de dicha escena, siendo la reacción sumisa y temerosa de la morena algo que no pasó desapercibido, mucho menos para Steven, concluyendo que estaba en el momento preciso para comenzar a actuar.

Bill soltó el brazo de la muchacha, al tiempo en que Alexa salía distraídamente de la tienda para acercarse a los muchachos.

– ¿Todo bien?

– Claro – se adelantó en responder Bill ante el silencio de su novia –Helena quiere venir conmigo mañana ¿No es así cariño? –Pero la joven no respondió tratado de ahogar un suspiro que sabía podía provocar un llanto que dudaba poder controlar si iniciaba.

– ¿Pasa algo amiga, estas bien?

– ¡Por supuesto que lo está! –Respondió nuevamente el joven –Es solo… que está cansada. Quizás deban ir a casa. O mejor, Helena podría venir conmigo…

– No es necesario Bill –interrumpió Alexa al ver el afligido rostro de su amiga –Estoy en la casa de Helena, así que me voy con ella.

La morena solo asintió con la cabeza, y tras despedirse con un forzado beso por parte del rubio, ella y su amiga caminaron unos momentos por las calles de la ciudad. Alexa no era tonta, y aunque no tenía pleno conocimiento de la situación, sabía que la relación no andaba bien y que la actitud de Bill era todo menos caballeroso, sobre todo luego de la tensión que vio entre ellos. Pero debía animar a su amiga, ya era suficiente de sufrimientos por causa de él o cualquier otra persona, por lo que, pese a las miradas de protesta de Helena, la forzó a entrar en una tienda de ropa. Comenzó entonces un ir y venir dentro del lugar por parte de Alexa, sacando percheros con vestidos y faldas que consideraba le quedaban bien a su amiga, logrando más de alguna sonrisa por parte de la morena.

–¡Ese te queda estupendo! – dijo alegremente tras ver como su amiga se probaba un vestido rosa de tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. – Además es tu estilo.

– No lo sé… no puedo pagarlo.

– ¡No se diga más! Voy a arreglar la compra, ¡sin peros! – dijo antes de que Helena pudiese hacer alguna otra protesta, y salió corriendo hasta donde se encontraba una vendedora.

Helena se quedó allí, mirando su reflejo en el espejo de la tienda.

Si, le gustaba lo que veía, amaba los vestidos pero su complicada situación económica no le permitía darse ese tipo de lujos muy seguido. Debía reconocer que le apenaba enormemente que Alexa muchas veces se tomase las molestias de completar su armario, más aun cuando la veía algo triste, pero ya protestar no le servía, conocía a su amiga muy bien y sabía lo terca que podía llegar a ser cuando algo se le ponía en la cabeza. De pronto su vista se posó en su brazo, estaba algo rojizo debido al apretón dado por Bill anteriormente ¿sería sano seguir con eso? Claramente no, y si había alguien a quien culpar de toda la situación vivida la última semana, ese era Bill, por su poca delicadeza y falta de atenciones.

– Supongo que ese tono rojizo de tu brazo no es algo que quieras combinar con ese hermoso vestido rosa.

Esa voz, sin duda, era esa voz otra vez. Apretó fuertemente sus ojos antes de levantar la cabeza y ver a través del espejo los penetrantes ojos celestes de aquel hombre que creyó una alucinación. Aun dándole la espalda caminó unos cuantos pasos a través de la tienda hasta llegar a la vitrina que daba hacia la calle.

–¿No le agrada verme señorita? Que contrariedad, para mí es un placer poder encontrarme con usted en un lugar como este.

Helena suspiró. Definitivamente no estaba loca, era aquel hombre que le había dado el Meowth y otra vez se lo encontraba en un momento de bajeza. Volteó hacia donde él estaba, manteniendo como siempre la mirada firme. Debía preguntar por el muñeco, si él estaba parado frente a ella significaba que nada era una locura, que era real.

–Buscas respuestas, lo sé –se adelantó Steven a hablar, sabiendo bien que la muchacha lo primero que preguntaría sería por el regalo que había escapado de sus manos –y yo te puedo decir que las tengo todas querida, pero debo dártelas en su momento. Por ahora, solo me preocupas tú, tu bienestar, el no ver aquella sonrisa que me regalaste el otro día en el café – Con una de sus manos, recorrió el rostro de la joven casi petrificada ante la cercanía del imponente hombre quien comenzaba, sin vergüenza, a juguetear con su cabello para luego descender por su mejilla hasta sus hombros. –Te conozco mucho más de lo que tú misma crees y se bien que ahora no te estás sintiendo… cómoda en este mundo banal y hostil al que te ves enfrentada.

–Tú… quien…

–¿Quién soy? –Sonrió el hombre al momento en que su mano seguía hasta el cuello de la morena bajando delicadamente hasta su pecho donde descansaba su tan distintiva piedra verde – Soy alguien que quiere apartarte de aquellos dolores terrenales, quien daría su vida por no ver otra vez en tu rostro alguna señal de aflicción a causa de seres inferiores, soy… quien solo quiere que sea feliz…

El sonido brusco de la puerta de la tienda abriéndose, hizo que el hombre desviase su mirada hacia el moreno que dirigía firme su caminar hasta donde se encontraba con la chica, quien no dejaba de ver a Steven de manera ansiosa esperando las respuestas que tanto deseaba. Pero la mano firme del muchacho apartando bruscamente al hombre de su lado hizo que sus ojos nuevamente tuviesen en frente al mismo joven que la persiguió medio bosque hace unos días atrás.

– Déjala en paz – dijo Ash sin querer disimular la molestia y repulsión que le producía tener nuevamente a aquel tipo frente a sus narices.

Steven no tardó en reconocerlo y fugazmente dirigió su mirada hacia unos atónitos Jessie y James quienes observaban la escena a través del escaparate. No pudo evitar fijarse en la pelirroja que estaba a su lado, mirando todo aquello con la misma sorpresa que sus torpes compañeros, y sabiendo que paso debía seguir ahora, sonrió sombríamente al muchacho quien no dejaba de mirarlo con todo el desprecio que sus ojos chocolate podían demostrar.

– Solo hablaba con mi amiga ¿no es así pequeña?

Helena no sabía que decir, más aun si ni siquiera tenía claro como había ido a caer a tan incómoda situación en medio de quienes eran extraños para ella. Comenzó a desviar la mirada en busca de su amiga quien, para su fortuna, estaba buscándola parada frente al espejo donde la había dejado minutos atrás y al verla entre los dos hombres, le hizo señas para que se acercase hacia donde ella se encontraba. Excusándose, Helena se abrió paso entre Ash y Steven, pero este interrumpió su camino poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

– Recuerde lo que le dije señorita… –y asegurándose que nadie más lo escuchara, acercándosele hasta su oído susurró – …solo quiero que sea feliz… su alteza.

– ¡Ya basta! – Gritó Ash, sin poder pasar desapercibido para el resto de la tienda, apartando de forma aún más brusca a Steven de la muchacha. Alexa se puso alerta y no dudó en acercarse hasta donde su amiga se encontraba, algo asustada, por la reacción de aquel joven, al mismo tiempo en que Misty, Jessie y James, no tardaron en entrar en la tienda tras esta escena, a pesar de que ninguno de los tres sabía muy bien a que se debía tal tensión entre sus compañeros.

– En esta tienda no se permiten pleitos – dijo de pronto un guardia, quien apareció entre los presentes mirando severamente a los dos hombres. – salgan de aquí, si no quieren que me haga cargo.

– No es necesario que me indique el camino señor – habló Steven – además tan solo hablaba con la joven hasta que este entrometido y violento jovencito apareció sin aviso. Creo que debe estarme confundiendo o algo así. En fin – suspiró – me retiro. – y seguido por sus atónito compañeros, salieron de la tienda.

–¡Esperen ustedes dos! –Gritó Misty quien salió tras ellos sin dudarlo, haciendo que Jessie y James frenasen su caminar – ¡Quiero que me expliquen ahora que es lo que están haciendo aquí, quien es ese tipo, y que es lo que están buscando!... y si es algo para hacer sus fechorías ¡les digo de inmediato que tendrán que pelear conmigo primero!

Ambos se miraron con complicidad, hacía mucho tiempo que no veían a la pelirroja, mucho menos eran víctima de su tan fuerte carácter. Si, les emocionaba tenerla nuevamente como rival, a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido y aunque sabían que, lo más probable, ella los mandase a volar, más aun si el mocoso hacía su aparición. Pero a pesar de que morían por una batalla, el anonimato debía ser mantenido.

–No tenemos tiempo para este tipo de cosas – irrumpió nuevamente Steven antes de que alguno de sus compañeros pudiese responder al desafío de la muchacha – Niñita, deberías ocuparte mejor de controlar a tu amigo si es que sabes lo que les conviene, digo, como para que no se meta en pleitos como el de ahora. Nuestros propósitos y lo que nosotros busquemos acá, no es asunto tuyo.

–¡Claro que lo es! – gritó Misty aún más desafiante – ¡Más aun cuando eso involucra a los pokemon de mi gimnasio!

–Ya veo… – dijo el hombre dando un paso más hacia la pelirroja – como lo pensé, tú eres la líder del Gimnasio Celeste… no es un título muy útil para los nuevos tiempos. Aunque, quizás se te de alguna misión si decides, algún día, unirte a nosotros.

–Ni muerta –respondió apretando fuertemente sus puños.

–Ya veremos, –sonrió Steven –quizás cambies de opinión más adelante –y tras decir estas palabras siguió su camino ignorando por completo a la joven pelirroja.

Jessie y James lo siguieron tras darle una última mirada a la muchacha y al moreno, quien se acercaba a la joven tras salir de la tienda. Estaban sorprendidos, no había habido una señal de los bobos hasta ahora y la verdad, no tenían idea como se supone que ayudarían ¿averiguando sus siguientes pasos? Pues no había que ser un genio para saber cuáles serían: entrometerse en todo lo que el Equipo Rocket quisiera hacer.

Mientras Misty se acercaba a unas plantas donde esperaba escondido el roedor amarillo, Ash volvió a mirar hacia el interior de la tienda. A través del escaparate, vio como Helena parecía ser interrogada por la muchacha que la acompañaba, dando como respuestas solo movimientos de cabeza. Parecía algo aturdida, no era para menos si un tipo como Steven había estado acosándola ¿acosándola, cómo sabía él lo que quería con esa muchacha? No estaba seguro, pero, ¿qué más se podría esperar de un miembro de la organización? ¿De ese precisamente?

Desvió su vista hacia el camino que habían tomado los sujetos, aun con los dientes apretados al no poder hacer mayor cosa en dicha circunstancia, deseando haber podido estar en su mundo para poder cortar el problema de raíz, aplastando a esos tipos de una buena vez. Suspiró, sabiendo entonces que la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes y que sin embargo, debía ahora ponerla en práctica. Volvió así a mirar a través de la vitrina, pero para su sorpresa, solo alcanzó a distinguir a la acompañante de la muchacha.

–¿Ashton?… –Irrumpió una tímida voz tras él, haciendo que voltease su mirada, para encontrarse cara a cara con Helena nuevamente.

Se había quitado el vestido rosa y en su lugar llevara unas calzas negras y una polera larga. Lucía descuidada, como aquella vez en el bosque, con su cabello negro y rebelde cubriendo casi la mitad de su menudo cuerpo. No sabía porque diablos, pero parecía que su instinto se había paralizado al tenerla frente, ya sin personas, sin ese estúpido de Steven molestándola.

Un momento, si había personas; estaban en medio de la calle, pero ¿Por qué parecía a su vez que no existía nadie?

–Ashton… si, no hay duda, eres el chico del bosque. – A pesar del dejo de duda en su voz, estaba segura, desde el momento en que lo vio dentro de la tienda. – El mundo es pequeño… no esperé encontrarte otra vez.

–Ni yo… – balbuceó Ash – tú… ¿cómo estás?

–Bien, gracias – Respondió muy segura de sí. A diferencia del maestro, Helena al enfrentarse a este extraño joven se sentía mucho más firme de lo que podría esperar. Era extraño, pero sentía que una rara fortaleza nacía estando ante él, contrario a cuando estaba frente a Bill, o de ese mismo extraño que la interceptó en la tienda. – Por cierto, ¿conoces a ese hombre, sabes donde lo puedo ubicar?

– ¿Te refieres al tipo ese que te acosaba en la tienda?

– Te equivocas, no me acosaba. – Respondió la muchacha cruzándose de brazos – Solo retomábamos una charla anterior, hasta que tú nos interrumpiste.

– Ya habías… hablado… tú y él..

– Supongo que eso no es de tu incumbencia – se apresuró a contestar – solo quiero saber si tú sabes cómo ubicarlo, hay cosas que quiero aclarar y…

– No te relaciones con él – dijo Ash al tiempo en que comenzaba a caminar hacia la morena. – Por favor… ese tipo no es de fiar. No me preguntes como sé esto, pero solo no te metas con él.

Helena pudo sentir como se clavaban los ojos chocolate del muchacho sobre ella, causándole calosfríos a través de la espalda. ¿Quién era él, porque le advertía cosas sin sentido? Pero lejos de sentirlo como un molesto entrometido, que era lo que precisamente su mente le gritaba, los ojos del muchacho denotaban la misma bondad que la había dejado paralizada unos instantes aquel día en el bosque, y lo peor de todo, sinceridad en eso gestos de preocupación hacia ella, una completa extraña.

Porque eso eran, extraños.

–¡Helena! – Gritó Alexa, quien la esperaba a unos metros de distancia –¡Apresúrate es tarde!

–¡Es verdad! Debo irme. Fue un placer… nuevamente.

En vano Ash trató de balbucear un escuálido espera, pues ante la insistencia de su amiga, Helena solo dio la espalda al maestro y salió corriendo de aquel lugar, esfumándose entre la gente que transitaba por las calles ignorando casi por completo la escena que todos vivieron allí, tal y como Ash los había ignorado, por lo que no fue raro el que se encontrase de pronto sorprendido al ver como la chica desaparecía entre ellos.

Pensó que no era una mala idea seguirla, por lo menos sabría donde poder ubicarla después, y quien sabe, continuar hablándole por muy inútil que ello pareciese en ese instante. Pero ni un paso alcanzó a dar, pues la voz de Misty interrumpió su camino, devolviéndolo a la realidad, recordándole que no estaba solo en todo esto.

– Supongo que te diste cuenta… – Ante la negativa distraída del muchacho, la pelirroja suspiró y observó hacia donde la joven se había marchado – Ash… el collar de esa chica… era igual a la piedra que tenía el profesor en su laboratorio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde que todo había comenzado, el ambiente en la liga pokemon se sentía cada vez más denso, haciendo que el común aire jovial y familiar que se respiraba en el edificio que albergaba a los altos mandos de mundo pokemon, desaparecieran a medida que los días pasaban, y las crecientes dudas sobre la desaparición de uno de los mejores maestros de la liga generaban constantes rumores, muchos de los cuales lo responsabilizaban de los robos pokemon.

Para Samantha eso era especialmente incómodo, pues cada mañana más y más miradas curiosas y mal intencionadas eran dirigidas a la rubia que, de un tiempo hasta ahora, solo se limitaba a pasar directo al ascensor que la dirigiera hasta el piso donde estaba su oficina, sin mirar a nada ni nadie.

Dentro de los mismos miembros de la elite, el ambiente no era mejor. Había perdido la cuenta cuantas veces había sido interrogada por algún maestro sobre el paradero de su amigo, pero ahí seguía, firme como una roca y callada como tumba, haciéndose la desentendida y demostrando sorpresa cada vez que aparecía uno que otro antecedente que por lo general, resultaba ser falso.

Que lo habían visto en Sinnoh, en Hoenn, las islas naranja ¡falacias! ella sabía bien que su amigo, ya no estaba en una región conocida y dominada por la elite.

Pero lo que más le molestaba, era su casi certeza de que dentro del alto mando, alguien servía además a la organización y lo que era aún peor, saboteaba a los maestros. Ya no eran raras las ocasiones en que al llegar por las mañanas había alguien hablando sobre el ataque a uno de los maestros, lo revuelta que había amanecido alguna oficina, o como desaparecían misteriosamente, informes hechos sobre los gimnasios o los entrenadores de las regiones. El mejor ejemplo fue cuando, cierto día, había llegado y encontró la oficina de Ash revuelta por completo y ningún rastro de sus reportes desde que había llegado a la liga pokemon.

Fue considerando peligroso y turbio que todo se estaba volviendo, cuando un día, a casi un mes de la ida de Ash y Misty, Sam decidió entrar en el edificio por la noche, e investigar el recinto por su cuenta.

Esperó pacientemente a que lo ocupantes del edificio salieran, hasta que solo quedaron un par de nocheros, ocupados de la seguridad del edificio. Con su largo cabello atado en una moña, y completamente vestida de negro con el objetivo de escabullirse con mayor rapidez.

Sacó una pokeball que reveló un simpático Venonat al que no dudó ordenarle ejecutar somnífero, haciendo caer en un profundo sueño a ambos guardias del lugar.

Guardó entonces a su pokemon y lo cambió por un pequeño Spinarak, quien con su disparo demora iba tapando cada una de las cámaras de seguridad en su camino, dejando el paso libre para que ella caminase sin inconvenientes hasta su propia oficina para poder iniciar desde ese punto su investigación.

Accedería desde su computadora a toda la red, así podría ver lo que cada quien archivaba, y descubrir si alguien más había estado hackeando la red en los últimos días. Como sea, descubriría quien estaba tras esto y que mejor que las propias computadoras para poder hacerlo. Si había algo del que se podía jactar, era que la maestra tenía una gran habilidad con las computadoras, envidiable por decir lo menos, que le daba una suma ventaja para acceder a archivos clasificados y cámaras de vigilancia.

Nuevamente cambió de pokemon, y eligió a un Wezzing para que vigilase la entrada mientras ella ejecutaba su tarea. Insertó un pequeño pendrive en la computadora, tras lo cual muchas ventanas aparecieron en la pantalla, mostrando una cantidad enorme de carpetas que hacían que los claros ojos de la muchacha se moviesen de un lado a otro buscando información. Allí estaban, cada una con los nombres de los distintos miembros del alto mando, Cory, Martha, Dave, Ash, Samantha… Lance. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se posaron en una de las carpetas presentes en la parte del líder, en la cual la palabra _miembros_ sobresalía de todas las demás, cuyos archivos no despertaban sospecha alguna. Hizo doble click e ingresó para toparse con la solicitud de una clave, pero sus habilidades de hacker eran superiores, entonces ingresando un código, y presionando un par de teclas de más, logró acceder.

–No puede ser…

Su murmullo apenas audible fue interrumpido por su Weezing, quien flotando se acercaba a la muchacha, alertándole así que ya no eran los únicos en el lugar. Rápidamente Samantha guardó la información y apagó de golpe la computadora, pero ya sin tiempo para poder salir de la oficina, optó por ocultarse bajo un escritorio al tiempo en que guardaba a su pokemon en su respectiva pokebola.

– Quizás podamos encontrar algo en la oficina de la chica – oyó decir a una voz masculina extrañamente familiar –e s obvio que ella oculta el paradero del maestro estrella, aunque lo niegue.

– Son muy amigos como para no saber absolutamente nada – respondió una voz femenina, que se notaba peligrosamente cercana de la puerta a su oficina – ambos son muy amables para ocultarse cosas entre ellos... no sé si me entiendes.

Vio con nerviosismo como la manilla de su puerta se giraba lentamente para dar paso a ambas personas que antes conversaban a las a fueras del lugar. Observó desde su escondite, casi con la respiración contenida, como los pies de los hasta ahora anónimos personajes, se movían de un lado a otro en su oficina revolviendo papeles, libros y cajas, dejando todo disperso.

–No sé qué tan productivo sea –dijo la mujer –ya la otra noche registramos todo ¿Qué nos dice que encontraremos algo hoy?

–Esta chiquilla ha estado extraña los últimos días y lo sabes… además el jefe está casi seguro de que la desaparición de nuestro querido Ash Ketchum, tiene que ver con lo que él anda buscando y debemos hacer todo para sacarlo del camino antes de que se nos adelante.

– Pero, en ese caso ya sabemos en dónde está.

– Si… pero ahora debemos saber cómo comenzar a destruirlo y no tan solo a él. – habló el hombre a medida que caminaba por el lugar, con sus pies sumamente cerca de la escondite de la rubia –Sabemos que Samantha tarde o temprano nos puede llevar hasta su familia, y mejor aún, sus viejos amigos. Por muy huraño que sea Ash, no creo que haya olvidado a quienes lo llevaron hasta donde está hoy. Y ya sabemos que ellos pueden ser clave en todo esto. Pero ya basta de charlas, aun debemos revisar ciertos asuntos que de día, no se puede… tú lo sabes bien linda.

Las palabras dichas por el hombre sorprendían cada vez más a la maestra, las cuales fueron abruptamente interrumpidas por el sonido de un objeto cayéndose al piso y rompiéndose al instante. La mujer se agachó a recogerla antes el temor que sintió Sam de ser descubierta por los intrusos, pero al ver entre las sombras la cara de la mujer, supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

Quizás, el no poner atención a los detalles era el gran problema que estaban teniendo ella y todos los demás chicos involucrados, pues, si hubiese observado mejor, si se hubiese percatado de cuan poco sabía de una de las personas más comunes y que más acceso tenía a las dependencias, quizás había deducido lo obvio que era que la amable secretaria estuviese inmiscuida en todo aquello.

Ahora todo calzaba, ahora ya sabía que ella era una más de los que estaban destruyendo todo.

– Vamos linda, no te detengas – dijo la voz masculina. Debemos registrar mi oficina, sabes que el jefe debe ser una víctima más de todo esto.

Entonces todo estaba claro, lo que había encontrado en la computadora, la falta de acción, porque esta mujer de la noche a la mañana había ocupado el puesto sin que Lance le hiciese una evaluación más profunda, a pesar del peso que tendía su trabajo

Lance, finalmente, era uno de ellos… aunque no quisiese creerlo.

A penas sintió como se trasladaban ambos personajes, se movió lo más rápido posible de su sitio. Debía salir de allí, si era descubierta… no quería pensar cómo podrían actuar. Observó a lo lejos como ambos personajes estaban concentrados en sus labores y tratando de ser lo más sigilosa, se dispuso a salir del lugar, pero un paso en falso hizo que tropezara con una pequeña mesita alertando de su presencia.

Los segundos que pasaron esperando a que saliesen a detenerla fueron eternos, hasta que una ráfaga de viento la sacudió por sorpresa, tumbándola contra la pared.

–¡Swellow, usa picotazo! – ordenó la mujer mientras su pokemon se aventaba rápidamente contra el rostro de la Samantha quien apenas y lograba reponerse del fuerte golpe.

–¡Spinarak ve! –gritó Sam al momento en que su pequeño pokemon araña salía de su pokebola–¡usa picotazos venenosos! –una gran oleada de espinas brillantes atacaron al ave, dándole tiempo a la mujer para poder levantarse, tomar a su pequeño arácnido y correr lo más rápido por las escaleras del lugar – ¡Weezing, usa gas para cubrirnos! – el pokemon hizo su aparición y cubriendo todo de gas, nublando la vista del pokemon ave y su dueña, al mismo instante en que Lance salía de la oficina en la dirección que creía lo llevaría hasta las escaleras. Debía atrapar al intruso, pues estaba seguro, ya sabía demasiado.

Samantha no dejaba de correr y por primer vez maldijo que el piso de maestros quedase en el catorceavo piso, aun así, corría a todo lo que sus delgadas piernas le daban mientras, flotando a toda velocidad, Weezing lanzaba una y otra vez ataques de gas tratando de confundir a su perseguidor.

–¡Dragonite, usa velocidad y atrapa al intruso! –escuchó tras ella con pánico ¿Qué opción tenía? Sabía que el Dragonite de Lance era uno de los pokemon más poderosos de país, y que por mucho gas que esparciera su Weezing, el dragón los encontraría más temprano que tarde.

Fue una decisión de segundos. Se detuvo abruptamente frente a una ventana que iluminaba tenuemente el oscuro trayecto, escaleras abajo, y aun faltándole diez pisos por recorrer, guardó su pokemon, y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, se aventó hacia el vacío. El pokemon dragón al verla realizar tal acción, se detuvo abruptamente para recibir segundos más tardes a su entrenador. Lance corrió hacia la ventana, y a lo lejos vio como un pokemon volador sacaba a una persona del lugar.

–Escapaste por ahora – murmuró el hombre –pero algún día tendremos que volver a vernos…

–¡Lance! – Gritó una mujer tras él – ¿pero quién…? ¿Escapó?

– Tranquila, ¿no es obvio quien era nuestra visita? Avisaremos a la organización de inmediato… –se disponía a regresar por las escaleras, cuando un resplandor desde el piso llamó su atención. Se inclinó un poco para poder recoger aquel delicado objeto que yacía olvidado tras la fuga de su propietario, y tras observar por unos instantes cada detalle de la pequeña medalla dorada, supiró pesadamente y observó nuevamente el horizonte que ya ni rastros tenía de la huida de ese intruso

– Perdóname… pero hemos elegido caminos diferentes – murmuró Lance.

Ya lejos del lugar, Samantha yacía sentada en el césped de un parque. Sollozaba. Miró a lo lejos el edificio del lugar, sabiendo perfectamente que esa sería la última vez que habría pisado ese lugar. No había tardado mucho en darse cuenta de que su medalla había caído al piso en medio de todo ese caos, y si alguien la había encontrado, si él la había tomado, no tardarían en saber su identidad.

Esa noche para ella había sido el doble de dolorosa. Comprobar que por lo que luchó, sus ideales y su sueño de estar en una organización pokemon así de importante, era una simple y corrupta mentira, sus propios compañeros eran unos traidores y que el peligro era mucho más grande de lo que pensaba.

Además, perder con esa cadena, al único hombre que había amado y admirado como a nadie, resultando ser el peor traidor de todos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Como siempre, mis agradecimientos a mi querida beta Andy, por corregir este mega hiper archi gigantesco capítulo… Confío en su revisión (porque en la mía, con lo copada que estoy, veo letras donde no las hay y pongo de más en otras partes xD) Lo lamento si fue muy largo, pero hay cosas que quiero que pasen ya, para que esto no se extienda tanto ni se haga aburrido. Debemos pasar pronto a la parte de la acción, ¡antes que las ideas se me arranquen! **_

_**Bueno, trataré de tener pronto el capítulo 10 y 11… los tengo escritos, pero en un desorden horrendo… pero ya existen jajajaja**_

_**En fin... como siempre mis agradecimientos a tooodos los que leen esta historia… y como siempre pido paciencia; me he tomado mi tiempo para desarrollar bien esta idea, pero ya está en tierra derecha (bueno, casi), y… ya podrán odiarme con toda libertad (¿?) jejeje… ahora, si se están preguntando por el pokeshipping… pido más paciencia aún, llegará... quizás… algún día… pero llegará xD Estos capítulos estarán un tanto centrados en Helena, puesto que, como se darán cuenta, es una pieza clave, pero no significa que le quite protagonismo a Misty o Ash, al contrario, ya llegará su momento, como también de otros personajes para los cuales tengo planes. **_

_**Los reviews serán respondidos pronto… solo que hoy lo dudo, ¡estoy muy agotada! (culpen a la universidad, ella es la culpable de todos mis males eeeh!)**_

_**Muchos saludos a todos y nos estamos leyendo! :D**_


	11. capítulo 10

_**Declaimer: pokemon no me pertenece… lógico, es de origen japonés y yo soy chilena lol!**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Cap. X**

**Hipnosis **

Cuando sintió como una pequeña gota de agua que caía en su diminuta nariz, solo se quedó quieta esperando que la nube le regalase todo el líquido que contenía dentro de ella. Era sin duda eso, un regalo, uno de los pocos que ese mundo le había dado desde que había llegado hasta allí.

No le importó quedar mojada, ni que las cosas que tenía colgadas fuera de la tienda de campaña se quedaran olvidadas a su suerte bajo el agua, solo quería disfrutar un momento de su elemento, aquel del cual se veía privada gracias de la estúpida situación en la que se encontraba, sin poder gozarlo, sin poder amarlo.

–¡Misty! –gritó Ash sacándola del aletargamiento en que la lluvia la había sumido. Lo odió por eso –¡Hay que cubrir el campamento!

Poco se tardaron en dejar todo bajo un nylon, tras lo cual Misty entró en su tienda y se quitó la ropa mojada. No sacaban nada con salir a investigar, no ese día, si el Equipo Rocket se escondía bien en días con buen tiempo, con lluvia lo harían mejor; eso sin contar que ni rastro de aquella muchacha portadora de la piedra habían encontrado.

Suspiró.

¿Es que acaso valía la pena estar haciendo todos esos sacrificios? No es que le desagradase acampar, mucho menos viajar, pero estar en otro mundo, y peor aun, con un tipo que a penas y cruzaba unas cuantas palabras, era algo que le incomodaba bastante. Pero debía hacerlo, el mundo que conocía, los pokemon que tanto amaba estaban en juego. Se recostó entonces sobre su saco, quizás dormir unos instantes le haría bien y la reanimaría para seguir aguantando aquella travesía.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – la voz de su acompañante la sacó de su trance nuevamente, para ver como él asomaba curiosamente su cabeza dentro de la tienda.

– Claro, porque no habría de estarlo.

– No mientas Misty – dijo casi en tono cansado – Sabes que se nota en tu nariz cuando mientes, creo que ya lo hablamos – Ay no, aquí iban otra vez. Si esa noche en que Ash le había confesado que sabía los sentimientos de ella, no estaba preparada para la charla, menos lo estaba ahora para otra similar. Volvió a recostarse sobre su saco y tapándose con una manta, se cubrió el rostro.

– Voy a dormir. No sacamos nada con salir hoy a buscar al Equipo Rocket o a esa chica.

– Helena...

– Como se llame – dijo cortante – Buenas noches.

– Es de día…

– ¡Ya vete! – Gritó la muchacha, pero antes de que pudiese pestañear, el moreno había ingresado en su tienda de campaña – ¡¿Pero qué supone que haces?!

– ¿No es obvio? – dijo al tiempo en que se daba vueltas de un lado a otro dentro de la tienda –haciéndote compañía.

Misty bufó y nuevamente, dándole la espalda al moreno, se cubrió la cabeza bajo su manta. De pronto sintió, para su desgracia, como Ash se tumbaba cómodamente a su lado rozando su torso con la espalda de la chica. Una electricidad recorrió a la pelirroja por todo el cuerpo, más aun al verse rodeada de un momento a otro, por un fuerte brazo que, sin más, tomó la manta y la corrió descubriendo el rostro de la muchacha.

– ¡¿Pero qué…?! – pero no pudo continuar, pues Ash la volteó para quedar frente a sus narices dentro de la tienda. Por increíble que pareciera, la que para Misty era una perfecta tienda de campaña, con un tamaño cómodo y amplio, se hizo de pronto una caja de fósforos donde apenas y podía mover un músculo sin que rozara con su compañero. Sintió como un leve calor se posó en sus mejillas ¿Desde cuándo Ash había crecido tanto? Era obvio, los años, pero no se había percatado lo que más de una década de entrenamiento habían hecho con su cuerpo que, a pesar de no ser excesivamente musculoso, era firme, preciso.

Al encontrarse respirando su aire, miró a su viejo amigo casi con desprecio, siendo la única defensa que se encontró, puesto que aquel no fuese el sentimiento adecuado para describir lo que pasaba en ella, ¿Por qué había entrado en su tienda? Y pero aún ¿Dónde estaba Pikachu lo que fuera que sirviera de interrupción cuando se les necesitaba?

– Misty… – murmuró el moreno, al tiempo en que notaba como la nariz respingada de su compañera estaba frente a la suya, mucho más cerca de lo que calculó al momento de voltearla de la forma en que lo había hecho. Respiraba su aire, agitado como ella, cortado por el nerviosismo que estúpidamente se apoderó de sus sentidos por unos segundos y que se vio en la necesidad de comenzar a frenar, pero no podía. Deslizó su mano a través de su cintura lentamente, y captó lo diminuta y bien formada que la tenía; si, su amiga era una bella mujer, de seguro Giorgio era un hombre afortunado.

Giorgio.

Cerró los ojos bruscamente y retiró su mano del cuerpo de su compañera. Le preocupaba, eso no lo podía negar, sabía que Misty era una mujer fuerte, capaz de enfrentar cualquiera que fuese el reto que se le presentara, pero poniéndose en su lugar, sabía que para ella debía ser duro estar en un lugar desconocido, más aún con él, no porque lo quisiese como antes, sino por como él era ahora.

Y viéndose de pronto así, tan cerca, tan vulnerable a hacer algo que su cuerpo gritó, aunque fuese por una milésima de segundo, no era algo que ayudase a la pelirroja, al contrario, la dañaría, perjudicaría la poca relación que habían formado. La que quizás sería mejor que volviese a ser nula.

– Lo siento – murmuró – yo… sé que soy poco comunicativo, que quizás esperabas encontrar en mi al otro Ash que conociste pero… no puedo yo…

– Traquilo – dijo Misty poniéndole el dedo índice sobre sus labios –Nunca esperé ver al antiguo Ash acá... yo solo me pregunto…– titubeó – ¿Qué le pasó, que fue de… dónde dejaste a mi mejor amigo?

Ahora el moreno sentía como si la tienda de campaña se encogiese enormemente frente a ellos, pues para el lado que moviese su cuerpo solo encontraba a la pelirroja recostada a su lado. La mano blanca de la muchacha se deslizó desde los labios del moreno hasta su mejilla, acariciando cada línea de su rostro, haciendo que la respiración fuese casi nula, como temiendo que el oxigeno que ahora compartían podría embriagarlos más de la cuenta.

Pero Misty quería saber, de verdad quería encontrar una respuesta aunque fuese vaga, de que era lo que había pasado con Ash para que ahora se comportase de esa manera. Sus ojos aguamarina depositaron en la marrón mirada del muchacho. Si, quizás Dawn había tenido razón, quizás aún estaba dentro de él aquel niño que ella tanto quiso, solo que oculto, temeroso de mostrarse quién sabe porque.

–Solo… dime – dijo casi susurrando – yo…

Pero ya habían caído. El aire era el mismo, el ambiente el propicio… Para que seguir postergando algo que ella quería desde hace tanto. Porque ya no existía Giorgio, ni los años que pasaron entre ellos, ni la situaciones, ni los conflictos. Su mundo de pronto se redujo a esa tienda de campaña, a ese instante en que su blanca mano contrastaba con el rostro tostado de Ash, en que sus miradas estaban mezcladas y sus cuerpos cercanos. ¿Y qué pasaba con él? Parecía entregado, dispuesto a recibir lo que viniera, entregado a una situación de la que parecía no poder escapar.

Su amiga Misty, la niña que casi fue su hermana, la que el tanto quiso en su niñez…

Entrecerró sus ojos, ese no era el objetivo de su vista ¡Solo buscaba una charla agradable! ¿desde cuándo no podía controlar sus hormonas? Su cuerpo… ¿Cuándo ella adquirió el dominio de esa situación? Y estuvieron cerca, casi rozándose en esos segundos que parecieron una eternidad previo a que algo externo cayese sobre ellos, de golpe separando a los muchachos por la fuerza, casi… ¿rostizándolos?

–¡Pikapi! –un fuerte rayo había caído sobre los chicos casi carbonizando la tienda de campaña de la muchacha, lo que fue seguido de un silencio y pequeñas gotas de agua que caían por los agujeros que se formaron tras el ataque del roedor, quien continuaba parado frente a sus compañeros de viaje, quienes lo observaban pasmados ante la expresión de furia que tenía el pequeño pokemon.

–¡pika, pikapi... pikapikachu, pika! – Exclamaba el pequeño agitando sus patas y con unas amenazantes chispas en sus mejillas rojas. Misty no entendía que sucedía exactamente ¿había ocurrido algo malo para que el pequeño se molestara tanto? Su cara de desconcierto reflejaba lo falta de práctica que estaba en entender las expresiones del mejor amigo de su compañero de viaje, pero la tensa cara de Ash daba a entender que él sabía perfectamente a que se refería su pequeño amigo, y casi de un salto se levantó y salió de la maltrecha tienda de la chica.

La pelirroja, aunque un poco dubitativa, no tardó en salir tras el muchacho, pero este, lejos de mostrarse similar a como estaban previo al ataque del pokemon, no mostró su rostro hacia ella

– Hoy puedes dormir en mi tienda de campaña. Veré donde puedo conseguir otra que compense la que Pikachu destruyó.

– Pero… que pasó… Ash…

– Pikachu a veces es un poco impulsivo.

– ¡No con Pikachu, idiota! – Gritó molesta – Nosotros…

– Nosotros nada Misty. No pasó nada. – Suspiró mientras caminaba hacia su tienda de campaña y sacaba una chaqueta de ella – Pikachu te cuidará yo… yo saldré a ver que puedo averiguar. Mientras antes acabemos, antes volveremos.

La pelirroja observó con pesar como el moreno emprendía camino fuera del campamento, olvidando que aun caía lluvia sobre el lugar quedando empapada nuevamente. Con una calma casi religiosa se dispuso a cubrir con nylon las cosas y la carpa que había quedado expuesta a la lluvia tras el ataque del roedor, quien a su vez la miraba con profundo pesar.

– Tranquilo Pikachu… – Dijo inclinándose frente al pokemon – No estoy molesta contigo. Y tras sacar un poco de ropa, entró en la tienda del maestro y se dispuso a dormir un poco. Quizás una siesta le haría olvidar aquello que no quería volver a experimentar, esa electricidad que apenas con diez años, ese hombre comenzó a causar en ella.

Pikachu solo pudo inclinar sus orejas; sabía que había interrumpido algo que, lo más probable, por años haya querido hacer su amiga pelirroja, pero era necesario, no la quería ver sufrir y lo mejor era evitar que ese tipo de cosas pasaran, por lo menos hasta que Ash reaccionara y dejara aquellos temores de lado.

Y su instinto le decía, que estaba pronto a hacerlo, aunque no sabía si sería en realidad, de la forma en que a Misty le hubiese gustado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sin importar la lluvia que caía sobre su cabeza, el maestro caminó horas por las calles de la ciudad. No tenía intención de investigar nada en absoluto, solo había necesitado una excusa que le permitiera salir del campamento lo más rápido posible sin tener que mirar una vez más la expresión a su compañera.

Sabía bien que había estado a punto de cometer una estupidez ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Daba las gracias una y otra vez que Pikachu estuviese siempre a su lado, velando por su seguridad y felicidad, aunque conociéndolo y teniendo en cuentas lo que sus múltiples reclamos habían tratado de expresar, ese impactrueno había sido para proteger a su tan querida amiga, lo que él le hubiese pasado, daba igual, Pikachu no dejaría que la dañara, no otra vez.

La lluvia se intensificaba a cada paso, pero aun así se negaba a regresar, por lo que un pequeño bar fue una opción más viable para resguardarse del mal tiempo y tratar de olvidar el amargo sabor que había dejado su propia actitud. No podía culpar a Misty, no si él había entrado en su tienda en primer lugar.

El recinto al que ingresó era pequeño, con múltiples colores en las paredes y mesas repartidas por el lugar, una barra y un pequeño escenario desde donde sonaba una melodía agradable que emanaba del saxo de un muchacho a quien solo unos pocos le prestaban atención. Tras examinar el lugar, se acercó a la barra, pidió una cerveza y se dispuso a beberla sin prestar atención a que, en el escenario, el artista había cambiado. Siguió pendiente de su vaso, sumido en sus pensamientos y tratando de idear un plan, eso era, debía concentrarse.

¿Y dónde diablos se habría metido esa niña portadora del collar? Lo único que quería era encontrarla, poder saber si ella tenía la respuesta al actuar del Equipo Rocket, detener su estúpido plan y salir de allí. Alejarse de ese mundo y de quienes el otro Ash había conocido para siempre.

_Hay algo en el camino…_

El vaso de cerveza quedó de lado de inmediato, pues aquella dulce voz hizo que los sentidos del moreno prácticamente se paralizaran al comenzar su canción.

…_Tú siempre estás en otro lugar…_

El lugar seguía con murmullos por doquier y Ash quiso con todas sus fuerzas gritar para que el mundo entero se callase y así poder escuchar aquella canción. Pero no pudo, y sus paralizados sentidos nublaron su voz como sus ganas de voltearse para ver quién era la portadora de ese don, ¿Qué demonios le ocurría esa tarde que no era capaz de dominarse a sí mismo? Primero Misty, ahora esto.

…_Los sentimientos me han dejado en un punto, sin regreso…_

Suspiró. Debía poder voltear, debía tener el valor de ver a esa mujer dueña de la voz. Aunque su mente decía quién podía ser, algo en él lo gritaba aunque no sabía el porqué. Levantó la vista en segundos que para él fueron eternos y volteó a ver el escenario donde una solitaria joven estaba parada frente a un micrófono, sumergida en su canto y sin importarle que más de la mitad del bar no tomase en cuenta su talento.

–Helena…

…_No creo en Dios, pero rezaré por ti…_

Lucía algo diferente, pero no lo suficiente para que el muchacho no reconociera a la joven que había salvado en el bosque e interceptado en aquella tienda del centro. Su cabello como siempre en una constante batalla, era sujetado por una peineta con una gran flor blanca, combinado con el sencillo chaleco de hilo del mismo color que cubría en parte el mismo vestido de tirantes color rosa que traía el último día en que la vio, contrastando todo enormemente con el verde de la piedra colgando en su pecho.

La misma piedra que tenía Gary en el laboratorio.

–¡Es verdad, el Equipo Rocket! – pensó y comenzó a buscarlos entre el público. Pero no había rastro, ni un sospechoso, solo gente ignorándola y sumidos en su mundo.

…_No te alejes de mí, es por ti por quien vivo vida mía._

Esa frase lo envolvía nuevamente a esa especie de hipnosis que la muchacha causaba en él. A pesar de la distancia, pudo ver claramente los oscuros ojos de Helena y la expresión de tristeza que profesaban al cantar. ¿Quién podría dejarla, quien podría olvidarla para que esa triste canción sonase en esa melodiosa y dulce voz?

La canción terminó sellada por unos débiles aplausos por parte del público y la joven salió tan rápido del escenario que a penas y dio tiempo al maestro de salir tras ella. No la perdería una vez más, no ahora que la había encontrado, y eso incluía al collar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Helena bajó del escenario casi de forma tan mecánica como había subido, actitud que había mantenido con el paso de los días a pesar de los mimos que Alexa le había hecho. Lo cierto es que, desde aquel día en la tienda, la presencia de ese hombre que le había entregado el Meowth, todo lo que le dijo y la intervención del muchacho que antes la había salvado, habían dejado más confusión en ella de la que ya tenía. Pero como sea su vida debía continuar, y aunque fuese de forma mecánica, realizaba cada una de las labores que debía desempeñar, entre esas cantar.

Desde pequeña esa área le apasionaba demasiado, casi tanto como jugar en su pequeño nintendo, solo que, ésta más que enfermarla como creía que lo había logrado hacer ese aparato; la sanaba y liberaba. Fue por ello que, esa noche, acompañada de su amigo Elias, se dirigió al pub donde solía cantar a cambio de unas cuantas monedas.

Sabía que poco y nada la escucharían ¿Qué más daba? Su función era amenizar las diversas conversaciones que los visitantes tenían, y su orgullo como artista para ese caso, poco importaba. Pero la compañía de Elias solía reconfortarla un poco, pues a diferencia de Bill que apenas se interesaba por las actividades de su novia, su fiel amigo reconocía en ella un talento inminente, digno de los más grandes escenarios del país y del mundo, pues los sentimientos que expresaba a través de su melodiosa voz era una cualidad envidiable por parte de quienes se hacían llamar cantantes.

Esa noche no sería la excepción.

Elías se situó cómodamente en la barra del pequeño bar, a la espera de la aparición de su amiga en el escenario. Aquella noche lucía linda, y debía darle el crédito Alexa quien contaba con un gusto exquisito para escoger la ropa de su amiga, aunque si bien él se negase a admitirlo en voz alta, cada cosa por muy desastrada que fuese, lucía bien en Helena. Le encantaba, sencillamente eso resumía lo que sentía hacia ella, su fineza, sus gestos, su sonrisa, como esa flor se acomodaba tan bien en la batalla constante que parecía tener su larga mata de cabello.

Y comenzó a cantar, ante los suspiros secretos que su amigo le regalaba, expresando ella su estado anímico de los últimos días al cual no le había sido ajeno para nada al joven, y que ahora confirmaba con la letra de aquella canción.

Sintió así que el mundo comenzó a estorbarle, la gente que en ese entonces lo rodeaba ¿Por qué no se callaban de una vez? Murmullos risas y prácticamente nadie percatándose del talento de su amiga. Fue cuando vio hacia su lado y observó a un embelesado joven, quien no perdía la vista a su compañera, casi comiéndosela con la mirada, como tratando de memorizar cada uno de sus gestos, ajeno al mundo y sin que la muchacha se diera cuenta.

Tan pronto como terminó la canción, Helena bajó del escenario sin percatarse como el moreno, que no perdió detalle de su presentación, tomaba veloz su chaqueta y salía tras ella ante la mirada horrorizada de Elias. Debía hacer algo, quizás era un depravado que quería aprovecharse de su amiga. Se dirigió hacia el sector donde salían los artistas, una pequeña puerta trasera que daba a un diminuto callejón junto a la avenida principal por donde debería salir la chica. Pero no vio a nadie, por lo menos cerca, y optó por asegurarse de que alrededor nadie estuviera merodeando, alejándose unos cuantos pasos.

Helena, ajena a todo el ajetreo, se limitó a despedirse de unos pocos compañeros y salió del recinto. Ya había cumplido con su trabajo del día y solo quería volver a casa. Tan sumergida en su mundo iba que no se dio cuenta como a la salida del local, desde las sombras oculto del mundo, un extraño la esperaba y cogiéndola de un brazo, la atrajo hacia donde él se encontraba.

–Por fin te encuentro –dijo una voz conocida para ella casi en un tono de alivio. El corazón de la muchacha casi dio un brinco, ¿Qué más debía pasarle para que el mundo la dejase en paz? Pero la tenue luz de un foco descubrió el rostro del moreno, el mismo al que ya le debía la vida y un momento incómodo hace unos días atrás.

–Dios… – dijo con un suspiro de alivio – ¡Casi me matas de un susto! Espera… ¿Me buscabas?

– ¡Hace días! – Contestó soltándola – siento sorprenderte así, pero en serio creí que te me escaparías y…

–¡¿Qué eres una especie de psicópata?! – gritó interrumpiéndolo – está bien, agradezco enormemente que me hayas rescatado de esos tipos la otra noche, y repudio el momento vergonzoso de la tienda hace unos días, ¡pero listo! Ya me viste, ahora me largo de aquí. – dijo dándose la media vuelta, pero Ash volvió a tomarla por el brazo atrayéndola nuevamente hacia sí.

–No, no entiendes, tú... – Se detuvo ¿Qué se supone que le diría? Estaban en un lugar que no vislumbraba conocimiento alguno sobre pokemon, ¿cómo iba a decirle lo que realmente quería sin asustarla ni creerlo loco? – …yo solo quería…

–¿Querías qué? … solo dime porque enfrentaste a ese señor el otro día cuando estábamos en la tienda, ¿se conocen? Dime, me gustaría encontrarlo y…

– ¡No! – Gritó el muchacho – lo… lo siento… es que ese hombre es peligroso y…

– O sea si lo conoces.

– Si… digo no… es solo que… que…– Suspiró. Debía ser bueno lo que fuese que dijera ahora – Vi una foto de un criminal y me pareció que era él por eso quise espantarlo de ti para que no te dañara como lo hicieron esos tipos – había hablado tan rápido que apenas le había alcanzado el aire. Bueno, no mentía, Steven si era un criminal, solo había omitido un par de puntos que no tenía por qué saber esa muchacha

Helena lo miró extrañada unos segundos y luego una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. La primera desde su último encuentro con Bill.

– Así que solo querías protegerme, otra vez. Vaya… es extraño.

– ¿Lo es?

– Eso te convierte en el primero en correr a rescatarme dos veces en su vida. – Fue algo extraña esa confesión, a lo que el muchacho soltó una vez más a la chica y se rascó la cabeza. Quizás la sensación de soledad que había expresado hace unos instantes en el escenario no era tan desacertada ni un mero parecer de él. En realidad Helena si estaba sola. –Bueno, debo irme

– ¡Espera! – la detuvo – ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

– ¿Acompañarme? No hay cuidado ando acompañada.

– Solo caminemos. Siempre que nos encontramos no hablamos mucho y…

– Quisieras conocerme – sonrió una vez más la morena y extendió su mano hacia el moreno, algo perplejo por tan anómala situación, por lo menos para él – Soy Helena, pero eso ya lo sabes ¿recuerdas? La tarjeta de identificación. Bueno, quizás puedas decirme otra vez tu nombre para no olvidarlo.

El joven recibió la fina mano de Helena, al tiempo en que respondía – Un placer conocerte helena, mi nombre es Ashton.

Comenzaron así a caminar por las húmedas calles de la ciudad, hablando de cualquier cosa y olvidando en cierta manera, que Misty estaba en el campamento o que Elías se había quedado esperándola. Era sin duda, una situación peculiar para ambos, aunque ninguno de los dos supiese cuan única se había transformado esa escena para el otro. Habían pasado años desde que no hablaban tan distendidamente con otra persona, por lo menos años para Ash, quien por un instante había olvidado que iba en busca del colgante que la joven llevaba ahora escondido entre un abrigo gris justo a la altura de su pecho, desprendiendo un tenue brillo verde, que hasta ahora ella desconocía.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ver al mocoso con su Pikachu, era como volver de pronto a aquella época en que habían seguido al entrenador por múltiples regiones con el solo objetivo de hacerse de ese roedor, tarea que a comienzos parecía sencilla, pero que había sido, finalmente, la tumba de todas sus aspiraciones de grandeza dentro de la organización. Aquello que había sido en comienzos una frustrante cacería sin éxito, se había transformado en un gustoso viaje alrededor de las regiones, que hacía pasar muchas veces a segundo plano la opinión que tuviese Giovanni con respecto a ellos, de hecho, muchas veces planearon salir de aquella empresa criminal, pero Rocket era algo más grande que ellos, a sus corta edad de ingreso, podían haber dimensionado. Ahora, con años dentro de ella, sabían que si retrocedieran el tiempo, se cuestionarían mil veces antes de tomar aquella decisión.

Habían abandonado la cacería de Pikachu justo cuando el roedor perdió el primer enfrentamiento en la gran final de la liga, más que por voluntad propia, por orden de su propio jefe a quien, así como tan furtivamente había arecido el deseo de poseer el roedor amarillo, desapareció.

Y ese día habían comenzado la verdadera agonía a causa de la nueva obsesión de Giovanni, llevándolos a múltiples misiones sin sentido para ellos y que no tenían que ver más que con rocas extrañas y excavaciones buscando quien sabe que. Es por ello que en cierto sentido sabían bien que algo peor podría ocurrírsele al jefe uno de esos días, pero llevarlos a quien sabe dónde, y en una misión que irónicamente involucraba al mocoso, había superado sus expectativas.

– A crecido bastante. Ya no es el bobo que solíamos perseguir – decía Jessie bajo un pañuelo que cubría su cabello rojo y unas gafas oscuras que ocultaban su rostro, atuendo similar al de su compañero que estaba tras un enorme periódico. Caminaban ¿dónde? Al lugar al cual Ash decidiese ir.

– Hasta se me hace que es más pesado –dijo James –¿pero, hasta cuándo vamos a seguirlo? Todo lo que ha hecho es caminar y...

– Juntarse con esa extraña muchacha desde aquel día de lluvia... –interrumpió Mew sacando su cabeza del enorme bolso que se había transformado en su escondite

– Aun no logro comprender porque Steven simplemente no la toma y se la lleva al jefe, de ser así, esto ya estaría resuelto.

– Tienes razón James – Afirmó la mujer – pero para eso nosotros debemos neutralizar al bobo y la boba.

– Que casi ni está con él ahora –observó el hombre –deberíamos aprovechar de neutralizarlo ahora que ni siquiera Pikachu está a su lado, raptar a la chica y largarnos de aquí.

– Tranquilos muchachos –dijo el pokemon gato –según lo que escuché de Steven, estos ya son nuestros últimos días acá...

– ¿Qué dices? –dijeron ambos compañeros a la vez.

– Como lo oyes. Dejemos al chiquillo disfrutar este día con su nueva amiguita. Ya cuando Steven nos de la señal, nos tiramos encima de él, tomamos a la chiquilla y nos largamos de acá.

– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de lo que Steven dice? El tipo ni siquiera nos ha dicho como planea hacerse de la muchacha. Y no sé por qué debemos obedecer lo que él nos dice…

– Es verdad Jessie. –Suspiro Meowth –pero dejémoslo trabajar con el paquete, mientras nosotros solo nos ocupamos de los bobos. Además, Steven dijo que tenía un plan de ensueño para hacerse de la chica.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**¡Hola, soy yo, volví! **_

_**Lamento haberme tardado con este capítulo, de hecho, estaba en mi pc hace más de un mes listo para ser editado, pero surgieron unos cuantos problemas y mis ganas de escribir, editar y hasta de leer fics se fueron quien sabe dónde… así que aquí me tienen, comenzando de a poco a revivir mis abandonos, de hecho, ya el otro mes se cumplen dos años desde que publiqué mi primera historia en esta página, y creo que es justo actualizar ese fic (aunque esté horriblemente mal redactado al comienzo) … así que me dije, "mejor me aplico y escribo" xD**_

_**Bueno, gracias por sus review, siempre leer algún comentario sobre esta historia es reconfortante, y me anima… al igual muchas gracias a quienes me han seguido últimamente, o han marcado este fic entre sus favoritos, o simplemente pasan y leen, pues me han recordado que debo seguir esta idea hasta el final y que no puedo abandonar este barco tan pronto :) **_

_**Obviamente, gracias a mi beta Andy, por revisar en un sorprendente tiempo record este capítulo.. y por todo el apoyo este último tiempo… y a todas las chicas con las que hablo en fb, enserio, muchas gracias. No ha sido fácil, pero por lo menos sé que me conecto y más de alguna sonrisa me sacan a pensar de haber tenido un mal día. :D **_

_**Y bueno, Maktub… como dije, estos capítulos se centrarán más en Helena… solo pido paciencia y que cierta Advanced no tome represalias! Jajajaja por cierto, la canción que cantó helena es Faraway vol2 de Apocalyptica… es la traducción, obvio, pero por si las dudas… me inspiró además para escribir este capítulo ;) **_

_**Bueno, nos leemos :)**_


End file.
